20 Different Kisses
by Reeves3
Summary: After Toy Story 3, twenty different types of kisses happen between Buzz Lightyear and Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl. Lot's of romance/fluff. R&R and most of all enjoy!
1. Hand Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Pixar!**

**Author's Note: So while writing Bonding Beyond Boundaries, I got another story idea (someone stop me already) and this takes place after Toy Story 3. It's 20 different kisses between Buzz and Jessie. They'll start off small and become bigger kisses. **

**The chapters will be small and I hope you enjoy it. Also please leave a review. *muah***

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hand Kiss**

The first evening in Bonnie's bedroom, Buzz had been placed in the bed with Jessie, Woody, Dolly, Buttercup, Mr Pricklepants and Bullseye. Bonnie was sleeping peacefully near them all, her arm draped lazily over all her toys. Buzz's suit glowed in the dark but he wasn't the only light in the room. He watched transfixed at the patterns of stars and moons spinning slowly across the room caused by the nightlight. His mind was jumbled with thoughts.

He replayed the moments before the aliens saved them from the incinerator with the claw. So close, they had all been to death. He remembered taking Jessie's hand in the unbearable heat and letting her know without any words spoken, that the ten years they had known each other, he had always loved her. She had rested her head on his shoulder, holding his hand dearly as they edged closer to the flames and he had rested his head on top of hers.

Then when they had been rescued and sat up together still hand in hand. An unspoken realisation came to him, they were together now and nothing would break them apart.

But being the unsure Space Ranger toy he was, he needed to defiantly make sure that Jessie was thinking the same thing as he was. He needed to talk to her about it, and that was what was keeping him awake.

Slowly Buzz slid out from under the quilt and crossed the purple duvet mounds. As he walked across the bed he was startled to see Jessie already walking towards him. He froze in his place. Jessie looked up and gave Buzz a small smile and he melted as the warmth spread over him. He carried on walking closer to her.

"Evenin," Jessie said. Buzz smiled and looked over at the alarm clock that read 1:43am.

"It's morning now," he mumbled. Jessie looked behind her and noticed the time. Hamm was fast asleep next to the clock.

"So it is. I haven't slept a wink yet, feels like it's only been five minutes since Bonnie was put to bed," said Jessie. Buzz nodded his head.

"I can't sleep either," he admitted.

"Why not?" asked Jessie, looking at him with her beautiful green eyes.

"I have a lot on my mind. Sunnyside, the dump, Andy, Bonnie...y-you," Buzz said, quietly. Jessie smiled shyly at him and she started to stroke the end of her plait.

"You're on my mind too, Space Ranger," Jessie said. Buzz grinned but the sound of Woody stirring in his sleep caused them to look over at the cowboy. They watched as he simply rolled over onto his side, his eyes still firmly shut and a dreamy smile on his lips.

"Shall we sit on the toy box and we'll talk?" Jessie suggested. "So we don't wake anyone up." Buzz nodded his head and the two of them walked down to the bottom of the single bed, where Bonnie's wicker basket was placed. Together they jumped down on it from the edge of the bed and sat down side by side. The cotton on Jessie's leg brushed against on Buzz's plastic leg and his throat started to go dry.

Buzz let his blue eyes gaze towards Jessie before quickly zipping them back to stare at the floor instead. Jessie still played with the end of her braid while trying to think of something to say.

"J-Jessie?" whispered Buzz, quietly. Jessie glanced at Buzz who was facing her. Before she could say anything to him, Buzz started to speak.

"I-I'm going to say this n-now Jessie, before I get too nervous and bail." Buzz took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I like you Jessie...I like you a lot, more than just a friend should. You're the only one for me. It took a second for me to realise that but it took me ten years to finally say it. After our near death at the dump, I knew I wasn't going to spend another day pretending anymore that I just wanted to be your friend. I don't know how you feel, but I'm sure I felt something between us when we held hands. I only need to know if you feel the s-same."

He opened his eyes and saw Jessie smiling widely at him. He smiled back at her.

"So?" he asked, hopefully.

Jessie leaped at him and wrapped him up in a huge hug. Buzz grinned and returned her hug.

"Of course I feel the same way," the cowgirl doll murmured. Buzz sighed in relief and joy spread through the bolts and wires inside him. Jessie pulled away though, dropping her arms to her side, and looked at Buzz squarely in the eyes.

"Why did ya never say anything before?" she asked intently. Buzz lowered his head and Jessie continued to speak. "We shared a room together for ten years Buzz, why didn't ya let me know?" She cupped Buzz's chin with her hand and tilted his head up to look at her again.

"I d-didn't think you would want to be with me. I never knew how you felt Jess and I didn't want to spoil our friendship if I told you I lo-liked you," Buzz confided.

"Oh Buzz," sighed Jessie. She rested her head on Buzz's shoulder, much like she had done in the incinerator and Buzz brought his right arm across his chest and entwined his fingers with hers. Jessie smiled and Buzz wrapped his right arm across her shoulder, making her feel more safe and secure. Buzz raised Jessie's hand that was clasped in his and raised it to his lips. He placed a soft tender kiss on her plastic hand before lowering their hands back onto the basket.

The two toys fell asleep in a quiet slumber. Buzz rested his head on top of Jessie's while her hat rested across her legs. All the while they kept their hands grasped each others and they didn't let go until dawn when the sounds of Mr and Mrs Anderson getting up and walking about the house alerted them to get back in their original places by Bonnie's side.

* * *

**Next chapter: Peck on the cheek**

**Reeves3. **


	2. Cheek Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Pixar owns them all!**

**Author's Note: Wowweee, wasn't expecting so many reviews. Thank you all so much.**

**For your information I had to go back on the previous chapter to take out the part where Buzz mentioned that they danced. They haven't danced yet! It will come up later. :)**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kiss on the cheek**

By lunchtime the next day, on a grim Saturday afternoon, Bonnie was playing with her toys in her bedroom. Outside it was hurtling down with hail at such a force it bounced off the roof and pelted the pavement like tiny bullets. Mr Anderson had driven to the shops earlier to buy items for his mother's surprise birthday on Monday evening at the village hall. Mrs Anderson was sorting out the clean washing on the kitchen table.

In Bonnie's bedroom though, the young girl ignored the hail outside and was happily playing with her toys.

'_Come on, we got critters to save! Let's go!' _Jessie's voice box, sounded out as Bonnie let go of the dolls pull string. In a cardboard box across the room Bonnie had placed inside Mr Pricklepants, Buttercup, the three peas, Rex, Trixie, Slinky, Mr and Mrs Potato Head, the little green men and Totoro.

"The critters are in danger?" Bonnie shouted, panicked. "We need to save them now." Bonnie quickly placed Woody and Jessie on Bullseye's saddle and pressed the red button on Buzz's suit, making his wings pop out and she scooped him up in her free hand.

In the toys eyes Bullseye galloped across the stars with Woody and Jessie on his back and flying above them was Buzz. They headed towards the moon where all the critters were and calling out for help.

"Oh no, there's an enemy wocket!" Bonnie cried. She came to a halt and dropped the toys she was holding onto the floor and quickly went over to pick up the spaceship she had made that contained Hamm and Dolly. With her free hand, Bonnie picked up Buzz again.

"I'll take care of Evil Doctor Porkchop and the Witch. You save the critters!" Bonnie said lowering her voice to make it seem like Buzz was talking to Jessie and Woody. Bonnie pressed the blue button on Buzz's chest.

'_Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!' _Bonnie flew Buzz around the room. Making him following the hand made spaceship and making Buzz fire his laser while Dolly and Hamm were lifelessly tossed side to side in the box.

Before anymore play time could happen Bonnie heard the front door open and she dropped the spaceship containing Hamm and Dolly on the wooden flooring but she kept Buzz in her hand.

"Daddy's home," Bonnie cheered. She raced out her bedroom and to the front door. She stretched out her arm to her side and made Buzz fly as she ran. While stumbling through the open front door Mr Anderson was wearing a waterproof coat and holding an inside out umbrella, he also carried a small silver canister and two big bags of groceries.

"You took you're time." Mrs Anderson said while walking down the hallway.

"I had to stop at Dinoco to get some gas, Marie," explained Mr Anderson. He shook the umbrella dry sending droplets of rain all over the place.

"Charlie!" Mrs Anderson scolded.

"Daddy, did you get me any sweeties?" Bonnie asked hopefully.

"Not this time Bon, but I did get six packets of balloons and a helium canister for grandma's surprise birthday party Monday evening. The helium will make the balloons fly Bonnie," said Mr Anderson. Bonnie squealed with delight and jumped up and down on the spot.

"Bonnie come and have some lunch, you're sandwich is on the kitchen table," Mrs Anderson informed her daughter. The four year old nodded her head and returned to her bedroom to place Buzz on the bed before shutting the bedroom door behind her and skipping to the kitchen to have some lunch.

In Bonnie's bedroom the toys unfroze. All of them except Buzz were on the floor.

"It was just getting to the good part as well," complained Hamm. He jumped out from the spaceship and Dolly followed him to join the others.

"Yeah, where we save the day!" said Woody, grinning and indicating with his hand to himself and Jessie.

Hamm and Woody continued to banter and Buzz could hear it from where he sat on the bed. He wasn't trying to listen however he was busy thinking deeply once more. _'Bonnie and her parents are out Monday evening. I think it's time finally I ask Jessie on a date,' _he mused. He already had a perfect idea of what to do. He had been planning many dates for ten years but never got round to asking the cowgirl out. After their talk last night, he felt very confident that she would say yes.

Grinning to himself at his excellence and excitement Buzz clambered down the quilt and made his way over to Jessie. The toys had all gone off in separate directions. Trixie and Rex were happily talking how they could play video games together tonight; the peas were sneakily entering Mr Potato Head's back while he and Mrs Potato Head watched Totoro juggle the three aliens, Slinky had joined in the friendly banter between Hamm and Woody while Dolly, Mr Pricklepants, Buttercup, Bullseye and Jessie were all sitting on the floor and chatting to one another.

"I might use one of those aliens for a play I'm doing tomorrow evening. Romeo and Juliet," said Mr Pricklepants. Across the room they watched the peas flee from Mr Potato Head and Toronto continued to juggle the gleeful aliens.

"As what?" Buttercup asked frowning.

"One of them can play the part of Juliet. I am going to be the narrator!" said Mr Pricklepants, smiling. He walked over to the Potato Head family just as Buzz joined them all.

"Well he obviously isn't going to play Romeo," Buttercup muttered, making Dolly and Jessie giggle and Bullseye snicker.

"Hey there spaceman," Dolly greeted him. Jessie turned around on her bum using her hands and grinned up at Buzz.

"Hi Buzz," she said. Buzz smiled.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Buzz asked. Buttercup, Bullseye and Dolly looked at Jessie as she quickly turned to look at them before facing Buzz.

"Sure," she answered simply. Buzz helped her stand up and the two of them strolled to the other side of the bed where no other toy was present.

"Is everythin okay?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah everything is fine. Ermm coming up this Monday is Bonnie and her parents are out at Bonnie's grandmother's surprise birthday. I was um w-wondering i-if you, you Jessie, wanted to erm go on a d-date with me," Buzz mumbled. He mentally smacked himself for sounding so stupid.

Jessie bit her lip and tried not to giggle.

"Sure partner, I'd love to," she said, smiling. Buzz grinned and breathed out a sigh.

"Cool! I mean great, that's great. I'll meet you here at nine o clock?" asked Buzz. Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"Why so late Space Ranger, got some things in mind do ya?" she asked, giving him a wink. Buzz stuttered and rubbed the back of his head.

"N-not at all, it's going to be special," said Buzz. Jessie gave a nod of her head.

"I'll meet ya here Monday evenin then," she said. The excitement started to bubble in the cotton by her stomach. She started to walk away until a cheeky thought rushed through her mind and she quickly walked back to Buzz. Leaning down she pressed her lips against Buzz's cheek and smiled widely at Buzz's gaping open mouth when she pulled away. Chuckling lightly Jessie walked away leaving a speechless Buzz.

When Jessie had turned the corner at the end of the bed Buzz came out of his daze and touched the place on his cheek where Jessie had pressed her warm lips to.

For the rest of the day he couldn't get the foolish silly grin off his face.

* * *

**Next chapter: Blow a kiss **

**Reeves3. **


	3. Blow a Kiss

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pixar...well I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction now would I?**

**Author's Note: Argh sorry for the delay. Get's a bit busy around Christmas, which I'm super excited for. Many thank yous to hi, Fanficaddict02, Funkywatermelon, Supa Supa Bad Truly Mad Moves, Invierna, keep-me-posted and Phoenix-LOL for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**I wrote this about six times before merging them together and coming up with this final piece so I hope it's okay. Don't forget to leave a review. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Blow A Kiss**

The house 1225 in Sycamore Street was empty of its three occupiers on Sunday evening. Charlie, Marie and Bonnie had gone out for a meal at Pizza Planet and were travelling to the cinema afterwards to watch a movie. The curtains were closed inside the house and all the lights inside were switched off, except for a dim glow coming from the little girl's room. As her bedroom faced the back garden there wasn't a neighbour who saw the light flashing around the curtain and away again.

"Stop doing that, now get that torch in position," ordered Mr Pricklepants. Chuckles swung the torch around and pointed it at Mr Pricklepants makeshift stage and tower that was on the floor in Bonnie's room. The sad looking clown sat upon Bonnie's wicker basket.

"Thank you," said Mr Pricklepants. He coughed and faced the audience of toys in front of him. "Welcome to Romeo and Juliet, for this evening only a marvellous play preformed by me and one of the little green men. I shall be playing the roles of the narrator, Romeo, Friar Lawrence, Mercutio, Juliet's nurse, Tybalt, Capulet, Lady Capulet, Montague, Lady Montague, Paris and Benvolio."

"Is that all?" Buttercup asked, grinning. Hamm chuckled. Mr Pricklepants narrowed his eyes.

"The little green man will play Juliet," finished Mr Pricklepants. Mrs Potato Head started to applaud loudly as Mr Pricklepants walked off the stage and Chuckles turned off the light.

Only a green glow filled Bonnie's bedroom now. Buzz had tired himself out late last night by sneaking around the house to make preparations for his date with Jessie tomorrow night. Throughout the day the toys could see how tired he was but he refused to go to sleep and answer their questions as to why he was so tired.

Buzz was sitting at the back of the crowd. Even though Woody had made it clear to all the toys and especially Buzz that short toys should go near the front. Buzz's reminder of how he could easily kick Woody's cotton butt, soon got Woody to be quiet and move on. Grinning to himself, Buzz stretched out his arms and put his hands behind his head as he rested his back against the wicker basket.

"Wait, Rex and Trixie are on the computer," alerted Dolly. Buzz peered open one eye and looked at the doll.

"Well someone go and find them, my play will start in five minutes," called Mr Pricklepants, from behind the stage.

"I'll go," said Buzz. The toys swivelled their heads around towards him as he stood up.

"I'll join ya," Jessie said. Buzz walked over to her and she held up her hands. He gently grabbed them and lifted Jessie up onto her boots. Together they made their way out of Bonnie's room and out to the landing. Buzz let out a yawn and he clamped a hand over his mouth. Jessie's eyes looked over to the right and she gazed at Buzz.

"How come you're so tired today?" Jessie asked.

"I was sorting things out late last night," said Buzz. He smiled and Jessie frowned.

"Sortin what out?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Things for our date," said Buzz. He watched Jessie's smile widen.

"What were ya doin?" she asked, grinning. She moved in front of him and started to walk backwards while still facing Buzz.

"It's a surprise," said Buzz. Jessie pouted.

"You're mean," she said. An idea came to her mind and she grinned naughtily. "Race ya to Rex and Trixie." Buzz smiled.

"You're on. First one there gets to keep your hat," said Buzz.

"My hat? Hey!" Buzz grabbed Jessie's hat from her head and started to run away from Jessie. The cowgirl spun around and started to chase after Buzz. With her long strides Jessie easily caught up with Buzz and ran past him. She grinned victoriously as she ran by. Buzz picked up his pace but his legs were shorter and couldn't carry the distance between him and the speedy cowgirl.

Jessie looked behind her and raised a hand to her lips. She blew Buzz a kiss and he ended up running into the dinning room table leg. Buzz stumbled back and pressed his hand against his forehead while doubling over. Jessie saw him crash and she winced. As she hurried over to him, a look of pain spread across Buzz's face.

"Are ya alright?" Jessie asked. Buzz didn't answer and he let out a groan. Jessie bit her lip and placed her hand on top of Buzz's. Buzz looked up at Jessie and grinned widely and grabbed her wrist.

"See you at the finishing line," Buzz said happily. He took off again and Jessie growled.

"Ya so gonna gettit space boy!"

She quickly caught up and leaped onto Buzz's back. Buzz stumbled and they gambolled forward and ended up sitting on the floor, with Jessie sitting behind Buzz. The cowgirl pressed the button on the side of Buzz's helmet and it whooshed shut. She leapfrogged over Buzz's closed helmet and took off towards the spare room. Buzz jumped up and he continued to chase Jessie.

Rex and Trixie were frantically tapping the keys on the keyboard as they played the game on the computer. When Jessie reached the computer table first Rex had ended up lying on his back across Trixie as she spaced her body out over the keys.

"I win!" Jessie cheered. Rex and Trixie untangled themselves and looked down from the table to see Buzz jogging towards them with Jessie's hat clutched in his hand.

"I let you win," panted Buzz.

"Sure Buzz," Jessie said. She tapped a finger on her head and Buzz put her hat back on her head making sure it covered her eyes. Jessie laughed and Buzz looked up to talk to Rex and Trixie.

"Mr Pricklepants is starting his play in a moment. You two better switch off the computer now," said Buzz. Trixie nodded her head.

"Sure thing, let me save the game," said Trixie. The hum from the computer slowly died down as Trixie let the computer shut down. Trixie and Rex slowly made their way down while Jessie and Buzz bickered about their cheating during their race.

"You didn't have to tackle me," said Buzz. He had turned his head to the right to look at Jessie, as she leant her arm on his shoulder and she had turned her head to the left to face him.

"Ya stole my hat, I will tackle ya," said Jessie, smiling sweetly.

"Suppose I should have learned better by now after ten years," whispered Buzz. He noticed how close Jessie's face was to his. The wires in his stomach knotted. Jessie noticed to and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"I think I prefer it if ya don't learn to take my hat," murmured Jessie. She inched closer towards Buzz.

"Me too," Buzz faintly heard himself say before slowly closing his eyes.

"Ahem." Buzz and Jessie sprung apart and saw Rex and Trixie standing in front of them. Rex had a nervous look on his face while Trixie was grinning knowingly.

"You two were about to k-," the female dinosaur started.

"OKAY!" exclaimed Buzz loudly. He coughed as Rex, Trixie and Jessie looked at him. "Mr Pricklepants will be starting his play in a second, so let's hurry on back. Yeah? Great! Follow me."

The way back to Bonnie's room was silent between Buzz and Jessie, but Rex and Trixie talked ecstatically to them about the games they played on the computer. Walking into Bonnie's dark bedroom Jessie and Buzz sat back in their places and Rex and Trixie found somewhere to sit.

With Chuckles needing to cast the light on the actors, a path had been made between the toys. On one side sat Rex and Trixie at the back, Dolly in front of them and in front of the handcrafted doll stood Mr and Mrs Potato Head with one of their adoptive alien children. Peaty, Peatrice and Peanelope sat at the very front and in the gap. Next to Peaty was another little green man that sat by Woody. Behind the cowboy was Bullseye. To the left side of Woody and sitting behind the alien was Jessie. She was in line with Buzz's view but the space between them was big. Next to Jessie was Hamm and Buttercup. Slinky took the space up in front of Buttercup while Totoro took much of the space up behind the fluff filled unicorn.

Chuckles switched the torch back on and Mr Pricklepants appeared on stage.

Buzz's attention wasn't turned to the hedgehog because at the moment the flashlight turned on, Jessie turned around to look at Buzz where he was sitting at the back. She smiled and quickly blew him another kiss before turning around and focusing on Mr Pricklepants.

'_Two can play at this game Jessie,'_ Buzz thought. He soundlessly stood up and walked closer to Jessie.

"Mind if I squeeze in next to you?" he whispered, his lips lightly brushing against Jessie's ear. Jessie shook her head and grinned as Buzz sat to her right. The toys in the room were to busy gazing at Mr Pricklepants performance along with the little green man to notice that Buzz and Jessie were holding hands.

* * *

**Next Chapter: First Date Kiss**

**Also can you take a guess at what Buzz has planned for the date?**


	4. First Date Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pixar.**

**Author's Note: Yep, updated early for you guys because you're being fantastic reviewers. :) So thank you to Funkywatermelon, Kimmi82, AppleGirlin, caralina100, lilo, linklover77, tsfanficsftw, Fanficaddict02 and xXCanaryXx. **

**Had this date planned from the start, so I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review at the end. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: First Date Kiss**

Bonnie held a large amount of floating colourful balloons while wearing her best dress, small pink shoes covered her feet and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Marie stood next to her, wearing a dark purple dress, a matching scarf and high healed shoes. They waited in the hallway for Charlie as he was finishing blowing up the last packet of balloons in the garage with the helium canister.

"Come on Charlie, or we'll be late," called Marie.

"Alright," yelled Charlie from the garage. Bonnie bounced the balloons up and down, watching them float back up to the ceiling and pulling them down again with the ribbon. Charlie closed the garage door and stepped into the spare room, he checked that the backdoor was locked and wondered for the thousand times why they had a cat flap, even though they didn't have a cat. He made sure the computer was switched off in the spare room before walking through the kitchen area and pushed open the kitchen door, nearly bashing Marie in the back but she moved out the way in time.

"Right this is the last load of balloons because I lost the last packet. Have you got hold of those balloons nice and tight Bonnie?" asked Charlie. Bonnie smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes daddy," she giggled. Charlie finished getting through the door while carrying the balloons behind him.

"You lost the last packet of balloons? You never took them out the bag, how did you manage that?" Marie asked. Charlie shrugged and opened the front door, Bonnie rushed out immediately and Marie followed her.

"Not sure, they were there Saturday morning but I opened the bag this afternoon and one packet was missing. It's as though we have small balloon thieves in our house," said Charlie. Marie rolled her eyes and Charlie locked the front door. From there, the three family members walked to the local village hall for Charlie's mother surprise party.

"Coast is clear guys," said Woody. The toys in Bonnie's bedroom awakened. Buzz sat up next to Woody on the bed and immediately he was thinking of his date with Jessie tonight. He was nervous and excited, but most of all he wanted it to go without a hitch and as he planned. The only thing that was bothering him was how he and Jessie slip would away without being detected by the others.

Downstairs the clock chimed eight times signalling it was an hour away until Buzz was going to meet Jessie.

"Are you alright Buzz?" Woody asked, placing a hand on his friend's plastic shoulder. Buzz jumped, startled out of his train of thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine. I was thinking," said Buzz.

"About?" prompted Woody. '_Think Buzz, think, think, think! What would keep everyone occupied? AH-HA! I got it!' _

"Maybe all of us should watch a film tonight. Bonnie and her parents have gone out and won't be back until late, so why don't we have some fun and watch a movie?" suggested Buzz.

"A western?" asked Woody, hopefully.

"Something that we'll all enjoy cowboy," said Buzz. He clapped his hand on Woody's shoulder before standing up. Woody grumbled and stood up.

"Alright, a film it is," said Woody. He brought his right hand to his lips and let out a whistle to get all the toys attention. All the toys gathered on the floor by Bonnie's door and Woody stood at the front of them all.

"How does everyone feel about watching a movie tonight?" Woody asked. There were audible agreements around the group. Bullseye stomped his hoof twice on the floorboard, the peas jumped up and down and the aliens started to make their way out the room. Jessie looked over towards Buzz and made her way over to him as the others started to leave the room.

"Buzz, what about our date?" she asked, as Trixie's tail disappeared around the door.

"Don't worry, just meet me here at nine," said Buzz. Jessie nodded her head and jogged to catch up with the group as they made there way to the lounge. Buzz quickly went under Bonnie's bed and pulled out the missing packet of balloons.

"On to the garage and beyond!" whispered Buzz. He poked his head outside Bonnie's door and made sure that the toys had entered the lounge before he made his way in the opposite direction in the hallway and towards the front door. Buzz ran through the open kitchen door and made his way over to the spare room, making sure he missed crashing into the table this time.

"Evening Buzz," Chuckles called from the windowsill. Buzz stopped in his tracks and turned to look up at the clown. The moonlight shone into the room from behind Chuckles.

"Hello Chuckles. The others are about to watch a film, if you want to join them," said Buzz. Chuckles stood up and carefully climbed down from the counter using the wine rack and made his way over to Buzz.

"And where are you going?" Chuckles asked. He looked behind Buzz's back and saw the packet of balloons. The clown raised an eyebrow. Buzz cringed. He wasn't going to be able to get out of this situation easily.

"If I tell you the truth, can you promise not to tell the other toys?" Buzz asked. Chuckles shrugged.

"Maybe, it depends on what you're doing," said Chuckles.

"I have a date with Jessie," explained Buzz. He could have sworn he saw the clowns lips started to turn upwards if only it was for a second.

"I see. You haven't told the others your going out then?" Chuckles asked sorrowful voice. Buzz shook his head.

"Then I'll cover for you two if someone asks where you've gone," said Chuckles. Buzz smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks Chuckles, I owe you one," said Buzz. Chuckles gave a nod and started to walk towards the kitchen open door, to make his way to the lounge. Buzz carried on and entered the spare room. In front of him were the backdoor and the cat flap and to the right of him was the closed garage door. With some skilful acrobatics Buzz managed to open the door and he climbed up the garden rake to switch on the light inside the chilly garage.

Carrying the packet of balloons over to the small helium canister, Buzz ripped open the packet. He rolled the ball of string over that Charlie and left on the floor along with scissors. Next he went over to his hidden empty ice cream pot and dragged it outside through the cat flap. Around the edge were twelve separate holes that Buzz had made the other night using a hand held screwdriver. Returning to the garage Buzz cut out twelve long pieces of string. When he was ready he got out a red balloon and stuck it on the nozzle before climbing to the top of the canister to work the gas. He turned the knob and the balloon started to fill with helium. Before it exploded Buzz turned the knob and the gas stopped pouring into the balloon. He got a piece of string and tied it tightly around the end before pulling the balloon off the nozzle.

The balloon lifted Buzz off the ground a little bit so he pretended to be walking across the moon as he leaped over towards the cat flap. Outside he tied the balloons string through one of the holes and kept the ice cream pot down by using the garden hose.

He repeated the process eleven times.

Jessie meanwhile was waiting impatiently for the time to get to nine pm. She sat on the armrest on the settee and wasn't focusing on the film at all but staring at the chiming clock on top of the fireplace mantel. Her boot kept going up and down as she tapped her foot and she kept smoothing out her clothes, so she could look nice for Buzz.

It didn't make much of a difference though. She had been same old Jessie from the start. She wasn't able to change her looks or keep the crinkles out of her cotton clothes. Her yarn hair was never perfect like a Barbie's and it was always an endless struggle to keep dust off her velvet cow printed designed chaps.

The cowgirl looked up at the clock and saw it was five to nine. Nervousness filled her stomach and she reached for her braid but stopped herself and checked that the other toys were busy engrossed in the film to notice her sliding off the edge of the armchair and land her boots on the carpet.

Hurrying over to the door Jessie slipped out unnoticed and walked down the hallway to Bonnie's bedroom. Jessie peered into the room and spotted Buzz standing by the wicker basket. He looked up by the door when he heard Jessie's boots clink on the hardwood surface. He smiled at her and she returned the shy grin.

"Good evening," greeted Buzz.

"Evenin," said Jessie. Buzz offered her his arm.

"You ready to go?" he asked. Jessie nodded her head and linked her arm with Buzz's.

"As I'll ever be partner," she said. Together they walked side by side to the cat flap. Jessie gave Buzz a confused look once they stopped outside it but Buzz only smiled and led her outside.

Jessie straightened herself and looked up. She gasped, her eyes became wide as saucers and she brought a hand to her mouth. Buzz walked over to the temporary made air balloon that was still being pinned down by the hosepipe. Floating in the air were twelve balloons coloured red, blue, green, purple and yellow. Each of them was tied with white ribbon to the ice cream pot.

Jessie moved closer and her face beamed with excitement. Buzz parted two ribbons to make enough space for Jessie to get through.

"Your air balloon awaits you," said Buzz. He offered her his hand this time, like a gentleman, and Jessie took it and stepped into the ice cream pot. Buzz lifted himself in and picked up the hosepipe, with an easy lift he threw it out to the ground.

With a rush of air blowing past the two toys the balloons soared up into the moonlight night. The air balloon slowed down and hovered fifty feet above the houses. There was no wind to blow them off course and they had the view of the whole town and the evening sky. The street lamp lights below glowed like fireflies following one another in different directions. The stars sparkled and the moon was big and bright. It was so close to them that they could make out the craters.

"Buzz you're brilliant," Jessie whispered in admiration.

"I thought you might like it," said Buzz.

"I love it," said Jessie. Buzz smiled and the two of them leaned against the side and pointed things out to each other from below and above. There sides touched and Buzz was brave enough to wrap an arm around Jessie's shoulder. Jessie responded by leaning her head against Buzz's chest, her head slightly tilted up to look at the stars through the ribbon.

For a quarter of an hour Buzz and Jessie stayed floating in the sky and silence pierced the night.

"The stars are so beautiful," Jessie sighed. Buzz nodded his head, his arm was still draped around Jessie's shoulder and he had no intention of moving it away.

"I used to think they were the most beautiful thing ever, until I met you," murmured Buzz. He slowly put his spare hand under Jessie's chin and lowered his head closer to hers. There eyes sparked with desire and anticipation, Jessie's eyes fluttered shut as Buzz gently placed his lips against hers.

It was a simple kiss, nothing to heated and nothing to quick. It was pure and passionate, as a first kiss would be. Buzz had never felt anything more electrifying and Jessie felt her heart swell. Jessie was giddy, she was happy, she was excited, and she was in love. She sighed and continued to kiss Buzz. Buzz was overjoyed, he was elated, soaring in space and over the moon, he had never felt more in love.

A whistle sliced the air and separated Buzz and Jessie from their kiss. A boom sounded out in the distance and a shower of gold exploded against the darkness.

"Wow, ya planned fireworks as well?" Jessie asked, grinning.

"Nope but I imagine there from Bonnie's grandmother's party," said Buzz, smiling. They smiled and rested their foreheads against each other as another rocket fired up into the sky. Buzz kissed Jessie lightly once more before they sat down together in the ice cream pot and watched the fireworks display.

When the fireworks ended, Buzz untied two balloons and the ice cream pot started to lower to the ground. It landing in the back garden and Buzz and Jessie untied the balloons and watched them all float back up into space. Together they carried the pot into the garage again and Buzz switched off the light and shut the door.

"Let's hope the others haven't noticed that we've gone," said Jessie.

"I had Chuckles cover for us," said Buzz. He took Jessie's hand and together they made there way to the lounge. They could hear the television blaring as they edged closer to the door. Before they entered the room Jessie stopped and faced Buzz.

"Thank you for tonight," she said. Buzz smiled and she kissed his cheek.

"We'll do it again sometime although without the balloons," said Buzz. Jessie smiled and they sneaked back into the lounge. Buzz gave Jessie a boost up so she could sit on the arm rest of the settee again and Buzz sat on the floor in front of the settee. Chuckles looked over at Buzz and Jessie. Seeing there love struck faces almost made him chuckle.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Hug N Kiss**


	5. Hug 'N' Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pixar.**

**Author's Note: Hello, thank you to Funkywatermelon, Fanficaddict02, krystal-clearxo, xXCanaryXx, caralina100, lilo, Palaguna, LilStarWriter and linklover77 for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. Also thank yous for the alerts and faves. I very much appreciate it. **

**I wasn't expecting this chapter to come out how I wrote it, it was very different in my mind but I'm pleased with this outcome either way. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, I shall update when I can and don't forget to leave a review. **

**Also I probably won't update until after Christmas so I want to wish all my readers a very Merry Christmas. I hope you all have a good one. :D**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hug N Kiss**

Tuesday morning soon rolled round. When Bonnie was still fast asleep in her warm and comfortable bed, Charlie started the car with a rumble from the engine. He slowly backed off the drive and headed to work. Mrs Anderson busied herself around the house, getting ready to head off to work at Sunnyside Day Care Centre. An hour before she had to leave she woke up her daughter and carried the tired child downstairs to have breakfast.

While slowly waking up Buzz could hear the clinking sounds downstairs as Marie got out a bowl and spoon while Bonnie overfilled her breakfast bowl with sugary cereal and splashed the milk on the table.

He felt something lightly nudge his cheek and he smiled. Buzz was still half asleep and dreaming of his date last night with Jessie. The kiss replayed in his mind and he continued to feel something lick his face.

"Jessie," Buzz mumbled. He heard a chortle and Buzz snapped open his eyes only to close them again as Bullseye licked Buzz's face over his sapphire blue eyes. Jessie sat by Buzz's feet and was smiling widely at him.

"Bullseye, down boy," said Buzz, putting up his hands to shield his face. The loveable horse backed off Buzz and trotted over to Jessie where she reached up and stroked his muzzle. Buzz cricked his back as he slowly sat up and he gave a shy smile at Jessie. Around the room the toys were still fast asleep.

"Mornin," said Jessie.

"Good morning...why was Bullseye licking my face?" Buzz asked, raising a brown eyebrow.

"Well we've been awake for the past hour. I was tellin him about last night and as soon as Bonnie was out the room, he galloped over to give his blessin I suppose. He did it ta me as soon as I finished tellin him," said Jessie. Bullseye nodded his head and licked Jessie's cheek before taking her hat in his mouth and moving away. He bent down playfully and wagged his tail in the air. Jessie reached over to snatch her hat back but he avoided her and ran to the end of the bed.

"You won't be getting that back for a while," said Buzz.

"Nope, I'll wrestle it from him later but right now I want ta sit with ya," said Jessie. She crawled over to him and Buzz put an arm around her, his hand rested on her hip. The birds chirped outside Bonnie's window, sunlight started to slowly flood the room and further up the street they could hear the paper boy riding his bike and ringing his bell while passing each house and throwing a newspaper at the front door.

"What's on your mind?" Buzz asked, quietly. Jessie let out a hum and rested her head on Buzz's shoulder.

"Are we a we?" the cowgirl asked.

"A couple?" questioned Buzz.

"Yes," said Jessie. Her emerald eyes shone brightly as she turned to gaze at Buzz.

"I want to be. What do you think?" Buzz asked.

"I would like ta be too. I've been head over heals for ya since ya complimented my hair," said Jessie. Buzz blushed.

"Your beautiful hair full of yarn," said Buzz. He brushed his hand across the red fibre and down to the tip of her plait.

"That might still have some green paint in it somewhere," complained Jessie. "I ain't had chance to undo it and check."

"I'm sure Buzz will help ya out with that," said a voice behind them. Jessie and Buzz turned their heads around to see Woody awake and leaning his back against Bonnie's pillow, a meaningful grin spread across his face.

"Morning," said Buzz, innocently. He quickly removed his hand from Jessie's waist. Woody rolled his eyes.

"Guys, relax. I heard everything," said Woody, calmly.

"And what do ya think?" asked Jessie.

"Well I think it's about time. I had a feeling something was going on between you two after ya held hands at the dump. Since then you two have been circling each other with odd loving smiles. It reminded me of how Bo used to look at me and how Mr Potato Head and Mrs Potato Head act around each other. It's been a bit disturbing actually," said Woody. Jessie scowled at her brother.

"So you're alright about us?" Buzz asked, returning his hand to rest on Jessie's waist and indicating with his other hand to himself and Jessie. Woody faked doubting it and scratched his chin.

"Hmm I don't know, my best friend dating my sister? Should I allow it?" he pondered. Jessie leaped up from her sitting position and tackled Woody against Bonnie's pillow.

"As if you get any say," she cried, smiling. Woody laughed.

"Okay, okay, you can date each other. I'm alright with it," said Woody. Jessie gave him a tight squeeze before standing up and pulling up Woody with her. She picked him up and spun him around while he was still in her death grip and Buzz laughed.

"What's going on?" Slinky mumbled having been awoken by Buzz's laughter.

"Argh...oh the usual Slink, Jessie's suffocating me. Will you put me down already?" Woody asked. Jessie let go of Woody and he landed on the bed with a thump, one of his legs ended up being by his shoulder.

"Opps," said Jessie, giggling. She ran across the duvet and over to Buzz and plopped herself down next to him.

"Oh sure hide behind your boyfriend," said Woody, sitting up. Bullseye let out a laughing neigh down at the end of the bed.

"Boyfriend?" asked Slinky, puzzled. Buzz and Jessie smiled at him and he let out a bark. "I knew you'll get together!"

"Well looks like Potato Head owes me some money," said Hamm. He stood next to Slinky on the bedside table and had been awakened by Buzz, Jessie and Woody. A pair of lips was thrown up onto the bedside table in front of Hamm.

"Not likely Hamm, you bet they would get together when we were still Andy's toys," said Mr Potato Head's voice out of the lips.

"And you bet they wouldn't get together for another five years yet," argued Hamm. He purposely moved his hoof to knock the lips off the front of the table. The lips fell and landed on Mr Potato Head's head.

"Hey!" the heard Mr Potato Head shout.

"I think it's wonderful," said Mrs Potato Head's piercing voice from down on the floor. Next to her, Mr Potato Head placed his lips back in.

"I knew you two were going to kiss the other day," said Trixie, excitedly. She was up on the window sill with Rex, as Bonnie had placed them there as her guardians to stop anything scary entering Bonnie's bedroom through the closed window.

"When is the wedding?" Buttercup asked with a wink. Both Buzz and Jessie blushed while the toys that knew them best burst out laughing.

"Yeah, then you can have space cowboy children for us to play with!" said another one of the pea's, as they jumped around Buzz and Jessie. Woody was in hysterics. The toys on the floor, the aliens, Mr and Mrs Potato Head and Totoro had joined the rest of the toys on the bed.

"I don't t-think that'll h-happen Peatrice," stuttered Buzz. He rubbed the back of his neck while Jessie loosened her collar.

"Oh leave them alone, can't you see your embarrassing them," scolded Dolly.

"No were not," said Woody. Dolly smacked him around the head so his hat fell off but Woody still continued to chuckle.

"Have you kissed yet?" asked Peanelope.

"Ewww," exclaimed Peaty.

"Once," mumbled Buzz, very quietly but somehow the toys managed to hear him.

"Oh well then Romeo why don't you show some affection to your Juliet?" said Mr Pricklepants chivalry.

Buzz looked at Jessie and leaned over to give her a hug. He whispered quietly in her ear.

"You realise now that they're never going to leave us alone?" Jessie pulled her head back so she could gaze at Buzz.

"At least it gives us good reasons ta sneak off together though," said Jessie, optimistically. Buzz grinned. Jessie placed a hand behind Buzz's head and pulled him towards her. There lips met and Buzz, stunned by Jessie's actions in front of the other toys, closed his eyes and returned Jessie's kiss.

"I was wrong. That's the disturbing part," said Woody, averting his eyes from his two best friends. Buzz heard what Woody said and pulled away from Jessie.

"Get used to it," he said, happily. Jessie laughed while Woody covered his face with his hat. The sound of Bonnie's approaching footsteps caused the toys freeze for a moment before returning to their original places. Woody lifted his hat off his face and placed it back on his head. Before becoming inanimate, he smiled. He was happy for his two best friends but he was going to tease them endlessly for the amount of teases Buzz and Jessie played on him and Bo years ago.

* * *

**Next chapter: Tackle Kiss**

**Reeves3. **


	6. Tackle Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pixar related that you see. **

**Author's Note: Hey howdy hey! Thank you for the reviews fanficaddict02, krystal-clearxo, Funkywatermelon, Phoenix-LOL, Palaguna, lilo, dmwcool1 and xXCanaryXx. Also thanks for those who alerted and faved. It's much appreciated.**

**Sorry for the small delay in the update. I have an assignment due to be in at the end of January so I've been working on that for the past couple of days.**

**This chapter continues on from the last one. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review.  
**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tackle Kiss**

Bonnie opened her bedroom door and quickly started to put on her clothes and shoes, eager to go to Sunnyside with her mother. The toys were scattered around her room and remained motionless. Buzz kept stealing glances towards Jessie when Bonnie's back was turned and the cowgirl gave him a smile. It wasn't long until Bonnie had left her bedroom, carrying her backpack on her back. The toys soon heard the front door open and shut. The sound of Bonnie and Marie's voices were heard outside, the car doors slammed shut and the engine rumbled to life before it drove down the road.

The toys started to go about there business. Mrs Potato Head, Dolly, Trixie, Peatrice and Peanelope instantly went over to Jessie and dragged her off under the bed so they could gossip about her and Buzz's relationship.

"When did he ask you out?" Dolly asked.

"A few days ago," said Jessie. She was finding this to be the most bizarre thing. Jessie was never one to talk about boys. She used to have the occasional talk with Bo Peep back in Andy's room but that was when Jessie continued to deny her feelings for Buzz and Bo ended up gushing about Woody, which disturbed Jessie to no end.

"What was your date like? What did you do?" Trixie asked, bouncing on her feet.

"It was last night. He made an air balloon and we both hovered over the houses and watched a fireworks display," explained Jessie.

"How romantic," Mrs Potato Head sighed.

"Is he a good kisser?" giggled Peatrice. Jessie blushed and scratched her yarn hair.

"Well he's the only guy I've kissed so yeah that makes him pretty darn much the best," she said, smiling. She couldn't believe she was talking about this to them all. She wondered what Buzz was up to as the female toys continued to bombard Jessie with questions.

"All I'm saying, is as her big brother, I don't want you hurting her," said Woody. Buzz placed his head in his hands. How it had been a good idea to tell the other toys about him and Jessie being an item, he'd never know. Because now, Woody was giving the 'I'm her big brother speech', Hamm and Mr Potato Head were arguing over their bet, Rex was asking for dating advice, Mr Pricklepants was quoting romantic Shakespeare sonnets, Slinky and Buttercup were giving him 'you sly dog, how could you not tell us,' talk and Bullseye, Totoro and the three aliens were staring at Buzz, waiting for him to say something.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us sooner," said Slinky.

"Well I told Chuckles but that was only so he could cover for me and Jessie," said Buzz. The toys gasped and stared at him.

"But we're your best friends. Why didn't you tell us first?" asked Rex, saddened.

"Why is this so important to you all?" Buzz asked, looking at them all.

"Because," said Mr Potato Head. He took of his bowler hat and rolled the rim through his hands, struggling to find the right words to say.

"Because...?" Buzz prompted, raising his eyebrow.

"Were happy for you Buzzy boy," said Hamm, seriously. Buzz sat back, touched and surprised at Hamm's words.

"Yeah, you get the girl of your dreams," said Mr Potato Head. "And Jessie gets some Spanish action," he joked.

"Some what?" asked Buzz, feeling very confused. Mr Potato Head's eyes widened and he quickly corrected his slip up.

"I mean, she gets you Buzz," the spud muttered. Buzz continued to frown and Woody decided to get the toys to go off and do there own thing. No one had told Buzz what had happened to him at Sunnyside and Buzz had never asked, so all of Andy's toys remained silent.

Woody and Buzz remained the only two toys on the bed after they watched the others move along and head into the lounge to watch a film.

"Look Buzz, I actually want to talk to you about Jessie," said Woody, seriously.

"Woody for the thousandth time, yes I'll look after and I haven't pulled her string!" shouted Buzz. Woody raised an eyebrow. An uncomfortable silence spread between them.

"Thanks for the nightmares," Woody said sarcastically. He shook his head. "No, what I want to talk to you about is-,"

"Do I have to listen to this?" Buzz asked, weakly.

"Yes it's important," snapped Woody. Buzz stood up and Woody did the same.

"Woody I've heard your big brother speech-,"

"Just make sure you don't get separated like Bo and I!" yelled Woody. Buzz heard Woody sigh and he turned around to face him. Woody stared dejectedly around the room before meeting Buzz's eyes.

"If there's ever a yard sale and Jessie ends up going, go after her. I mean it Buzz. When Bo went, I struggled for years and still am now with my guilt for letting her go but Andy and you guys needed me so I stayed. I don't want Jessie to be abandoned again and it's my job to make sure our family is safe and kept protected," said Woody, sincerely. Buzz stared at his friend, feeling the sadness rise in his chest for him.

Buzz walked across the bed and placed a comforting hand on Woody's shoulder.

"No matter what happens in the future, I will never leave Jessie's side," Buzz promised. Woody gave him a smile.

"Good...now my big brother speech!" said Woody, grinning. Buzz moved his hand away and covered his ears while shouting "I'm not listening".

"Okay, okay, I won't say anything." Woody grabbed Buzz's arms and pulled them down. A couple of seconds silence passed between the two best friends before Woody announced.

"My best man speech however..."

Underneath the bed, the female toys had settled themselves down on the floor, sitting in a circle. Jessie's head hurt and she was looking for a way to escape. She needed to do something rough, all this girl talk was driving her insane.

"Did you have any idea Buzz would be so romantic?" Mrs Potato Head.

"Not a clue, real surprisin," Jessie said. She was staring out from under the dangling bed sheets and barely paying any attention. The sun shone in through the sheet, bring light under the bed. Jessie could hear the toys out on the other side. All of a sudden she heard Buzz shout from above and saw Woody's boots land on the floor to the left of them. Jessie quickly got up and hurried over, she lifted the bed sheet over her head to see Buzz drop down and start to chase Woody.

Jessie grinned. _Finally! Some roughhousing_, she thought happily.

"Gotta go girls, the Sheriff needs ma help!" she called back to Dolly, Mrs Potato Head, the two peas and Trixie before running out from under the bed and after Buzz.

Woody ran out of Bonnie's door and down the hallway, Buzz was making his way out of the door when Jessie popped out from under the bed. Bullseye spotted Jessie running after Buzz and decided to help her out. He galloped behind her and used his head to lift the cowgirl over him and onto his back. Jessie stood on his saddle and crouched low to pat his neck.

"Good job Bullseye," she praised. Bullseye neighed and continued to gallop after Buzz. It didn't take long to catch up with those short legs

Buzz watched Bullseye speed ahead of him and after Woody. He was happy to have some backup but he then spotted Jessie standing on the saddle and facing him...ready to pounce.

"Don't Jess-,"

"Yeehaar!"

Jessie leaped and Bullseye kept going. There was the briefest moment of a look of panic on Buzz's face before Jessie tackled him and they flipped backwards across the carpet. Buzz landed on his back and Jessie fell across his chest. There foreheads clunked together and while Buzz had his eyes shut, Jessie opened hers. Quickly she pressed her lips firmly on Buzz's and brushed her nails up his cheek to his ear, sending a shiver down his body.

'_There's a secret mission, in uncharted space.'_

Jessie giggled against Buzz's lips and the two of them looked at Buzz's chest, where Jessie's chest had pushed in one of the buttons.

"Opps." Jessie slid off Buzz and stood up. Buzz did a backwards gambol and flipped himself upright.

"What was the tackle for?" Buzz asked. Jessie shrugged and smiled.

"I wanted to say hi," she simply said. Buzz grinned. _'Of course she did.'_ He thought.

"Why were you chasin Woody for?" Jessie asked. Buzz blushed.

"He said he wanted to give me his best man speech," Buzz mumbled.

"Best man speech? But isn't a best man for a weddin...," Jessie trailed off as the realisation at what Woody was suggesting came forth into her mind. She looked at Buzz and smirked.

"Let's get some sellotape!" she said, darkly. Buzz grinning wickedly.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Quickie kiss**

**Reeves3. :)**

**Also little note: When Jessie talks I might put words like ma and ta for my and to, to try and give it a bit of western speech, I suppose, lol. I also take away some of the 'g's for example in chasing, I just put chasin. **

**I'm not purpously making mistakes. :)**


	7. Quickie Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't anything that belongs to Pixar, even though I have Woody, Buzz and Jessie toys. **

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. :) **

**There's a character in this chapter that makes an appearance in Toy Story 3 who is a cameo Boo from Monster's Inc, or Mary Gibbs is her real name. In case you don't know which one she is, she's the brown haired girl with a pink with white spots headband, playing with the blue cat and sunflower toy in the Butterfly room. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't forget to leave a review and I shall update soon. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Quickie Kiss**

"Guess what guys! Mom says I can take two of you to Sunnyside for the day," Bonnie announced gleefully. She jumped into her bedroom, after just finishing her sugary breakfast. She lined up all her toys on her bed and scanned her eyes up and down the line before deciding on Woody and Buzz. She placed the cowboy and space ranger by her backpack.

"Bonnie, have you brushed your teeth?" Marie called.

"No," Bonnie chimed. She skipped out the room and towards the bathroom.

Jessie felt the uncertainty in her stomach. She didn't want Buzz to go back to Sunnyside. None of the toys knew what had happened to the day care after they escaped from it. Had Lotso made his way back? Were Big Baby, Twitch, Sparks, Chunk and Stretch working for him? What was worse though, was the thought if Woody and Buzz never returned.

Jessie shuddered. She reached for her braid and followed the rest of the toys down off the bed, onto the wicker basket and onto the floor. They all headed over to Woody and Buzz, the two of them were standing by Bonnie's backpack.

"Make sure you boys, be careful at Sunnyside," said Dolly.

"We will. I doubt Lotso made his way back and hopefully Barbie and Ken will still be there," said Woody, comfortingly.

"Still if that bear is there, loosen his stitches!" growled Slinky. His coils shook with anger. All of Andy's toys looked angry, Hamm was wearing a frown and even Rex had a livid glint in his eyes.

"Yeah after he kept us locked in crates and put me in the box!" shouted Mr Potato Head.

"Crates? The box?" Buzz asked. He didn't remember any of that. All he could recollect was the awful playtime with the toddlers and then waking up in the garbage truck. Woody shared a glance with Jessie and knew she was worrying that Buzz would find out about him being put in demo mode.

Up the hallway they heard Bonnie starting to leave the bathroom. The toys quickly said there goodbyes to Woody and Buzz before returning to the bed. Jessie, however, remained standing in front of Buzz.

"Jess, get back up on the bed," said Buzz. He hurried over to her and noticed how worried she looked. "What's the matter?" he asked, gently. He frowned, confused at why she would be upset. Jessie stared at the floor boarding so Buzz put a hand under Jessie's chin and raised her head so he could look up at her in the eyes.

"Please be careful at Sunnyside and watch your back," Jessie warned.

'_What on Earth happened at Sunnyside that I missed, that's got them all so worried?' _Buzz thought. As Bonnie's approaching footsteps got louder, Jessie didn't wait for a reply and scrambled towards Bonnie's bed. Buzz decided to follow her. He jumped onto the wicker basket just as Jessie turned around and was ready to freeze.

"What are you doin Buzz!" hissed Jessie. She watched him hurry over the quilt and he quickly tried to kiss her lips but ended up kissing the tip of her turned up nose. Jessie blinked startled but her eyes softened and she watched Buzz turn around.

"Don't worry, I'll be home before you know it," he quickly said, over his shoulder while running to the edge of the bed. He pushed the red button on his suit, his wings popped out and he soared down to the backpack. He landed on his feet and brought his wings back in and fell inanimate by Woody's side as Bonnie entered the room.

"Come on Buzz and Woody, lets go," cheered Bonnie, skipping towards the two toys. She put them in her backpack and the two of them jumbled about as Bonnie continued to skip down the hallway, out the open front door and into the car. Marie turned on the radio, which gave some cover for Buzz so he could speak to Woody.

"Woody, what happened to me at Sunnyside?" Buzz asked. He looked at Woody with seriousness held in his blue eyes.

"Nothing, honestly Buzz. It was nothing. You just hit your head pretty hard. That's what Jessie told me anyway when I returned," Woody lied. He was good at lying but he hated to do it. Woody knew the truth would only upset Buzz. He had been demo Buzz, bad Buzz to all his friends. Forgotten about them completely and sided with Lotso and his goons. Of course it hadn't been his fault, but all the toys knew Buzz wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he did know the truth.

Buzz continued to wear a frown. _Why wasn't anyone giving him straight answers?_

The car soon pulled up in the staff parking lot at Sunnyside. Bonnie jumped down out from the passenger seat and held her mothers hand as they walked into the day care. Marie led Bonnie to the cloak room where all the children hung there coats and bags on pegs. Before putting her bag on the red peg, Bonnie pulled out Buzz and Woody to take into the Butterfly room.

"Be good, I'm only at the reception desk if you need me," said Marie. She kissed her daughter's forehead and watched as Bonnie pushed open the door of the Butterfly room.

Already inside the colourful decorated room were a number of children and two supervising adults. Bonnie rushed over to her friend Mary Gibbs who was playing with Ken. Bonnie took Woody and Buzz on an adventure of some mysterious planet and Mary joined her by introducing Ken as the fashionable superstar who helps them out.

"Come on children, time for a break," said one of the supervising women, after an hour of playing. Bonnie dropped Buzz and Woody next to Ken and all the children rushed outside to the play area. When the door shut all the toys in the room came to life.

"FAROUT! How did you guys end up coming back here?" Ken exclaimed, standing up. Before either Woody or Buzz could answer, Ken started speaking again.

"Barbie has been worried sick. She hasn't got out of her tracksuit for days. She, well all of us, thought you weren't going to make it out of the dump alive. But now you're here. You are you right and not two different toys?" Ken asked.

"No it's us Ken," said Woody. Ken grinned and ran over to the Dream House. Buzz and Woody exchanged glances.

"Barbie! You won't believe who's here," Ken yelled, happily.

"Who?" Barbie asked, her voice coming out from inside the house. Barbie's head poked out from one of the windows and she spotted Buzz and Woody. They waved at her and her mouth dropped.

"You're alive! I'll be down in a sec," said Barbie. She closed the window doors and Ken walked back over to Woody and Buzz. Around them all the toys started to move and head over to their friends and started to play. Woody could see there was much happiness in the room, compared to when Lotso welcomed them all.

"She's just getting changed," explained Ken. Buzz and Woody nodded their heads.

"So Lotso, is he here?" Woody asked. Ken shook his head.

"He hasn't come back. What happened to him at the dump?" Ken asked.

"We're not sure, but we'll talk about that later," said Woody. Ken nodded his head and Barbie came down the lift at the side of the Dream House. She was wearing her turquoise unitard, striped leg warmers and had her pink scarf wrapped around her hair, her pink belt and her pink high heeled shoes on. Once she reached Buzz and Woody she gave them a hug each, tightly squeezing them around their necks.

"Is everyone else okay? Jessie? Rex? The Potato Heads? Slink-,"

"Yeah Barbie everyone is fine. We all live at Bonnie Anderson's house now, she's our new owner," said Buzz. Barbie let go of his neck and walked backwards to stand next to Ken.

"Bonnie? Oh she's the daughter of the receptionist isn't she? She's a sweet girl. But guys, what happened at the dump? We thought you had been lost forever. Come into the Dream House and we'll talk," Barbie suggested. Woody and Buzz followed Ken and Barbie into Ken's Dream House and struggled to get through the door while Barbie and Ken had no trouble at all.

The four toys sat around a small plastic table. Woody's hat brushed the ceiling so he took it off and kept it in his hands. Barbie and Ken questioned Woody and Buzz about everything that had happened after the dumpster truck toppled the toys inside. Woody spoke first as Buzz couldn't remember anything until he had been woken up by Jessie kissing the side of his face.

"He didn't push the button!" Barbie cried outraged, when Buzz finished telling her about Lotso betraying them once again. Ken glared and pounded his first into his hand, menacingly.

"If that bear ever comes here again I swear I'll...do something," Ken threatened. Woody finished telling the story of how the aliens saved them, returning back to Andy's house and finally being donated to Bonnie.

"So what's been happening at Sunnyside now that Lotso isn't in charge?" Woody asked, once Ken had finished wiping the nonexistent tears from his eyes.

"Well, Ken and I are in charge now," said Barbie. Woody and Buzz raised their eyebrows.

"Yep, we're making this place cool and groovy!" Ken put in, placing his hands on his waist.

"All the toys have agreed to alternate days in the Caterpillar room and we always have extra toys in the room in hiding to take over if someone has had enough," explained Barbie.

"Wow, that's really good. Those toddlers were a nightmare," said Buzz. Barbie smiled at him and a realisation came into her mind.

"Ken, honey, why don't you get the guys and I'll show Buzz and Woody around to see what we've done," Barbie said. She gave Ken a piercing glance and quickly nodded her head in Buzz's direction. Ken followed her gaze and the realisation Barbie had, burst forth in his mind as well.

"Of course my sweetheart, make sure you show them the plans for welcoming future donated toys," said Ken. He walked to the door before hurrying back to Barbie.

"Noses," he murmured. Barbie smiled and the two of them brushed their noses against each others. Woody looked around the room, avoiding his eyes from the scene and Buzz frowned at the two plastic toys. _What are they doing?_ He thought. Ken soon moved away and walked out the Dream House. Barbie blushed when she spotted Woody and Buzz staring at her.

"It's our cute way of giving each other a kiss and telling one another that we love each other," Barbie said, with a giggle. Now Buzz understood. Barbie led Buzz and Woody outside of the Dream House and showed them the plans. While Buzz was engrossed in the plans and Barbie was giving him all the details, Woody scanned the room and spotted Chatter Telephone by the big chair.

"Hey you fixed him up," said Woody, gladly. Barbie looked up and saw Woody was looking at the aged telephone toy.

"Yeah, go over there. I'm sure he'll want to speak to you," said Barbie. Woody smiled and did just that. The cowboys back was turned as he spoke to the telephone so he never noticed Ken retuning back from the Caterpillar room with Big Baby, Stretch, Sparks, Chunk and Twitch following him. They all wore a guilty expression on their faces.

"Erm Buzz?" Ken coughed. Buzz turned around and saw the group of them standing behind him. "The guys and I want to say sorry for what we did to you while we were in Lotso's command," said Ken. A line of the word 'sorry' came from the five other toys.

"What are you apologising for?" Buzz asked. The six toys looked back and forth at one another.

"You mean you don't remember?" Ken asked shocked.

"Remember what?" asked Buzz. This was making him nervous now. What had they done to him?

"Wooo, we got off the hook," cheered Stretch. Barbie frowned.

"No you didn't Stretch," she said, firmly. Barbie turned to gaze at Buzz with a softer look. "You really don't remember what happened?" she asked. Buzz shook his head, feeling vulnerable. Something bad must have happened and he didn't know what. It scared him.

"Barbie," said Buzz. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Of course I can Buzz. Let's walk and talk," said Barbie. Buzz walked next to Barbie as she led him pass the toilets and into the Caterpillar room.

"Well after the rough playtime you guys had in here. You decided to go see Lotso about being transferred into the Butterfly room, where I was with Ken. I didn't know about this until I saw the guys being forced in cages and Ken told me once I questioned him about it. Anyway, you got out of the room and found Stretch, Twitch, Chunk and Ken in the vending machine," said Barbie. They slowly walked around the room. Parts of it were coming back to Buzz now at Barbie's every word, he remembered the vending machine and climbing inside it, watching the four toys placing bets and...

"And you bumped into Big Baby. The guys tied you to a chair and Lotso gave the order to...,"

"Switch me to demo mode," Buzz finished. He remembered the Bookworm getting the manual for a Buzz Lightyear Action Figure, he remembered Sparks unscrewing the bolts on his back and them accessing the switch. Anger towards Lotso built up inside Buzz. But Buzz then realised why he had a memory blank. He hadn't been his normal self, he had been Demo Buzz.

He grabbed Barbie's shoulders and turned her to face him.

"What did I do?" he asked, begging for an answer, even though he didn't want to hear it.

"Lotso convinced you that Sunnyside was Star Command and that all of us were working for Zurg," Barbie answered quietly. Buzz brought his hands to his face and took in a deep breath.

"You then put all the guys in the boxes, over there by the window. I came into the room then and was placed in a cage as well. I didn't like what Ken was doing. They put Mr Potato Head in the sandbox outside for the entire night and you were left to patrol and keep guard of us," said Barbie. Buzz lowered his hands.

"Did I say anything to Jessie?" he asked, fretfully.

"You called her a temptress," Barbie said. Buzz let out a groan. Barbie filled him in when Woody came back and they planned their escape and how to switch Buzz back to normal. Barbie stopped walking near a unit full of trays of pens, pencils, crayons, glitter, glue and felt. She reached underneath and pulled out the Buzz Lightyear Action Figure Manual that they hadn't returned to the Bookworm yet. She handed it to Buzz and they sat on the floor, Buzz flipped through the pages of the manual.

"So Rex and Hamm tackled you to the floor and we opened up your back. The switch didn't work so Hamm read out what we had to do. Rex put his finger in the small hole on your back and he left it in there for to long because you started to speak Spanish," said Barbie.

Buzz looked at her as if she was joking.

"I did what?" he asked, taken aback.

"You spoke Spanish and acted it. The manual was in Spanish for the instructions on how to switch the Spanish off so we had to leave you like it," said Barbie. Buzz flipped through the pages and found the Spanish words, his eyes widened when he realised he could read and understand it.

"It says you had to push the button in again for another five seconds," said Buzz. Barbie's eyes widened and she leaned over to read the manual.

"You can still read Spanish? Can you speak it to? I bet Jessie would love that," giggled Barbie. Buzz pulled a face.

"Why would Jessie like it?"

"Oh because she was so smitten when you protected her, gave her the look as if she was an angel and you did a Spanish dance type thing in front of her. It was so funny how you behaved," said Barbie, grinning.

Mr Potato Head's words from yesterday rang in Buzz's memory. _'And Jessie gets some Spanish action!' _Is that all she wanted from him, Spanish Buzz and not the real him? Had that been why she was worried about him coming to Sunnyside. So he didn't have to find out the truth that all she wanted out of him was a romantic Spaniard.

"Are you alright?" Barbie asked, noticing that Buzz had been silent for some time.

"I'm fine," he lied, letting out a deep sigh.

* * *

**What will happen in the next chapter, hmmm?**

**No preview of the kiss, it's what a cliffhanger is for! Muhahahaha. **

**Reeves3. **


	8. Eskimo Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pixar.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to Phoenix-LOL, listenin2brunomars, Funkywatermelon, xXCanaryXx, Fanficaddict02, dragon1215, krystal-clearxo, CandyHardyCenaHale, lilo and Elocinn for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**This continues from the last chapter. **

**I hope this chapter is okay, I'm pleased with how it's turned out. I shall update when I can and don't forget to leave a review. **

**Reeves3. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Eskimo Kiss**

In the afternoon Bonnie drew pictures at Sunnyside of all her toys, starting with Woody and Buzz as live models but she drew the rest by memory. When it was time to go home with her mother, she packed all the pictures in her backpack along with her two toys.

"Wait till the guys see these, they're awesome," said Woody, smiling. He had flipped through the pictures to find the one of him and was very impressed. Buzz sat next to Woody but in a quiet disposition, he was looking at the pictures, his mind was elsewhere. Woody turned his head and raised an eyebrow at Buzz.

"You okay there?" Woody asked.

"Wha...oh yeah, fine," mumbled Buzz. Woody frowned, it didn't seem like his friend was fine.

"Are you sure?" Woody questioned.

"Yeah Woody I'm fine! Just leave it would you!" snapped Buzz. Woody flailed his arms in the air before clamping a hand over Buzz's mouth.

"Keep your voice down. Do you want Bonnie or her mother to hear us?" hissed Woody. He removed his hand before asking. "What's got your buttons pushed?"

"Nothing," Buzz sighed, avoiding Woody's speculating stare. Woody remained silent, if Buzz was raising his voice Woody knew something was wrong. He would ask Buzz later though because the car pulled up on the driveway and Buzz and Woody froze. Bonnie walked inside the house, following her mother and went into the kitchen. She picked up an orange out the fruit bowl and grabbed Chuckles off the shelf and took him in her bedroom to play.

"Hey guys, did you miss me? I drew pictures of you all," said Bonnie. She placed Chuckles on the bed and swung her backpack off her back. Bonnie opened it and pulled out Buzz, Woody plus all the pictures she drew. She kicked off her shoes and pushed them under her bed along with different board games and books. Going over to her closet, she opened the white doors and got out a ball of blu-tack. Running over to the wall opposite her bed and next to her door, Bonnie stuck the pictures up on the white wooden boarder, below the green painted walls. She stopped occasionally to take a slice of orange and pop it in her mouth.

"Bonnie, your grandmother's here. Come down and say hello," Marie called from the lounge. Bonnie grinned finished tacking up the last picture. She turned and rushed out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

In an instant the toys started to move and make their way towards the pictures. Woody quickly jumped down with Chuckles and headed over to Dolly and Slinky who were the first two there. Buzz stood up on the bed and spotted Jessie making her way over to him.

"I'm so glad you're back," she breathed. Jessie wrapped her arms around Buzz and gave him a big hug but paused when she realised Buzz wasn't hugging her back. She let go of him and Buzz had a firm look on his face, his jaw set.

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked.

"I know about Demo and Spanish Buzz," answered Buzz. Jessie gasped and Buzz carried on talking in a frustrated voice. "Why didn't anyone tell me about being switched? Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"We knew it would bother you," said Jessie, fighting back against Buzz's argument.

"Of course it bothers me! What about Spanish Buzz? Apparently you love him, according to Barbie and Mr Potato Head thinks you want some Spanish action off me. Is that why you didn't want me to go to Sunnyside? So I didn't have to find out that you prefer him over me," growled Buzz.

"What?" Jessie cried, outraged. Her hands curled into fists.

"Come off it, Barbie said you loved Spanish Buzz. Why after ten years of being your friend did you suddenly fall for me at Sunnyside if it wasn't for Spanish Buzz?" shouted Buzz. He was stepping in hot water here and he knew it but he wasn't going to give in until he had an answer. The toys over by the door were to busy to notice their argument.

"Did Bonnie drop you on your head at Sunnyside?" Jessie asked, stepping dangerously close towards Buzz.

"Answer me Jessie! Who do you want, me or Spanish Buzz?"

Jessie slapped Buzz across the face.

"How dare you give me a choice, you really think I'm that shallow? That your Spanish alter ego makes some smooth moves and I want him forever? You were talkin Spanish! I didn't have a clue what you were sayin. You could have said I smelt like paint and looked like the back end of a cow for all I knew. You took me by surprise and I was worried about you going to Sunnyside because I knew you would come back not being able to forgive yourself for what happened. Even though it was not your fault for being switched, it was that damn bear! I don't want Spanish Buzz. I want you. You Buzz Lightyear! I love you."

Jessie gasped and put her hands to her lips. She had just told Buzz, she loved him for the first time. Buzz stared at Jessie with his mouth hanging open, his anger diminished.

"I have to go," Jessie quickly mumbled. She ran towards the edge of the bed.

"Jess wait-," called Buzz. He reached forward to grab her hand but it was too late, Jessie had already jumped off the bed and ran inside the built in closet, closing the doors behind her. Buzz's shoulders slumped.

"I'll get my new toys nana and show them to you," said Bonnie's voice, outside the door. The toys by the door quickly rushed back into their places. Buzz fell on the bed with Woody and Chuckles next to him. Bonnie opened the door and gathered up the toys Andy gave her five days ago.

"Where's Jessie?" Bonnie asked her toys. She searched under her quilt, under the bed and scattered everything underneath in different directions, in the plastic microwave, by the tea table and checked the window sill but had no luck. Without Jessie, she carried all of Andy's toys into the lounge to show her grandmother. She introduced each toy much like Andy had gone for her and played with them in the lounge for two hours until her grandmother decided it was time to leave.

Charlie pulled up on the driveway an hour after his mother had left. Bonnie picked up Andy's old toys and rushed into her bedroom and dropped them on the bed before rushing to the front door to hug her father.

All the toys came to life once more and stood up.

"I wonder where Jessie got to," said Hamm.

"You don't think she's got stuck somewhere?" asked Mrs Potato Head, fretfully. Mr Potato Head put an arm around his wife and Rex let out a nervous whimper.

"No she would have called out for help," said Woody, reassuringly. He turned to look at Buzz who was lost in his own thoughts. "You haven't seen her have you Buzz?" The toys turned their heads to look at Buzz.

"Yeah," said Buzz, quietly. "She's in the closet but I don't think she wants to be disturbed."

Bullseye, the three aliens, Slinky, Rex, Hamm, the Potato Head's and Woody moved closer to Buzz. He was obviously upset about something and something had upset Jessie if she had gone to hide in the dark.

"What happened?" Rex asked. Buzz didn't meet any of their eyes when he told them.

"I found out what happened to me at Sunnyside," he said. The toys shared worried looks at each other.

"Aww Buzz, don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault," assured Slinky.

"But I fought you all, tripped up Rex, span the aliens round and tied Slinky all around you. I helped put you guys in cages and didn't stop Mr Potato Head from being put in the box," argued Buzz.

"And none of that matters," said Hamm. Buzz looked up.

"It really doesn't bother you all?" he asked. There was a collective "no" from the toys except Bullseye who shook his head.

"Oh you poor dear, we knew Lotso had done something horrible to you, it wasn't as though our Buzz, that we all know, was doing it," said Mrs Potato Head. She walked up to him and made him bend down so she could give him a hug and pat his cheek. Buzz smiled, feeling better even thought it didn't last long as he remembered his argument with Jessie. As though Woody was reading his mind, the cowboy asked.

"So why is Jessie hiding in the closet?"

Mrs Potato Head let go of Buzz and went over to join her husband and children and they all waited for Buzz to speak.

"Well when you guys were inspecting the wall pictures, I questioned her if she preferred the Spanish Buzz better than me," said Buzz.

"You asked her what?" all of them asked, Bullseye neighed and stomped his hoofs.

"You astro-nut, of course she wants you," said Hamm.

"I know, I know," said Buzz.

"Oh I'm sorry Buzz, I shouldn't have put you in Spanish mode," said Rex, looking sad.

"It's not your fault Rex," said Slinky.

"Why did you ask her that?" asked Woody.

"Because Potato Head said yesterday that she would get some Spanish action and Barbie mentioned today how she was so smitten with all the Spanish things I did," said Buzz.

"She was taken by surprise. I'm still surprised by my handsome spud looking after and loving our children, after he avoided them for so many years," said Mrs Potato Head. Mr Potato Head let out a nervous chuckle and his wife carried on talking. "Plus you were being very heroic, what woman doesn't like that? Also Spanish Buzz may have saved her from the TV but he wasn't the one holding her hand towards the flames."

"The missus has a point," added Mr Potato Head. Nods went round the group. Buzz reflected on what Mrs Potato Head said and realised she was right.

"Buzz," said Woody, softly. He put a hand on Buzz's shoulder. "You have to straighten this out with Jessie."

"I know I do. Thanks for forgiving me guys, I hope Jessie will do the same," said Buzz. He walked over to the edge of the bed.

"If you don't come out in half an hour we'll know she's taken out your batteries and dismantled you," said Mr Potato Head, grinning.

"Thanks," said Buzz, before jumping down to the wooden floor. He slipped on something and fell on his back. He sat up and saw he had slipped on a small plastic rose that Bonnie had pushed out from under her bed. Buzz picked it up before heading over to the closet door and opening it slightly so he could squeeze inside. It was dark in the closet but Buzz's suit stared to glow casting a green light on the surrounding objects near him. He slowly walked through the jungle of clothing hanging down from the rail and dodging the shoes. In a corner was a knitted blanket and that's where Buzz found Jessie. She was curled up on the blanket, with her back to him and sniffs came from her direction.

"Jessie..." Buzz said cautiously. Jessie sat up and turned around, glaring at him.

"Leave me alone Buzz," she snarled.

"No, I have to talk to you," argued Buzz. He stepped closer and held out his hand that carried the rose. "This is for you," he mumbled, feebly. Jessie eyes softened slightly as she took the rose and gazed at it. She soon snapped them back up at Buzz and glared.

"This doesn't make me forgive you," she said.

"I know it won't," said Buzz, quietly. "I'm sorry Jessie. I was confused and angry. I didn't know what I was saying." Jessie ignored Buzz's apology and looked away from him. Buzz sighed and tried again.

"I didn't mean to get angry at you, I was angry at myself and I was angry because I'm scared," said Buzz, speaking from the heart. Jessie looked up at him, if it was something Buzz never admitted, it was being scared.

"It frightens me to think with just a flick of the switch I can forget everything important to me. I don't want to lose you again. You're the most important person in the world to me. It killed me to think that you liked the Spanish side of me instead of the real me. I know I didn't do much during the ten years but that was because I was unsure of how you felt towards me and I told you that our first night in Bonnie's room," said Buzz. He reached out and took Jessie's hands in his, and was relieved when he felt her lightly squeeze them.

"Buzz, you have nothing to worry about you Spanish side. I...I love you, and all your Spanish side did was push us in the right direction. I thought it was a nice charm to you actually," said Jessie, blushing. Buzz felt his ears burn.

"Gracias mi amor," said Buzz. ***Thank you, my love.***

Jessie raised her eyebrows.

"You can still speak it?" she asked, surprised. Buzz nodded.

"It came back to me when Barbie was explaining everything," said Buzz.

"Well it isn't much what you say that escalates your charm but the way you danced," said Jessie, smirking. Buzz let out a laugh.

"No way, you're not going to get me dancing," protested Buzz.

"I'll find a way," said Jessie, sneakily. She grinned up at him and he smiled back. Buzz pulled Jessie down slightly and roughly brushed his nose against Jessie's, although he didn't do it quite as gracefully as Barbie and Ken had done.

"What was that?" Jessie asked.

"Uhhh, a-an Eskimo k-kiss," stuttered Buzz. Realisation sparked Jessie's eyes.

"Oohhh, I thought you were tryin to head butt me. This is an Eskimo kiss," said Jessie. She lowered her head and brushed her nose lightly against Buzz's, their lips inches apart also. Buzz's eyes widened and his legs went weak.

"I'm sorry about earlier," said Buzz.

"I forgive you," murmured Jessie, gently. They leaned into kiss but the closet door opened slightly and Woody's voice interrupted them.

"Buzz...you dead?"

* * *

**Ahh Buzz (and readers) wait and see...****For chapter twenty...****Jessie's going to prove you wrong...A****nd get you dancing to a catchy song. **

**How lame am I? lol. But it's a preview as I gave you guys a cliffhanger on the last chapter. **

**Oh and the last line is from Cool Runnings! **

**Also sorry if the Spanish is wrong, I used Google Translate. **

**Next Chapter: Surprise Kiss. **


	9. Surprise Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pixar or Disney related. **

**Author's Note: Hurray an update! Little bit of writers block for this chapter and I've been busy with my course, it ends at the end of January so I'll have more time to write. Thanks to Fanficaddict02, Funkywatermelon, Elocinn, listenin2brunomars, CandyHardyCenaHale, tsfanficsftw, lilo, Jade Zimmer, krystal-clearxo, xXCanaryXx, Niborkcalb, dragon1215 and Negative Angel for reviewing on the last chapter. Thank you for the favs and alerts as well. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought it started out well and ended in a mess but what do you guys think? Don't forget to leave a review and I shall update soon. **

**Reeves3. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Surprise Kiss**

"Come on Emma," said Bonnie. She and the five year old girl from next door ran to Bonnie's room. Bonnie placed her blue backpack on the floor near the door and Emma continued to carry hers on her back.

"Let's go outside and play," Bonnie suggested, as it was gloriously sunny outside. Emma smiled and nodded her head. The two of them ran out into the back garden.

Ten minutes ago Marie had only pulled up on the drive, after finishing at Sunnyside, when Emma from next door bounded over, ready to play with Bonnie. It had been arranged two days ago that Emma could come over for the afternoon as soon as Bonnie was finished from Sunnyside and that Emma was back from Kindergarten. A week had also passed since Woody and Buzz had gone to Sunnyside, where Buzz had learned the truth about what had happened to him there.

"Woo Bonnie's got a friend over. That means a hella lot of playtime," cheered Jessie. One by one the toys came to life and all met up on the floor in-between Bonnie's bed and the built in closet.

"Certainly does. I wonder if they're any toys in Emma's backpack?" wondered Woody, thoughtfully.

"Maybe," said Slinky. They all started to talk and Buzz was wondering over to Bonnie's backpack as he could see something sticking out from the corner of the zip. He pulled it back and reached in. Out came an envelope and it was addressed to Andy's toys.

"Hey guys, we have a letter from Sunnyside!" announced Buzz, loudly.

"What?" Mr Potato Head asked. Buzz walked over to them, ripping the letter as he went, leaving a trail of paper behind him. He stood next to Woody and handed it to him, Jessie stood on Woody's other side.

"Read it out," said Mr Potato Head.

"And loudly, we can't hear at the back!" called the peas.

"Okay, okay," said Woody. He unfolded the letter and coughed before starting to read.

'Dear Andy's toys, it was super cool to know that you're all safe and with Bonnie as your new owner. Everything at Sunnyside is in fabulous order. Our system for welcoming the new toys is working a treat and everyone is happy. So, I guess you could say Sunnyside is sunny once again. Hope to hear from you soon. We're all super excited about your new home! Hugs and kisses to everyone! Awww,' said Woody, smiling widely.

Buzz let out a whistle.

"That Barbie has some nice handwriting," he complimented.

"Uhh Buzz? Barbie didn't write this," said Jessie, pointing at Ken's signature at the end. Jessie, Buzz and Woody cringed.

"What a lovely letter," said Mrs Potato Head.

"You better hide it for when Bonnie gets back," said Dolly.

"Of course," said Woody. He folded up the letter and went to hide it under the bed while Buzz and Jessie collected up the pieces of envelope and placed them in the bin.

"Showers washed all my cares away. I wake up to a sunny day 'cos I love a rainy night," sang Jessie. She skipped around Buzz, scooping up the pieces of paper as she went. Buzz smiled at her singing and happy behaviour.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Buzz asked. Jessie jumped onto his back. Buzz stumbled slightly and quickly caught his balance.

"Hmm, it could be because Bonnie has a friend round," said Jessie. Buzz walked over to the bin and Jessie reached up to drop the pieces of paper in.

"Any other reason?" asked Buzz, hopefully. Jessie smirked.

"Hmm? We have a wonderful owner; great new friends, the sun is shining, birds are singing...other than that, I can't think of any reason," said Jessie. Buzz reached behind him and managed to grab hold of Jessie, she squealed and he raised her over his head.

"Please Buzz...don't put me in the bin!" she shrieked. Over in the corner of the room, they could hear the other toys laughing. Buzz raised Jessie higher.

"I give in, alright, alright!" Jessie breathed. "I'm happy because I have the best boyfriend...now put me down!" Buzz grinned and put Jessie back down on the ground. Buzz opened his mouth to say something but all the toys heard Bonnie and Emma's footsteps heading towards the door.

"Places everyone," called Woody. There was a frantic rush as the toys hurried to their places before Bonnie opened the door and she and Emma walked inside.

"Get your toys Emma and we'll play," said Bonnie. Emma nodded her head and slid off her backpack while Bonnie went round the room collecting all her toys up. Emma reached into her backpack and pulled out Sleeping Beauty, Belle, Mulan, Pocahontas, Ariel, Snow White, Cinderella and Jasmine, all plastic dolls.

"The Little Mermaid is my favorite film," said Emma, holding up the Ariel doll.

"Mine too!" said Bonnie. She pushed her toys forward. "These are the new toys Andy gave me. These are the Potato Head's and their alien children, this is Hamm, Slinky, Rex, Jessie, Buzz and Woody," introduced Bonnie.

"The spaceman's cool," said Emma. She picked up Buzz and started pushing the buttons on him.

"I like Jessie," said Bonnie. She picked up the cowgirl and stared fondly at her, playing with her yarn hair. Emma peered over to look at the rag-doll.

"She's not as pretty as my princess dolls," she said. Bonnie didn't say anything and the two girls played for a couple of hours in Bonnie's bedroom, creating an adventure for their toys to go on. The princess's dolls had been kidnapped by One Eyed Bart and Betty along with the attack dog with built in force field, and were taken to Evil Doctor Porkchop's castle. Woody and Jessie rode on Bullseye, Buzz few in the cardboard spaceship with Rex, Trixie, Totoro and Buttercup.

"Not so fast cowboy," cackled the evil witch. Woody made Bullseye come to a halt in the middle of the jungle. Dolly sat up on her flying broom, up above Buzz made the spaceship hover of them.

"Buzz, get to the princesses, we'll take on the witch!" said Jessie. Buzz nodded his head and continued to fly the spaceship. He left the cowboy and cowgirl to battle the witch and directed the spaceship to head to Porkchop's castle.

"Hurry up Buzz, we don't have much time left," said Trixie.

"We'll get there, don't worry!" said Buzz.

Emma carried the cardboard rocket over to Bonnie's bed where Hamm, Mr and Mrs Potato Head, Slinky, the three aliens, the peas and Mr Pricklepants rested against the pillow. The princesses all stood against the sides of a plastic tub. Bonnie was playing with Woody, Dolly and Jessie, letting them battle.

"The witch is dead," shouted Bonnie, waving Woody in the air.

"Yeehaar Woody we did it!" Bonnie said, picking up Jessie. Bonnie pulled the pull string on Woody's back.

"_You're my favorite deputy," _Woody's voice box played out. Meanwhile Emma had landed the rocket on the bed and a large battle was playing out on the bed, but in the toys eyes a large pyramid. Rex was eating up the force field dog, Buttercup was dodging Mr Pricklepants spikes as he rolled up into a ball and chased after the horse, the one eyed couple and their children were taking on Totoro while Buzz went after Evil Doctor Porkchop.

"It's over Porkchop!" shouted Buzz.

"Not yet," said Evil Doctor Porkchop. He pushed in a red button and the earth opened up. The cage, which the princesses were trapped inside, started to lower into a river of lava below the earth.

"Save us Buzz," all eight of them cried. Buzz ejected his wings and jumped down the pit. Evil Doctor Porkchop decided to try and get away at that point but Sheriff Woody and Deputy Jessie arrived at the scene with Bullseye.

"You ain't going anywhere," said Woody.

Bonnie wrapped up Hamm in some string she used as a lasso and put the end in Woody's hand.

"You saved the day again Sheriff," said Bonnie, smiling. Emma flew Buzz underneath the plastic box and pretended that Buzz was lifting it back up onto the bed. The princesses all fell out as Emma tipped the box upside down and she pushed the button on Buzz's suit, making his wings pop back in.

"You saved us," Emma said, picking up each of her dolls. One by one, she made them squish their lips against Buzz's smiling grin. But in the imaginary world through the toys eyes, each princess kissed Buzz fully on the lips. Bonnie frowned.

"Girls, your dinner is on the table," said Charlie, stepping into his daughter's room. Bonnie and Emma immediately dropped the toys they were holding and rushed into the kitchen. The princess dolls that had been discarded on top of Buzz came to life and immediately started to get off him, except for Sleeping Beauty who was fast asleep across his chest. Belle and Jasmine picked her up by the arms.

"Eric kisses way better than that, only when were alive and not in toy mode of course," muttered Ariel, quietly to Pocahontas but Buzz heard what she said.

"If Shang was here right now, he'd take you apart," said Mulan, threateningly towards Buzz.

"Who's Shang?" Buzz asked utterly confused. His confusion suddenly turned to panic when he saw Jessie storming over across the bed to him with a fierce look in her green eyes.

"Get enough there did ya?" she snapped.

"You can't blame me for that!" he argued. He stood up directly in front of Jessie, looking up at her and matching the fierceness in her eyes.

"I should have seen this coming. I knew one day some prettier toy would come along..." Jessie started to ramble and Buzz frowned. Jessie wasn't one to bother about her looks or being pretty for Buzz because in Buzz's eyes Jessie was the most beautiful toy he'd ever met. _Surely she knows I think that right?_ Buzz wondered. He thought back to what Emma had said about Jessie not being prettier than her princess dolls and he realised Jessie had heard, of course she had heard, and was now thinking about it way to much.

"Hey cowgirl, the kiss wasn't intentional. We all have husbands," explained Belle.

"Stay out of this," Jessie growled, warningly and pointing a finger at Belle. She dropped her arm by her side and stared down at Buzz, continuing to go off in a frustrated rant.

"And yes the princesses have better looks. Princesses are gorgeous toys, they're made to be beautiful and all I am is-,"

Buzz had enough. What he did next he thought was either very foolish or very smart. He hoped it was the latter.

He reached up and grabbed Jessie's shirt collar and pulled her down towards him. His lips crashed against Jessie's, effectively shutting her up. Jessie's eyes widened in shock but she soon relaxed and returned Buzz's kiss. It was only a quick kiss as Buzz pulled back and cupped Jessie's chin with his thumb and finger.

"You are far more beautiful than those princesses combined...well to me you are," said Buzz, softly. Jessie smiled contently, her worries washing away at Buzz's words.

"Ya really mean that?" she asked.

"Of course I do," Buzz murmured sincerely.

"That was so romantic," gushed Cinderella. Buzz and Jessie looked over at the princesses and saw they were staring at the two of them, except for Sleeping Beauty who was still sleeping. The two of them looked back at one another and smiled.

"Go and get your toys Emma and I'll take you back home," said Marie's voice, outside the door. The door opened and the toys froze as Marie, Bonnie and Emma walked into the room. Picking up her backpack, Emma placed her princesses inside and clipped it up.

"Thank you for having me round Mrs Anderson," said Emma. Marie smiled.

"It's no problem at all," said Marie. Emma turned to Bonnie.

"I'll see you soon Bonnie," said Emma. The two friends hugged one another and Marie led Emma out the house and to next door. Bonnie sat on her bed, quietly thinking to herself. A couple of minutes later her mother came back home and entered Bonnie's bedroom. She was going to ask if her daughter had a nice time today but she saw the confused expression on her daughters face.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Marie asked. She walked into the room and sat down on her daughter's bed. Bonnie crawled over and sat in her mother's lap.

"When we were playing, Emma made Buzz kiss the princesses," explained Bonnie.

"Well that's alright, isn't it?" she asked. Bonnie reached across and picked up Buzz, she idly played with his helmet.

"No," said Bonnie. "All the princesses have princes."

Marie nodded her head. "I see. Does Buzz have a princess?" Bonnie reached over and picked up Jessie.

"She's not a princess but she's pretty enough to be," said Bonnie.

She brought Buzz and Jessie's smiling faces together in a kiss and let out a giggle. Marie smiled and squeezed her daughter tightly. In the eyes of Buzz and Jessie, they were caught by surprise at Bonnie's actions and kissed each other. When Marie and Bonnie hugged, Jessie and Buzz risked a glance at each other and they beamed.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Bridal Carry Kiss. *****No they're not getting married! Something else inertly but what you'll have to find out when I update.***

**Reeves3. **


	10. Bridal Carry Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Because of Negative Angel, Phoenix-LOL, Fanficaddict02, Funkywatermelon, xXCanaryXx, LilStarWriter, krystal-clearxo, fishhooksFTW, dragon1215, Elocinn and CandyHardyCenaHale for the reviews, I have updated very early. **

**Nearly 100 reviews guys! In just ten chapters, yikes! If I can reach 100 at the end of this chapter, you will make this writer very happy. **

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter, I shall update when I can and don't forget to leave a review. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Bridal Carry Kiss**

November brought the cold and miserable weather. Rain came down every day and a blistering icy wind howled through the Anderson's house. It was a Tuesday afternoon, Charlie was at work and Marie and Bonnie were an hour away from returning back home. The toys had relatively a nice relaxing day. They were scattered about the house, Rex and Trixie were on the computer with the back door behind them. In the kitchen were the peas who were teasing Chuckles, asking him to play with them. Jessie sat up on the kitchen table, watching the peas and smiling to herself. Bullseye and Buttercup were racing up and down the hallway and being timed by Hamm. Buzz, Dolly and Woody were talking about the upcoming staff meeting while sitting around Bonnie's tea table in her bedroom. Totoro was fast asleep on the bed. The Potato Heads and their alien children, Mr Pricklepants and Slinky were watching a film in the lounge.

Outside a stay cat prowled around the neighbourhood. He was starving and hadn't eaten anything since last night. The black fur on his body wasn't enough to keep him warm from the cold blast of wind and he needed shelter. The cat jumped up on a fence and its yellow eyes widened when it saw an easy accessible cat flap in one of the houses backdoor.

"Chuckles play with us," said Peatrice. Chuckles placed his hands on his hips, his back turned from the window so he didn't spot the black cat skulking across the garden.

"For the last time no. I can't play with you in case my arm gets broken again," said Chuckles. Peaty, Peatrice and Peanelope pulled sad faces and slowly rolled off the kitchen counter just as the cat entered the cat flap.

Rex and Trixie didn't notice the cat entering the house as they were too engrossed playing on the computer. The cat waltzed straight into the kitchen and spotted three small green objects rolling on the floor.

"Hey guys look, a cat," said Peaty. His sisters looked up and they smiled.

"Maybe the cat wants to play with us?" suggested Peanelope. The cat got low to the ground and his tail brushed the floor. He'd work himself up an appetite playing before eating. Jessie heard the peas talking about a cat and looked over the edge of the table and saw a large black cat lowering to the ground. She knew animals like the back of her hand and knew that cat wanted to play. But the peas were small and very likely to get injured if they weren't careful. Without a second doubt Jessie leaped off the table and landed on the floor. The cat's eyes swiped to her. Chuckles, Trixie and Rex and noticed the cat now.

"Peas, be careful! He's going to POUCE!" Jessie shouted the last word as the cat jumped towards the peas, his claws coming out like daggers. Jessie ran and scooped up the peas in her arms and the cat landed on her. Jessie let out a yell.

"What was that?" Woody asked, hearing Jessie's scream. Buzz stood up straight away.

"It's Jessie," he said. Buzz ran round the table and out the door with Woody, Dolly and Totoro following him. They met up with Hamm, Bullseye and Buttercup in the hallway next to the small table that held a vase of flowers in, right outside Bonnie's door. Mr Pricklepants, Slinky, Mr and Mrs Potato Head and the LGM's joined them as they rushed out of the lounge.

Worry spread across Buzz's body when he heard Jessie's scream and it wasn't going to leave until he found out if she was alright.

"Did you hear that?" Mr Potato Head asked, as they ran.

"It sounded like Jessie's in pain," said Mrs Potato Head, panicking.

'_Oh please don't say that!'_Buzz thought. They got closer to the kitchen door and could hear a commotion from inside. Turning the corner they all saw a black cat frantically running around the kitchen with Rex holding onto its tail, he was being swung around the room behind the cat. Trixie was over by Jessie and protecting her and the peas while Chuckles was making his way down to the floor.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Rex cried.

"Buzz, use your laser," ordered Woody. Buzz quickly pressed the red button on his arm and kept it down. A red laser light shone on the wall and it caught the cat's eyes immediately. Rex let go of the cat's tail. Buzz started to guide the light towards the cat flap.

"Take it into the lounge and shut it in there," shouted Jessie, noticing where Buzz was shining the light.

"What for?" questioned Woody.

"Just do it will you!" screeched Jessie. Woody realised not to argue with that tone of voice and Buzz started to move the light across the floor and to over where he stood. The toys behind him backed up into the hallway and the cat passed them, pouncing on the light. Buzz guided the cat into the lounge and with the help of Buttercup, Mr Pricklepants, Woody and Totoro they closed the door. Realising it had been tricked the cat started to go wild in the lounge, struggling to find a way to get out. It clawed the furniture, climbed the curtains and knocked lamps over.

Trixie trotted over to the kitchen door and looked at the group of toys standing outside the lounge door, listening to the cat inside the room tearing apart the lounge.

"Guys Jessie needs help!" she called urgently.

Buzz shared a worried glance with Woody before running frantically to the kitchen door and heading inside. On the kitchen floor Trixie, Rex, Chuckles and the peas surrounded Jessie as she sat on the floor. Her hands were placed on her hip, just above her belt.

"Jess!" Buzz skidded to a halt in front of Jessie and landed on his knees. Carefully Jessie removed her hands and the toys let out a collective gasp. Two of the cat's claws had sliced through Jessie's threaded body.

"I can't move my legs," said Jessie, worriedly.

"What do you mean you can't?" Woody asked, kneeling down next to Buzz, who seemed to be in a state of shock and was staring at Jessie's wound, his hands shaking.

"I can't feel anything from the waist down!" cried Jessie, angrily. Woody place his hands on Jessie trying to get the stuffing back in.

"Don't touch it! You're making it worse!" Jessie punched Woody's arm, knocking him out the way.

"Ow! Do you want me to help or not?" snapped Woody.

"Not if you're going to rip me in half," shouted Jessie. Woody let out a frustrated growl. He was just trying to help his sister and all she could do was argue with him.

"Why did you make us put that wild beast in the lounge?" Mr Pricklepants asked. Buzz opened his mouth to speak.

"So there would be a reason to why Jessie is..." he couldn't say the last word as it got caught in his throat.

"Scratched?" said Mr Potato Head. Buzz nodded his head, his eyes fixed on the two claw marks. Jessie caught Buzz's eyes and saw how panic-stricken he looked. A car engine rumbled onto the driveway and all the toys heard it.

"Bonnie is back from Sunnyside! Come on we need to get Jessie back in Bonnie's bedroom," said Buzz.

"No, we have to leave her here," said Woody. The toys started to hurry back to Bonnie's room except for Chuckles who climbed back up to the window sill. Woody and Buzz stayed by Jessie's side.

"What?" Buzz shouted outrageously.

"It makes sense. It'll seem like the cat took me off Bonnie's bed, used me as a cat toy and ended up shutting itself in the lounge," said Jessie.

"No, I'm not leaving you here," protested Buzz. "I don't want you to get thrown away." Jessie reached for Buzz's hand. Woody stood near them, pretending not to listen but he could hear Bonnie and Marie getting out the car.

"Buzz, I've been goin' for nearly sixty years. It's goin' to take more than a couple of cat scratches to take me down," said Jessie. An uneasy expression crossed Buzz's face. Before he could say anything to Jessie, Woody grabbed the neck of his suit and dragged him out the kitchen as he heard the key being placed in the lock.

"Woody, let me go!" growled Buzz, as they rounded the corner. Woody heaved Buzz inside Bonnie's room just as the front door opened.

Marie and Bonnie walked inside the house and instantly heard the disturbance in the lounge.

"What's that noise mommy?" Bonnie asked. Marie guided Bonnie to hide behind the door and she opened it. She jumped and let out a scream as a black cat darted out from underneath her feet and out the front door.

"It's a cat," said Marie, relieved. Bonnie came out from behind the door and Marie closed it. She looked inside the lounge and her mouth dropped. It was a wreck. Photos from the fireplace mantle piece had smashed onto the floor, the curtains had been ripped to shreds, the lamps had been knocked over and the furniture had been mauled.

"Look at this mess!" Marie moaned. Bonnie walked to the kitchen, hungry for food, and she spotted Jessie on the ground.

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMM!" she screeched. Marie rushed into the kitchen, fearing something was in the kitchen attacking her daughter but she soon saw Bonnie was safe and gingerly picking up Jessie off the floor.

"What's wrong?" Marie asked. Bonnie's eyes filled with tears.

"The c-cat clawed J-Jessie," whimpered Bonnie. Marie took Jessie out of Bonnie's small hands. "C-can you f-fix her m-mommy?"

"Bonnie, I have the lounge to clean up. I'll have to fix Jessie later," said Marie. Tears slipped down Bonnie's cheeks and she slowly nodded her head. Marie went back into the lounge to start tidying the room up and Bonnie sat in a chair watching her mother do the cleaning, with Jessie on her lap.

In Bonnie's bedroom, everyone was worried but none more so than Buzz. He paced back and forth in front of the door, listening to Marie clean up the lounge while nothing was happening to fix Jessie. It was driving him insane.

"Buzz would you stop pacing, Marie said she's going to fix Jessie later," said Woody. Buzz ignored him, still annoyed that he had dragged him off away from Jessie earlier.

"Did you hear me Buzz? Stop pacing," said Woody.

"Yes I heard you," grumbled Buzz. He moved over to Woody and sat by him at the edge of the wall, underneath the pictures Bonnie drew.

"She's not going to get thrown away."

Buzz turned his head to look at Woody whose brown eyes were staring at him.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"Bonnie wouldn't let it happen, she's too young to see her toys get thrown away and it's a couple of scratches. Andy never threw me away when I was injured, just sowed me back up and I'm sure Marie will do the same for Jessie," said Woody. Buzz looked at his shoulder and saw the yellow thread that Andy had used to stitch the cowboys arm back together.

"I know you're right Woody but I can't help but be worried about her," said Buzz. Woody nodded his head in understanding.

After an hour Charlie arrived home, he stepped into the house with a cheery whistle and stopped when he saw the lounge.

"Whoa. Honey, I thought we agreed to talk to each other first before we destroyed the house," said Charlie. Marie glared at him and he put down his briefcase and loosened his tie. Charlie walked into the room and surveyed the mess.

"How did all this happen?" he asked.

"A cat entered through the cat flap and managed to shut itself in the lounge," explained Marie.

"It ripped Jessie too," said Bonnie, sadly.

"What?" Charlie asked, shocked. He went over to his daughter and she showed him Jessie.

"I haven't had chance to fix her yet," said Marie, tiredly.

"I'll do it," said Charlie. Bonnie's eyes brightened and Marie smiled.

"You will?" Bonnie asked. Charlie placed a kiss on Bonnie's forehead.

"Of course I will," said Charlie. He stood up straight, greeted his wife with a kiss first and made himself a cup of coffee before taking Jessie into the garage with the box of thread and needles. Bonnie went into her room to play with her toys but kept getting distracted when she heard a noise outside her door, hoping it would be her father back with a fixed Jessie.

After dinner, Charlie still hadn't returned with Jessie and it was nearing Bonnie's bedtime when he did show up. He walked into the room, his hands behind his back and guilty expression on his face. Bonnie looked up hopefully.

"Bonnie I'm so, so sorry," said Charlie. A flicker of sadness spread across Bonnie's face just before Charlie pulled Jessie out from behind his back. "But Jessie's good as new!" he announced, happily.

Bonnie squealed with delight and hurried off her bed to give her father a hug. He scooped her up in his arms and handed her Jessie. Two faint stitch lines crossed her right hip, starting at the side and slowly curving to around her back, stopping just under the hoop of her pull string.

"Thank you daddy," said Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't let Jessie out of her sight as she got changed into her pyjamas and went to go brush her teeth. When Marie tucked Bonnie in bed, with all her toys resting on the bed and Jessie got a whole pillow to herself next to Bonnie's. Charlie switched on the nightlight that would cast starts to circle the room and switched off the ceiling light. Marie and Charlie bid their daughter goodnight before leaving her room and closing the door quietly behind them.

Jessie opened her eyes, coming alive for the first time since she fell inanimate on the kitchen floor. She moved her legs slightly and smiled, happy to have the feeling back in them again. She moved her arm out the way slightly and saw the two stitch marks, pretty impressed with how they turned out. She felt the bed move as someone ran across it. Jessie looked up and saw Buzz hurrying over to her.

She tried to stand but was still unsteady, she wobbled on her feet and would have fell if Buzz hadn't have caught her. He picked her up, his arm went under her legs and the other supported her back, Jessie placed her arms around his neck. Jessie gave him a reassuring smile, letting him know that she was going to be okay. They stared intently at each other, searching one another's eyes. Buzz wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how happy he was that she was safe and in his arms but words seemed to dampen their moment so he kissed her instead. Slowly and softly their lips moved, his emotions pouring into her and Jessie's heart reaching out to him. They broke apart to catch their breaths, eyes slightly open so they could gaze at each other lovingly.

Buzz sat down, leaning against the pillow next to a sleeping Bonnie, with Jessie still in his arms. He watched Jessie close her eyes and fall asleep in his lap. He smiled at her peaceful features and gently removed her red cowgirl hat and kissed the top of her head before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Tickle Kiss.**

**Don't forget to review! Let's reach 100! Wooooo. :D**

**Reeves3. **


	11. Tickle Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pixar. **

**Author's Note: I don't know what to say except for THANK YOU to Invierna, PLZDONTSTOPTHEMUSIC, TheJstar3344, Fanficaddict02, lilo, funkywatermelon, caralina100, RandomPurpleBook, Phoenix-LOL, Elocinn, krystal-clearxo, Supa Supa Bad Truly Mad Moves, Niborkcalb, Negative Angel, dragon1215, Lostlyra, xXCanaryXx, LegademaCinderheart and linklover7 ****for the insane amount of reviews I got on the last chapter. Loved every one of them and thanks for helping me get over 100. **

**Well my laptop is now dead but luckily I got a nice man to get the hard-drive off it and place all my word documents and everything onto a memory stick for me. If it wasn't for him, this chapter wouldn't be because I completely forgot how the chapter plan goes and what kiss will come next. All the information though is nice and safe on my computer now. :)**

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, I only noticed when I reached the end and had written what I wanted to. I'm pleased with how it's turned out. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, I shall update when I can and don't forget to review. :)**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Tickle Kiss**

"What should we do?" Slinky asked with a slight hint of panic in his voice as he stared up at Woody.

"I don't know," said Woody, deep in thought. He was in the centre of the group of Bonnie's toys standing at the end of the young girl's bed.

"We can't let Bonnie see," said Mrs Potato Head. Woody rolled his eyes; t_rust Mrs Potato Head to state the obvious_, he thought. All of them were trying to come up with a good plan. Every one of them had troubled expressions on their faces as they powered their minds to think.

"I believe Woody knows that my sweet potato," said Mr Potato Head, gently to his wife. Woody felt something nudge him in the back and he turned around to see Bullseye bumping his head against him.

"Have you got an idea Bullseye?" Woody asked hopefully, causing the other toys to look at the horse. Bullseye nodded his head and trotted over to Bonnie's pillow. On the pillow next to Bonnie's, were Buzz and Jessie still fast asleep. Jessie was peacefully sleeping on Buzz's lap while Buzz kept a firm hold around Jessie in his deep slumber.

Five minutes ago Marie had entered her daughter's bedroom to wake her up so Bonnie could get up to have breakfast before having to get ready for Sunnyside. Luckily they hadn't noticed the two toys sleeping in a position that inanimate toys wouldn't be in. Now the other toys were trying to come up with a way to cover up Buzz and Jessie. Waking them up had been the first idea they tried but it had failed miserably so now they were deciding on what to do next.

Bullseye leaned down and grabbed a mouthful of duvet and started to pull it backwards. Woody grinned and clicked his fingers on his right hand.

"Great idea Bullseye, come on guys. Quickly before Bonnie comes back," said Woody. He, Slinky, Hamm, Mr and Mrs Potato Head, Totoro, Dolly, Rex, Trixie, Buttercup and Mr Pricklepants hurried over to Bullseye and grabbed on with their hands or mouths and pulled the bedcovers over Buzz and Jessie.

"I guess that'll have to do for now and hope that Bonnie doesn't see them," said Dolly to Woody.

"Let's hope so. I'll have to have a word with the two of them," he said.

"When they wake up," said Buttercup, walking past with Hamm next to him. Dolly smiled as Hamm and Buttercup laughed and carried on walking back to the places they had been in when Bonnie had woken up.

"You've got to admit. Even though they are putting us all at risk, they are cute together," said Dolly. Looking over at the lump under Bonnie's quilt where Buzz and Jessie slept.

"Cute is not the word for it. Horrifying maybe, but not cute," joked Woody. Dolly shook her head while Woody chuckled.

The toys started to hear Bonnie's approaching footsteps and they rushed back to their places and froze, all hoping that Bonnie wouldn't lift back her bedcovers. Bonnie slumped into her room, her eyes half open from waking up early. She let out a wide yawn and started to find some clothes to wear to Sunnyside. Marie walked into the room five minutes later to help her tired daughter get dressed and to brush her teeth in the bathroom.

Twenty minutes of nervous tension for the toys lifted when Marie opened the front door and they heard Bonnie and her mother get into the car after locking the front door.

"That was extremely fortunate," commented Mr Pricklepants.

"Hey guys, Rex and I are going to watch a movie. Do you want to join?" Trixie asked, them all. Mutual agreements went around the group and they started to make their way into the lounge. Woody stopped at the doorway and looked back at the bed, wondering if he should have another go and trying to wake up the two toys and give them a warning about their behaviour but he decided against it and would check up on them later to see if they were awake.

Outside it rained. Dark miserable clouds hung over the houses and splashed on the roof files, on the grass and roads.

When Jessie started to wake up, the rain was the first thing she heard before the sounds of the TV blaring on in the other room. She opened her eyes and saw a light green cover covering herself and Buzz. Confusion filled her mind as she wondered why the two of them had been covered up. She turned her head and smiled at Buzz who was still sleeping. She loved the feel of his arms wrapped around her, it made her feel safe and protected.

Jessie heard someone make their way across the bed. She listened and felt the quilt being pulled back. Bonnie's bedroom appeared in front of her eyes and she saw Woody standing above herself and Buzz, an unimpressed expression on his face. Jessie just smiled at him and stretched.

"Morning," she yawned.

"Morning, it's about time you woke up," said Woody.

"But sleeping here is so relaxing," said Jessie, happily. Woody rolled his eyes.

"Be that as it may Jess, you and Buzz could have got caught sleeping like that this morning by Marie or Bonnie," said Woody, strictly.

"Oh is that why we were covered with the quilt?" Jessie asked, understanding fully now.

"Yes!" said Woody, exasperated.

"Alright calm down cowboy," said Jessie. She grinned at Woody's frustrated look he gave her. Woody then spotted the two claw marks and his featured softened. He got down onto his knees and checked the stitches. Jessie flinched slightly as it was still sore but she let Woody inspect them.

"Well Charlie did a good job," said Woody, impressed.

"Yes he did. I'm glad he didn't over stuff me with fluff," said Jessie.

"Well..." said Woody, tilting his head to the side. Jessie's narrowed her eyes and kicked him in the stomach. Woody chortled and held his stomach.

"I see you've got your leg movements back," groaned Woody. Jessie smiled.

"So I have," she said, pleased. She kicked her legs up and down and a wide grin appeared on her face. Buzz stirred and rolled onto his back, drifting back to sleep.

"I don't wanna go to Star Command today," he mumbled. Jessie giggled and Woody stood up with an evil grin on his face. He stood by Buzz's feet and yelled.

"Buzz Lightyear! This is Star Command. Get up! Get up! Get up!"

With a jolt as though he had been shocked by electricity Buzz sat up fully awake and alert. He quickly placed his hand up to his head in a salute. Woody and Jessie laughed hysterically and Buzz came to his senses, lowering his hand while glaring at Woody.

"I don't recall setting you as my alarm clock," snarl Buzz. He leaped up and started to chase Woody down to the end of the bed. Woody jumped off and ran around the door while Buzz stopped at the end of the wicker basket. He heard Jessie's laughter come back from up by the pillows so he turned around and made his way back up to her. She was rolling from side to side, clutching her stomach and giggling nonstop.

"I'm going to-ha-ha-rip my stitches," she cackled.

"Oh I'm glad you found that so funny," said Buzz. Jessie sat up and bit her lip to control herself as she looked up at Buzz who was standing next to her, faking a gloomy look on his face.

"Ah Buzz, I'm sorry," Jessie said, earnestly, thinking she had hurt his feelings. A gleam appeared in Buzz's eyes along with a wicked smirk on his face. Jessie gasped, realising he had tricked her and was now about to get his own back. She started to move backwards but he grabbed her feet and pulled her down, so he could tickle her mercilessly.

"Buzz, no! Stop it, I can't-ha-ha-breathe," cried Jessie, laughing wildly. Buzz grinned.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that," he said, over Jessie's laughter.

"P-ha-ha-Please Buzz," Jessie pleaded, her stomach aching from laughing to hard. Buzz stopped his tickling but barely gave time for Jessie to catch her breath back and stop her laughter as he placed his lips upon hers. Jessie contently sighed and let her eyes close. Buzz smiled against Jessie's lips when he heard Jessie sigh and felt her kiss him back.

With little effort and much surprise on Buzz's half, Jessie rolled Buzz across so she could lie on top of him. Buzz let out a small moan from the back of his throat and slid his hands down Jessie's waist. It tickled Jessie and she let out a muffled giggle against Buzz's lips. Buzz raised an eyebrow and started to tickle her sides again. Jessie lifted her lips off Buzz's and squirmed, trying to free from Buzz's hands. Not wanting Jessie to leave just yet, Buzz stopped and Jessie finally caught her breath back.

"That's unfair, you know I'm ticklish and you're not," she pouted.

"There's nothing I can do about that," said Buzz, smiling.

"Stop tickling me," Jessie suggested, poking him in the side. Buzz grinned up at her and leaned up to lightly press his lips against Jessie's again.

"I love you," he murmured. Jessie's eyes widened and she gazed intently at Buzz, realising this was the first time he had said those words to her. Buzz waited for her reply and stared at her face, hoping it would give him some clue as to what she was thinking.

"You do?" Jessie asked, wanting to make sure. Buzz nodded gently.

"I do Jess," he said, from the bottom of heart. Jessie grinned and let out a loud cheerful yodel, making Buzz smile in relief before Jessie kissed him lovingly on the lips once more.

* * *

**I hope I haven't over stuffed you guys with fluff. XD**

**Next Chapter: Spiderman Kiss**

**Reeves3. **


	12. Spiderman Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pixar, unfortunately. **

**Author's Note: I submitted the last chapter with a great idea's swirling around my head for this chapter. I sat at the computer though and nothing entered my mind. I had writers block for a couple of days but today I finally got an idea and it's turned out to be a better chapter than I expected it would be. So I'm happy with it. :)**

**Big thanks to LegademaCinderheart, Fanficaddict02, PLZDONTSTOPTHEMUSIC, Funkywatermelon, RandomPurpleBook, xXCanaryXx, dragon1215, tsfanficftw, Elocinn, lovehim1024, Niborkcalb and dmwcool1 for the reviews on the last chapter. Thank you to those who favourite and alerted as well. :)**

**Keep them reviews coming I say. :)**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it and I shall update when I can. **

**Reeves3. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Spiderman Kiss**

The rhythmic sound of Bonnie's breathing helped each toy get to sleep after a very stressful day, especially for the three leaders of the room. First of all today Jessie and Bullseye got into trouble after crashing into a vase while Jessie had been riding Bullseye up and down the hallway. Stress levels rose higher when the peas insisted that it was not their fault Chuckles got knocked out the window, luckily unhurt, while the clown protested they did. Finally the tip of the volcano erupted for Woody, Dolly and Buzz when the power went out at lunch time because of the lightening storm outside it caused Rex and Trixie to go through withdrawal symptoms making them angry and sad and taking it out on everyone.

The biggest trigger of alarm for Buzz, Woody and Dolly however was the argument between Mr and Mrs Potato Head during the afternoon which finished off with Mr Potato Head storming out the bedroom and left Mrs Potato Head in tears. It was usual for them to bicker about silly nonsense and to quickly make up with a kiss and a cuddle but they both went all out to avoid each other for the rest of the day causing the other toys to worry about their relationship.

"They wouldn't separate, would they?" Buttercup asked when he, Woody, Buzz, Dolly, Mr Pricklepants, Slinky and Hamm sat around Bonnie's tea table discussing it.

"They're made for each other. How could they separate? I believe this is just a minor tiff and they still love one another very deeply," Mr Pricklepants said.

"Baron Von Shush, did you not hear them yelling at each other or were you to busy talking to an imaginary skull again?" Buttercup asked. Mr Pricklepants let out an unamused huff.

"I certainly haven't heard them argue like that in all the years I've known the both of them," said Woody. Jessie walked over to them after comforting a distressed Mrs Potato Head on the other side of the room.

"Well Buzz, we're looking after the aliens tonight," she said, plopping down on Buzz's knee. Buzz placed his head on Jessie's back and wrapped his arms around her waist, trying not to groan with annoyance. After this already stressful day he was going to have to help put the aliens to sleep, which they constantly refused to do so unless it was their parents tucking them in a night.

"Did you find out why they were arguing?" asked Dolly. Jessie nodded her head.

"Apparently the Mr has been ogling Emma's princess doll collection next door out of the window," said Jessie. The toys around her mouths dropped in shock.

"He wouldn't do that," said Buzz. Knowing Mr Potato to love his wife and would never look at another female toy in that way.

"Well there was that one time in Al's Toy Barn when we stopped in the Barbie isle, he had to remind himself that he was married," said Hamm.

"Yeah but he didn't do anything with any of them," said Slinky. "We all stared at them."

"It's nice to know in the middle of trying to rescue me, you had the time to stop and check out Barbie's," said Woody, having not have heard this before.

"Oh it was worth the stop, they were partying," said Hamm, smiling. Woody rolled his eyes. For the rest of the day the Potato Head's avoided each other, Mr Potato Head even hid under the bed so he didn't have to be played with by Bonnie when she returned in the afternoon with her mother from Sunnyside.

Now, in the evening, all was quiet in Bonnie's bedroom as she slept peacefully, surrounded by Totoro, Dolly, Buttercup, Mr Pricklepants, Jessie, the aliens, Buzz and Woody. Until a sound disturbed Buzz from his sleep.

He sat up, making sure not to rouse the alien next to him. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he spotted Mr Potato Head heading over to open doorway. Buzz frowned, wondering what the potato toy was up to. Leaning across to his left Buzz clamped a hand over Woody's mouth and punched the cowboy in the arm to wake him up. Woody's eyes snapped open and a muffled grunt came through Buzz's hand from Woody's mouth. He looked at Buzz perplexed but Buzz placed a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet. Woody sat up and Buzz pointed over to Mr Potato Head who had now reached the doorway. The two toys on the bed frowned and turned to look at each other with raised eyebrows when Mr Potato Head exited the room.

Silently Buzz and Woody stood up so not to disturb the other toys and climbed down the bed and hurried to the door. They looked down the hallway and saw Mr Potato Head entering the lounge. With a quick glance at each other the two of them followed Mr Potato Head to the doorway. Outside the door, they stopped and heard voices from inside, clearly belonging to Mr and Mrs Potato Head.

"Oh you're here," cooed Mrs Potato Head.

"Of course I am,"

"It never fails does it?"

"Nope, works like a charm every time. We fake an argument, get the toys sympathy, and give the children a night with Jessie and Buzz, giving us much needed alone time. Now come here,"

There was a growl and a giggle which made Woody and Buzz grimace. More sounds continued to come from inside the lounge and Buzz and Woody stood uncomfortably outside the doorway.

"They faked the entire argument," said Woody, feeling scandalised.

"After all these years? They did this when we were at Andy's! All those arguments and it was just a way to get some private time!" said Buzz, just as shocked and disturbed.

"You should go in there," said Woody. Buzz was about to nod his head before he caught on to what Woody had said.

"Why me?" he hissed.

"I'm not going in there to break up their love-in," said Woody.

"And I'm not either!" said Buzz.

"You woke me up for this," argued Woody, poking Buzz in the chest.

"Because Mr Potato his breaking rules. Surely as the leader, you should remind him that we don't leave Bonnie's room at night," said Buzz.

"You're second in command Buzz, you don't need me for this so I'll be on my way," said Woody. He tried to run past Buzz but the space ranger caught his arm. The two of them fought one another, pushed and pulled trying to force the other one inside the room while the other tried to escape to Bonnie's room. With a big push Woody knocked Buzz forward making him crash into lounge, where he skidded across the floor while lighting the room with a green dim glow. Gasps came from inside the room and Woody sniggered before running off.

"Buzz! What are you doing here?" Mr Potato Head snapped. Buzz stood up and spotted Mr and Mrs Potato Head standing in front of him with hands on their hips.

"I'm sorry for –ehem- interrupting but you're erm breaking rules and –ehem- putting us all at risk," he coughed. Mrs Potato Head suddenly smacked the side of her husband's body.

"You woke him up! Now we won't ever get a moments peace," said Mrs Potato Head, crossly. She stormed off out the room.

"Wait!" Mr Potato Head called after but his wife had already left the room. He turned back around and scowled at Buzz.

"Thanks a lot Buzzo," he said, sarcastically. Buzz watched him walk out of the room and sighed, feeling bad for causing a real argument to appear between a toy and his wife.

The thunderstorm carried on throughout the night so when morning arrived the next day, it left grey and miserable clouds hanging in the sky. It was a usual morning routine for Charlie, Marie and Bonnie. They got up, had breakfast, got washed and dressed and left for work and Sunnyside.

"Alright guys, coast is clear," said Woody. As the sound of Marie and Charlie's cars drove down the road and off to work. Buzz sat up next to Woody and gave him a punch in the arm, the aliens on his other side woke up and rushed down the bed to their mother and Jessie stretched out her arms behind her head.

"Oww, what was that for?" Woody asked, rubbing his arm.

"For last night," said Buzz. Woody started to laugh and Jessie sat up.

"What was last night?" she asked. Buzz explained to her what happened during the middle of the night and sat in astonishment when he finished speaking.

"What did they say to you when you entered the room?" Jessie asked, curiously. Woody finished his laughing and listened in, curious too. Around them the toys had left the room to play games, watch films and go on the computer. Woody, Buzz and Jessie were soon the three remaining toys in Bonnie's room.

"Mrs Potato Head got in a huff and said she wouldn't have a moment's peace with her husband again and Mr Potato Head wasn't pleased with me at all. I feel bad for disturbing them," said Buzz, dismally. Woody adjusted his hat.

"Maybe we can give them some peace," he said. Buzz and Jessie looked at him.

"How?" asked Jessie.

"Let's set up a date for them, give them the alone time they want. After all Buzz owes them for last night," said Woody, grinning.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," grumbled Buzz.

"That's a fine idea Woody. But what should we do and where? How will we get the others to not interrupt them?" Jessie asked. The three of them put their heads together and came up with a plan unbeknown to them that Mr Potato Head was coming up with a plan of his own. A plan of revenge.

He had Totoro open the built in cupboard for him down the hallway near the front door, which contained hanging coats on pegs, the vacuum and shoes. After thanking the big plush toy for his help Mr Potato Head made his way to the kitchen and got a ball of string from the counter. While he was in the kitchen he missed Woody, Jessie and Buzz crossing the hallway to get to the lounge.

Mr Potato Head returned to the cupboard and shut the door slightly so no one would see him set up his snare trap. He remembered Andy learning about this when he had attended Scouts meetings and setting them up in his bedroom during his play times with his toys. He tied the knot, placed the hoop on the floor and looped the other end to one of the coat pegs.

Meanwhile in the lounge Woody, Jessie and Buzz had placed cushions on each corner of the fluffy blanket they stretched out across the floor. Jessie climbed up the stereo to insert a CD of the most romantic music of all time and placed it on a soft volume. Woody drew the curtains a bit to dim the room and Buzz was making sure no other toy should disturb the lounge for the rest of the day.

"Buzz, what are you doing in there?" Mrs Potato Head asked. Buzz smiled at her and took her hand to lead her into the lounge.

"I'm sorry about interrupting you and the Mr last night. This is my way of making it up to you," said Buzz. Mrs Potato Head caught sight of the lounge and she smiled. Woody and Jessie walked over to them.

"You don't need to argue with your husband every time you want some alone time. We're happy to take the aliens off you for a couple of hours in the day," said Jessie.

"And if you want to be alone, just let us know and we'll make sure no one bothers you," said Woody.

"Or you could sneak out the house like Buzz and I do sometimes using the cat flap..." Jessie caught Woody's glare. "And I've said too much."

"Oh we're too small to get through the cat flap but thank you so much for this," said Mrs Potato Head, happily.

"It's no problem-,"

"Hey Buzz, can you come here!" Mr Potato Head, yelled from the hallway. Buzz stopped speaking and hurried to the doorway and saw Mr Potato Head standing outside the closet door. Woody and Jessie continued to have a conversation with Mrs Potato Head.

"What is it?" Buzz asked, running up to Mr Potato Head.

"One of the aliens has climbed up the vacuum and got stuck, can you help get him down?" Mr Potato Head lied.

"Sure," said Buzz, nodding his head. He pushed the door open and Mr Potato Head followed him, with a smirk on his lips.

"Wait till you see what Woody, Jessie and I have done for you," said Buzz. Stepping inside the closet and moving towards the trap, his eyes looking up at the vacuum. Mr Potato Head froze.

"Done for me?" Mr Potato Head asked.

"Yeah, I felt bad for bothering you and the Mrs last night so Woody came up with an idea to give you some alone time with your wife today," explained Buzz.

"You planned a date for my wife and I...alone?" Mr Potato Head asked, slowly. Buzz nodded his head and Mr Potato Head smiled.

"So where's the alien?" Buzz asked, taking a step forward into the trap.

"No Buzz! DON'T!"

It was too late. Buzz set off the trigger and the loop snagged itself around Buzz's foot lifting him up in the air and dangling upside down.

"What was that for?" Buzz yelled.

"I'm sorry!" said Mr Potato Head, standing underneath Buzz. "I was angry at you for last night so I wanted a way to stop you from having any alone time with Jessie if I shut you in the cupboard."

"Well can you get me down?" Buzz asked, his arms hanging over his head.

"Of course, of course," said Mr Potato Head. He reached up his own arms but they didn't come close to reaching Buzz's hands. He jumped up and down but he still couldn't grab hold of Buzz.

"Hang on and I'll get Woody and Jessie," said Mr Potato Head. Before Buzz could protest to Mr Potato Head about letting his best friend and girlfriend see him in a situation like this, the spud had already rushed out the cupboard. His little blue shoes ran down the hallway and into the lounge where he heard Woody, Jessie and his wife's laughter from the room. He stopped at the doorway.

"Guys!" he called. Their laughter stopped at the urgency in his voice and they turned around on the spot. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" asked Woody, as the three hurried towards Mr Potato Head.

"Follow me," said Mr Potato Head. The four ran out the lounge and to the cupboard. At the sight of Buzz hanging upside down Woody and Jessie burst out in hysterics.

"What happened to you?" Jessie cried, still laughing as she walked up to Buzz.

"It's my fault," said Mr Potato Head, guiltily. He told them all what he had done while they had been off planning the date for him and Mrs Potato Head.

"I still don't understand what the problem is?" said Jessie, smiling as she gazed at Buzz.

"Well I can't get him down," said Mr Potato Head. Jessie nodded.

"Woody why don't you take Mr and Mrs to their date in the lounge, I'll take care of 'Spiderman' here," said Jessie. Buzz rolled his eyes.

Woody and Mr and Mrs Potato Head left the cupboard and Jessie followed them to shut the closet door slightly.

"Will you get me down already? I'm starting to get dizzy," complained Buzz. Jessie turned around, Buzz noticed the seductive gleam in her eyes and he gulped. Saying her hips Jessie sauntered closer to Buzz until they came face to upside-down face. Jessie placed her hands on the sides of Buzz's face, covering his ears before lightly touching her lips to his.

Their lips tenderly pushed together until Jessie brought Buzz closer to her to deepen the kiss. Buzz wanted to move his arms and wrap them around Jessie but he was too engrossed in the kiss to do anything about it. He no longer cared anymore that he was still tied up because this was the oddest yet brilliant kiss he'd ever experienced with Jessie.

Jessie caught Buzz's bottom lip gently in-between her teeth, biting softly before tilting her head and pressing her lips to Buzz's once more. She pulled away slightly once more but Buzz captured her lips again quickly before they parted. Buzz looked down to look up at Jessie and she smiled at him.

"Do you still want to get down?" she asked, faintly, pecking Buzz's lips.

"I don't mind hanging around for a bit longer," said Buzz. He grinned and so did Jessie before their lips met in the middle once more.

* * *

**If you're hanging you can't help but do the hanging around joke. :D **

**Next Chapter: Shoulder Kiss**

**Reeves3. **


	13. Shoulder to Neck Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pixar or anything to do with Level 5. **

**Author's Note: Okay yes, I've spent the past 4 or 5 days, whenever I last updated, thinking of this chapter and what to write. It's driven me round the bend, I hate writers block, but I've finally come up with this. I decided, because Shoulder, wasn't really much, to add some Neck kisses in, because...well it makes it more hotter, lol. **

**I also spent 3 of those 5 days playing Professor Layton and the Lost Future which will make an appearance in this chapter because I loved the game so much. **

**Anyway 19 reviews again! It's unbelievable how much you readers enjoy this story, it really makes me really happy and I'm trying to keep up with good standard chapters but this one did annoy me, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. **

**Thank you to Negative Angel, Funkywatermelon, krystal-clearxo, Phoenix-LOL, Niborkcalb, secretpersonoftheheart, RandomPurpleBook, dragon1215, Ashley, Fanficaddict02, Supa Supa Bad Truly Mad Moves, liloapril, xXCanaryXx, Ditrisan Palaguna, Elocinn, LilStarWriter, CandyHardyCenaHale, StephaniE and LegademaCinderheart for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**What can I say but keep those awesome reviews coming. :)**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, don't forget to leave a review and I shall update when I can. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Shoulder to Neck Kiss**

_Buzz paused in his movements as he heard a giggle come from above him. He looked up and saw Jessie kneeling on the armrest of the settee, smiling down at him._

"_There you are!" said Buzz, grinning. Jessie's smile widened. _

"_Come and catch me," her voice chimed down to him. In an instant she had disappeared from behind the armrest and Buzz looked around for a quick way to climb up the settee. He ran over to the coffee table and jumped up. His hands gripped the table and he pushed himself up. With a long jump from the coffee table to the settee, Buzz gambolled as he landed on the surface of the couch. He stood up and Jessie was jumping up and down on the spot._

"_I've got you now," said Buzz, edging closer towards her. _

"_Oh what will I do?" Jessie said, without the slightest hint of distress in her voice. Buzz quickly approached her and tackled her to the settee. Jessie let out a pleasing shriek as Buzz pinned her down. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead on hers. He hummed contently as he felt her plastic hands circle around his neck. However when he opened his eyes, Jessie was gone._

Buzz was awakened from his dream with a jolt from his body. His eyes scanned Bonnie's dark bedroom and sadly sighed when he realised Jessie wasn't in the room. Half the toys weren't in fact and neither was Bonnie.

It was Saturday evening. Since Friday evening the house had been empty from Bonnie and her parents. For the weekend Charlie and Marie had gone away to celebrate their eighth wedding anniversary, before leaving though, they had dropped Bonnie off at her grandmother's house. Bonnie had taken Jessie, Bullseye, Buttercup, Mr Pricklepants, Dolly, the three aliens and Mr and Mrs Potato Head along with her. They would all be returning Sunday evening.

Only one evening and a day had passed since they had all gone but Buzz was going insane being parted from Jessie. Since Jessie joined them all in Andy's room, Buzz had seen Jessie every day. It kept him happy seeing her before he went to sleep, he knew she was safe and went into her own dreams with a smile on her face.

But not seeing Jessie last night or tonight kept him conscious. Even if he did managed to slip off it would only be for a few minutes. He wanted to close his eyes again and drift off and stay asleep because then Jessie would be there. He didn't want to wake up disappointed by not seeing Jessie sleeping peacefully by him.

He rolled over on to his side, closing his eyes and stretching his arm out. Pretending Jessie was next to him and he was keeping a safe hold around her. Sleep was futile. Without Jessie there he was wide awake.

Meanwhile over at Bonnie's grandmother's bungalow, an alone cowgirl doll paced the windowsill. The light from the moon was coming through the open curtains. It was the only light in the room and it was the only source of comfort to Jessie in the darkness of the unfamiliar bedroom. Bonnie slept in the bed in the other corner of the room, surrounded by her toys and in a deep sleep.

Jessie wish she could go to sleep as easily as her owner did, but the square shape of the room and the darkness was reminding her to much of being trapped inside a box.

She needed Buzz with her. It wasn't because his glowing green suit took away the darkness. Jessie had believed it was his suit that made her feel better from the start when Buzz would sneak into the toy box and keep her comfort. As time went on though, she realised it was Buzz she needed, not the suit. It wasn't like her to feel like a damsel too. It annoyed her. But she came to the realisation that everyone needed to be rescued at some point.

Jessie lay down in a patch of moonlight and sighed. She curled up, hugging her legs and burying her face to knees, imagining that Buzz's strong frame was wrapped around her. She wanted to sleep and dream about Buzz instead of being so wide awake and afraid. Her green eyes looked up out the window and at the moon. She watched it slowly move across the evening sky as the night went on until the sky turned orange and pinkish as the sun started to rise into Sunday morning.

When Buzz noticed the sun rays starting to peak into Bonnie's room, he stood up and decided to go play Bonnie's Nintendo DS on Professor Layton and the Lost Future. His eyes were tired and he yawned every ten minutes but he started to play the game. _At least Jessie will be back tonight_, he thought, happily. He tapped the stylus on the screen.

An hour later Buzz was so engrossed in the game he didn't notice Woody walking up behind him.

"Good morning," said Woody, cheerfully after a good nights rest. Buzz jumped and turned around. Woody grinned at him.

"Don't scare me like that," snapped Buzz.

"Sorry. It looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," said Woody.

"I haven't woken up. I didn't even get to sleep last night," said Buzz. He switched off the DS and stood up opposite Woody.

"Buzz, how many times do I have to tell you that Jessie will be okay at Bonnie's grandmothers?" Woody asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes I know," said Buzz. "But I can't help it, we've always been together. Every night I have to know that she's okay."

Woody bit his lip. "It's understandable," he said. Buzz looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I remember not being able to sleep when Bo had been sold. When Andy was younger and had gone to sleep I used to tiptoe into Molly's bedroom and make sure Bo was sleeping peacefully on her lamp. I guess those sort of things just grow on you until they become a habit you never realise."

"Your right," Buzz admitted.

"I'm always right," said Woody, smiling as he shrugged his shoulders. Buzz rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Tell me Woody how safe was it in the back of the Pizza Planet truck?" Buzz asked, smirking.

"Ha-ha, ha-haaaa," laughed Woody, sarcastically. A mischievous glint sparkled in his brown eyes and with an easy kick behind Buzz's leg, the space ranger landed on the floor with 'oomph'.

"First one to the TV gets to choose between a western and a sci-fi to watch," said Woody, already taking a run towards the door.

"Sci-fi it is then!" called Buzz, standing up and taking off at a run behind Woody, quickly catching up with the flailing running cowboy.

Jessie was still curled up on the windowsill as she watched the sun rise over the roof of house down the street. She could hear Bonnie's grandmother reading the newspaper she had taken to bed to read last night in the room next door. Bonnie was still sleeping. Jessie knew she had to go back over to the bed soon. She heard a noise on the windowsill and looked up to see Bullseye making his way over to her, with a concerned look in his eyes. Jessie smiled and sat up, the cotton in her arms and legs stiff from being curled up all night.

"Hey Bullseye, are you fine and dandy this morning?" Jessie whispered. Bullseye nodded his head and licked Jessie's cheek. "Yes I'm fine too."

Bullseye let out a protesting snort and bumped his head against Jessie's.

"Okay, I miss Buzz. That's why I'm up here by myself," admitted Jessie. Bullseye let out a whine and smiled. He turned around so Jessie could climb up into his saddle. Jessie smiled and jumped up onto Bullseye's saddle.

"Easy back now, we don't want to wake Bonnie," Jessie whispered, patting Bullseye neck. Bullseye nodded his head and quietly trotted back towards the bed. Halfway there Bullseye felt Jessie slump across his back and he turned his head to see that Jessie had finally fell asleep, across his back, due to exhaustion. He rolled his eyes and took Jessie back with greater care so not to wake her.

For the remainder of the day at the Anderson household, the toys watched movies in the lounge. They didn't want to get up to anything to wild as they only had hours left until Charlie, Marie and Bonnie returned home and at her grandmother's, Bonnie played with her toys as her grandmother started to pack away everything that Bonnie had brought with her.

At eight o'clock Charlie and Marie arrived to pick up Bonnie. Judith Anderson led her granddaughter outside to the car and Bonnie held all her toys in her arms. Excitement bubbled in Jessie's stomach. She was finally going home. In the car the warm heater blew on Bonnie's toys as she placed them all in the seat next to hers. Marie and Charlie talked to Bonnie about her time with her grandmother.

"We made cookies," said Bonnie, proudly.

"Do we get one?" Charlie asked. Bonnie giggled and shook her head.

"Nanna and I ate all of them," she said. Charlie gasped and so did Marie, just as they pulled up on the driveway of their home. With a jumble of suitcases, bags and toys the three walked inside the house.

Buzz was lying in the same position Bonnie had left him in on Friday when she burst into the room carrying a heap of toys in her arms.

"Hey guys, did ya miss me?" Bonnie asked talking to the toys she had left behind. "I missed you but mommy said I couldn't take all of you."

Just as Bonnie dropped all the toys she took to her grandmother's in one big pile at the end of the bed, Marie walked into the room.

"Come on sweetheart, its bedtime," said Marie. Bonnie nodded her head and with the help of her mother Bonnie quickly got changed into her pyjamas. The two left the room to go to the bathroom so Bonnie could brush her teeth. As soon as the door closed the toys came to life. Buzz was the first one up and Jessie was the first one to untangle herself out of the pile of toys.

Buzz came up behind Jessie and wrapped his arms around her as she let out a real delighted squeal this time while Buzz span her around. The other toys ignored them, knowing to leave the toys to their reunion alone, and started to talk with each other while getting away as far as possible to give the two toys their privacy. Buzz fell down and Jessie fell with him and landed in his lap.

"I missed you," said Jessie.

"I've missed you to," said Buzz. He kissed the top of Jessie's cotton shoulder lovingly and Jessie shivered with pleasure. Her body melted at Buzz's touch. Ever so slightly, and taking his time, Buzz led a trail of kisses up Jessie's neck to the back of her ear. Jessie's breath hitched in her throat and the lids of her eyes closed. Buzz smiled slightly as he saw what he was doing was pleasing Jessie. He continued to kiss and gently bite at her neck while his other hand reached up to her pull string. A grin appeared on his face as he gently pulled the string out a little bit. Jessie gasped and sat up, feeling the vibration run down her string all the way into her voice box. She sat up and looked around, checking that no one had seen, before turning to gaze at Buzz.

"Don't tease," she growled.

"I'm not teasing," said Buzz, innocently. He leaned across to kiss Jessie but she pulled away. He raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't teasing either," breathed Jessie, smiling widely.

The door handle suddenly turned and each toy jumped and ran in a frenzy to get back in their places before Bonnie saw them. The door swung open and the toys froze just in time. Bonnie skipped into the room and arranged her toys around her room. She got into bed and Marie tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Bonnie smiled and wrapped her arms around Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Dolly, Buttercup, Bullseye and Mr Pricklepants.

"Goodnight Bonnie," said Marie. Bonnie yawned as she watched her mother switch on the nightlight.

"Night, night," mumbled Bonnie. Marie smiled and switched off the light, plunging the room in darkness before gently closing the door to. The lamp next to Bonnie's bed turned around on its flat podium, casting stars to travel in circles around the room.

Buzz and Jessie lay together facing the left. Jessie's back leaned against Buzz's chest as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. Jessie sighed contently and closed her eyes. Buzz also closed his eyes and soon they were fast asleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Fiery Kiss**

**Reeves3. :)**


	14. Fiery Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pixar or anything else that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: O_O 21 Reviews on the last chapter! Unbelievable. That's the most I've ever got for one chapter, I think. So big thanks to Kimmi82, xXCanaryXx, Negative Angel, LegademaCinderHeart, Funkywatermelon, dragon1215, caralina100, RandomPurpleBook, Ashley, Phoenix-LOL, krystal-clearxo, Niborkcalb, Fanficaddict02, Elocinn, SnowstormInJuly, Supa Supa Bad Truly Mad Moves, liloapril, 110girl, Cowgirl of stars, Ann and LilStarWriter for the reviews. **

**So we have 165 reviews at the moment. I think after this chapter and chapter 15, we can get it to 200. I know it depends on my writing skills and your time to review but it will be appricated. **

**I got asked if I was going to lead these kisses up to sex. It wasn't in the original idea and I think I'm just going to keep it as kisses, just make them more hotter as the chapters go on, with a bit of pull string and button pushing action, lol.**

**Oh also, some good news. I passed my writing course so YAY! :) My gift to you is this chapter so I hope you'll enjoy it. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Fiery Kiss**

On a freezing cold Thursday morning in December, trucks drove up and down the roads removing the snow and ice that had fallen during the night and covered the clear roads with salt. Charlie had gone to work before the trucks had come and Marie was outside warming up the car and scraping the ice off the windshield. Bonnie was in the warmth of her bedroom sitting at her tea table surrounded by her toys.

"More coffee?" she asked raising the plastic tea pot to pour imaginary coffee into the small cups. She had put two small aprons around Woody and Buzz, covered Jessie in a sparkly silver dress over her clothes and Totoro wore a bonnet while the other toys had managed to escape being dressed up.

"Trixie that is some shocking news, do you know when yours and Rex's babies will come?" Bonnie asked. She frowned as her toy Rex suddenly lost its balance and fell over sideward's. Before she could reach over and pick him up, her mother knocked on the door.

"Bonnie, are you ready to go?" asked Marie. Bonnie turned around and beamed a smile at her mother. She picked up her backpack and skipped out the room. As usual the toys waited to awaken until the front door had shut. Once they heard the key in the lock, their body's moved and they rushed over to Rex.

"I think he's passed out!" Trixie said worriedly. Mr Potato Head, Hamm, Slinky and Buttercup were laughing hysterically with each other as Woody, Buzz, Dolly and Trixie rushed to Rex's side. Jessie tried to stand up but tripped backwards on the dress she was wearing and she let out a frustrated growl. Bullseye trotted over to help her up.

"Rex! Say something," said Buzz. The green dinosaur stirred.

"It's...not...my...fault," he mumbled, feebly. Woody and Buzz rolled their eyes.

"Rex, you didn't do anything. You're a toy remember, toys can't have children. Come on, wake up," said Woody, sternly. He reached over and opened Rex's eyes. Rex blinked and Woody moved his hands away. A nervous whimper escaped from Rex's mouth.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You just scared yourself that's all," said Woody, calmly. Buzz helped Woody stand Rex on his two feet and looked over at Jessie as she had now taken off the dress. He hurried over to her and the rest of the toys, beside the two of them, Rex, Trixie, Woody and Dolly, started to leave Bonnie's bedroom to play games, watch the television and explore around the house.

"Is Rex alright?" Jessie asked, as she tossed the dress onto the table.

"He's fine," said Buzz. He followed the flight of the dress and looked back at Jessie. "I knew you would take that off as soon as Bonnie was out the house." He grinned at her and Jessie shrugged.

"You know me and dresses. Although I'm a bit concerned about you getting too comfortable in that apron of yours," said Jessie, smirking. Buzz looked down at the pink apron he was wearing and quickly tore it off and threw it on top of Jessie's dress.

"Y-Yeah it's not my cup of tea," stuttered Buzz, embarrassed.

"Mrs Nesbit would probably like it," said Jessie. She grinned and started to run while Buzz took in what she had said. It wasn't long until he was running after her.

"How did you find out about that?" He shouted towards her, as he turned into the hall.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Jessie hollered back, as she ran into the kitchen. Buzz slowed down his running. Between the two of them Buzz was the most athletic and could run for hours without getting worn out. Jessie on the other hand had more energy than all the toys combined and had never been caught throughout all their years together. Buzz carried on chasing Jessie. He was determined this time to not let her escape.

When he entered the kitchen he saw no sign of Jessie but saw Chuckles climbing down the kitchen cabinets.

"Morning Buzz," greeted Chuckles, nonchalantly.

"Good morning Chuckles. You haven't seen Jessie have you?" Buzz asked. He turned slowly in a circle, scanning the room for the cowgirl. Chuckles strolled over to Buzz.

"Can't say that I have," said the clown, avoiding to look directly at Buzz. With plenty of Star Command training programmed into him, Buzz could easily tell when someone was lying to him.

"Are you sure Chuckles?" Buzz asked. Chuckles bit his lip and Buzz hardened his stare, making the clown sigh.

"She's in the sink," he said, caving in. Jessie's hat and head popped up from the empty sink.

"Chuckles!" she shouted outraged. Chuckles turned around and shrugged apologetically at her as Buzz advanced to the kitchen cupboards so he could climb up them.

"I'm sorry. Buzz forced it out of me," said Chuckles. Jessie rolled her eyes and noticed that Buzz was no longer in her view and she comprehended that he was climbing up to get her. With a quick scurry Jessie scrambled out from the sink and ran across the counter. On the opposite side Buzz clambered up onto the side. They faced each other with grins.

"Whatca waiting for Buzz, run round here and get me," teased Jessie.

"You know as well as I do, if I run round to you, you're going to jump right off and run out the kitchen," said Buzz. Jessie smiled. He knew her to well.

"No I won't," she said, lying sweetly. She took a step closer to the edge of the counter and watched Buzz mimic her movements. Jessie frowned, annoyed, but Buzz smirked, pleased.

"You're not going to catch me," said Jessie. "You never do." She tiptoed on the edge of the counter and turned her head to look at Buzz and saw he was walking close to the side to.

"I'm going to get you this time," said Buzz, confidently. Jessie arched a red eyebrow; her green eyes sparkled in mischief. All the while she searched the room for a distraction.

"You better quit now. I know how you hate to lose," taunted Jessie. Buzz narrowed his eyes. Her words just made him even more focused to catch her.

Distraction came when Rex and Trixie entered the room as they headed over to the computer. Buzz looked over at the two dinosaurs and Jessie took that chance to jump off the counter and sprint back into the hallway. In the corner of Buzz's eyes Jessie's movement caught his attention and he soared off the side and landed on his feet. Rex and Trixie watched bewildered as the two toys legged it out the room.

"Jessie, I just want a hug," he shouted at her.

"You'll have to do better than that," said Jessie, before darting into the dinning room. Jessie ran through the open archway than connected the lounge and dinning room together. Mr and Mrs Potato Head, the aliens, the peas, Dolly; Slinky, Buttercup, Chuckles, Bullseye, Hamm, Woody and Mr Pricklepants were watching Moulin Rouge on the television. The TV remote lay on the floor. As Jessie ran by her boot hit the language button and the English switched over to Spanish.

"Jessie!" the toys sitting on the settee protested. They watched Jessie run around the settee just as Buzz appeared at the other end of the settee.

"La cosa más grande que jamás aprender es a amar y ser amado!" Buzz blurted out unintentionally as he ran by, quoting Ewan McGregor's line 'the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return'.

The toys and even Jessie did a double take at Buzz speaking in Spanish. However Jessie didn't stop for long as Buzz pushed his foot down on the language button on the remote, switching it back to English, and continued to chase after her.

"Was Buzz speaking Spanish?" Dolly asked feeling very confused. Andy's old toys nodded their heads mutely.

"No wonder Jessie's running," said Hamm, chortling.

Jessie ran out of the lounge door with Buzz close behind her. She ran back up the hallway and to the dinning room door again and did a big loop through the dinning room, lounge and hallway. The toys that sat on the settee soon got dizzy watching Jessie and Buzz run around in circles.

"Buzz, just stop chasing her and she'll stop," said Woody.

"No," said Buzz stubbornly as he ran by. Woody shook his head while the peas and aliens cheered on Buzz and Jessie. Hamm, Slinky and Mr Potato Head were now taking bets to see who could catch who.

"Shush, this is the 'Come What May' part," said Mr Pricklepants, his eyes transfixed on the TV screen. Buttercup rolled his eyes.

Buzz ran out into the hallway as Jessie ran across the carpet and practically dived into the dinning room. He needed a way to capture her somehow but her legs were too long to keep up with. He reached the dinning room door and jogged over to the archway where Jessie was now running over the toys as she had climbed up onto the settee. She leaped down and headed towards the door, thinking Buzz was still after her. Buzz smirked and changed direction.

Jessie dashed into the hallway and she looked over her shoulder to see how far away Buzz was. She frowned when she saw he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"I've got you now!"

Jessie turned her head forward and saw Buzz heading towards her at a fast pace.

"Whoa no, no, no!" Jessie cried. She wasn't going to get captured after such an easy trick. She tried to slow down but the speed she was running at made it difficult and she and Buzz quickly collided.

Buzz grabbed her arm and Jessie was spun around before being dipped towards the floor. Buzz supported Jessie in his arms with one hand on the resting in her yarn hair and his other hand was placed her back. Buzz leaned over her and raised Jessie's head to look at her. They breathed heavily, out of breath from all the running, their bodies were as close as they could get while they locked eyes.

"What are you going to do now?" Jessie breathed.

'_Oh I know exactly what I'm going to do,'_ thought Buzz.

He raised Jessie slightly higher so his lips could capture hers. Jessie felt her body go limp for a second but movement soon returned as Buzz gripped her hair and she wrapped one arm around his neck and the other hand rested on Buzz's suit. Buzz let out a quiet moan as he felt Jessie's fingers trace round the red button on his chest. Spurred on by Buzz's moan Jessie parted her mouth slightly and brushed her tongue against Buzz's lip. Buzz's hand roamed up Jessie's thigh and gripped the blue cotton just above where her leg started as he gently bit Jessie's lower lip in his teeth. They kissed until they needed to breathe and they parted slightly. Their breath was hot on each others lips and Jessie sucked her bottom lip, still tasting Buzz on her.

"Damn, why didn't I let you catch me sooner?" Jessie whispered hoarsely. Buzz grinned.

"Now you're going to tell me where you learned about Mrs Nesbit or I'll put you through so much more punishment."

"If by punishment you mean kissing me more. Then punish me all you want," said Jessie, laughing lightly. Buzz sighed, realising he would have to come up with a different tactic to get the truth from Jessie.

"Alright, fine. Only if you tell me when you found out about Mrs Nesbit first," said Buzz. Jessie pursed her lips, and she sighed also.

"Remember when Andy's mom put me in the washing machine accidentally?" she asked.

"Yeah," gulped Buzz. He remembered it because it had been one of the worst days of his life, fearing for Jessie's safety. His mind froze in shock as he realised that it happened six years ago and Jessie had known about Mrs Nesbit all that time without him knowing.

"Woody told me to cheer me up," said Jessie. Buzz frowned.

"Can I go beat up your brother with a crayon?" Buzz asked. Jessie put a hand on his cheek and gaze at him with her bewitching green eyes.

"Punishment first," she said flirtatiously.

* * *

**YA SEE THE HAT? I'AM MRS NESBIT! **

**Now that I've read through it, I've just realised how dodgy that ending is. Oh well. Also sorry if the Spanish is wrong, not my native language and I used Google Translate. Moulin Rouge, is an awesome film though. :D**

**Next Chapter: Side Kiss**

**Reeves3. **


	15. Side Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pixar or anything you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Okay when I wrote out which type of kisses I would do, I also searched the Internet for a romantic song to go with them. I soon scrapped that idea as I wrote because none of the songs had anything to do with the story. But for Side Kiss, next to it was always Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton. A beautiful romantic song, so I added it in this chapter and I suggest you listen to it when the kiss happens. :)**

**I'm pleased with how this chapter has turned out so I hope you all like it to. It was really odd to write a Christmas chapter when it's February, lol. **

**Big thanks to PLZDONTSTOPTHEMUSIC, Fanficaddict02, The139Blossom, Ashley, caralina100, RandomPurpleBook, Nagisa Palaguna, Cowgirl, Niborkcalb, xXCanaryXx, Funkywatermelon, krystal-clearxo, dragon1215, Elocinn, LegademaCinderHeart, Kimmi82, liloapril, sapphirebloo and VermilionTampon for the wonderful reviews. **

**We are on 185 reviews. So if we can get to 200 by the end of this chapter (that's just 15 reviews!), we will have got 100 reviews in just 5 chapters. That would be awesome. **

**Think you guys can do it for me? It'll be appreciated. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and I shall update when I can. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 15: Side Kiss**

"Guys, I can't hear with you lot talking," shouted Mr Potato Head.

"Stay quiet everyone," ordered Woody. The toys moods were greatly agitated. Today it was Christmas morning and the toys were curious about what presents Bonnie would get. Bonnie had woken up at half six and as soon as she saw the giant sack filled with presents near her door, she immediately jumped out of her warm bed and raced to her parents bedroom. The toys scattered around Bonnie's room stared at the sack, wondering if there were any toys inside, but they didn't get to stare long as Bonnie and Marie's footsteps were heard outside the door.

During the night Mr Potato Head had placed one of his eyes and ears in one of the house plants downstairs in the lounge. Woody and Mr Potato Head stood at the top of Bonnie's wicker basket at the end of her bed while the rest of Bonnie's toys stood on the wooden flooring below. Now they would be able to hear and see what was happening when Bonnie opened her gifts from her parents, distant relatives and Father Christmas.

Outside it was still very dark out and frost griped the windows with water droplets trailing down them from the icicles that hung from the gutter. Swirling down from the sky were thick snowflakes which landed gently on the ground.

"So you used to do this all the time at Andy's?" Mr Pricklepants asked.

"Yeah, the Sarge and the Bucket O' Soldiers used to sneak down every birthday or Christmas morning," Woody explained. Dolly frowned.

"So you've always been this paranoid?" she asked, smiling. Woody refused to answer but he did scowl while the rest of Andy's old toys hid their smirks.

"I'm nervous. I mean, what if it's a mean dinosaur? What if it's a dinosaur Bonnie likes more than me?" asked Rex, rubbing his hands together trying to calm his anxiety.

"Relax Rex. I'll scare them off and Bonnie adores you so don't worry," said Trixie comfortingly. Rex gave her a small smile.

"Wouldn't it be great if she got a mare? It'll give you some company eh Bullseye," said Jessie. She lightly elbowed her horse in the side and he let out a snort and neighed, shaking his head. Buzz stood on Jessie's other side, holding her hand.

"Jessie, leave my horse alone," scolded Woody.

"Technically he's your horse but he loves me more," said Jessie, pointing a relaxed finger at Woody then back at her as she spoke. She smirked as Woody scowled once more.

"Will you be quiet? Bonnie's opening the first present," shouted Mr Potato Head.

"Oh look at my handsome spud giving orders," said Mrs Potato Head, smiling up at her husband. A grin appeared on Mr Potato's lips and he put a hand over his missing eye and ear hole. Gathered in front of Mrs Potato Head were the three squeeze toy aliens.

"Alright, Bonnie's ripping open the wrapping paper. I've never seen her so excited before, she looks possessed," Mr Potato Head commented.

"Just get to the present, would ya?" said Woody, his voice a little higher than normal. Buzz chuckled and Jessie looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Oh right yeah. It's a load of costumes. There's a nurse, zookeeper, ballerina, chef and a cowgirl," said Mr Potato Head.

"YEEHAW!" cheered Jessie, happily. Mr Potato Head kept them all up to date with each present Bonnie unwrapped. She received DVD's to watch, board games to play with her parents, new Nintendo DS games, clothes, slippers and a dressing gown that matched, a new bag for Sunnyside and paints and brushes, crayons, pens and felt-tip pens and an art pad to go with it all.

"And the last one is a purple bike with stabilizers from her parents. She didn't get any toys at all," said Mr Potato Head, surprised.

"Wow I can't believe no one got her any toys," said Hamm. He was standing in-between Slinky and Buttercup.

"You would think someone would get her a couple of toys. But none?" said Slinky frowning.

"Maybe they've saved up for something big," said Buttercup. He smiled in a way of knowing something everyone else didn't.

"What are they getting her Buttercup?" Trixie asked, noticing Buttercup's smile. The toys looked at the fluffy unicorn toy and he grinned.

"Last week when Bonnie took me in her parent's bedroom because she couldn't sleep, well when she dropped off, I overheard her parents talking about the Labrador puppy there getting tonight and bringing back tomorrow from Marie's sister Samantha," said Buttercup. The toys gasped and started to talk excitedly with one another. Slinky howled with excitement.

"That's great," said Buzz.

"Yeah, it'll be like having Buster back except it'll be a Labrador," said Woody.

"Erm guys, I hate to break up the fun but Bonnie's coming back!" warned Mr Potato Head.

"Places everybody!" called Woody. In a usual frantic rush the toys got climbed up onto the bed and froze in the places Bonnie had last seen them in. Bonnie soon bounced into her bedroom, her arms loaded with all her new gifts, and she placed them on the bed.

"Look what Father Christmas got me!" she said, ecstatically. She held up one of her costumes and her new art pad. The four year old decided then and there to put on her new cowgirl costume before rushing out the room to show her parents and have breakfast with them.

Jessie smiled when she saw Bonnie in the cowgirl outfit. It reminded her of the times Emily used to dress up like her. She smiled sadly before shaking her head, not wanting to dwell on hurtful memories on this joyful day. Jessie sat up and kissed Buzz on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas," she said. She leaped away before he could return a kiss on her cheek and ran over to Woody and trapped him in a headlock, flung off his hat before giving him a noogie.

"Gah, get her off!" shouted Woody. Buzz laughed.

"Woody you know it's her Christmas hype. Just like every child on this morning, she's full of extra excitement," said Buzz. Woody groaned and Jessie let go of him to go throw the peas up and down in the air, which they didn't mind at all and thoroughly enjoyed. Buzz walked across the bed and over to Woody as he was placing his hat back on his head.

"So what will we be doing today now that we have no toys to introduce and show around?" Buzz asked.

"We'll wait until Bonnie and her parents leave for her grandmothers at lunch time. Then they're heading to Marie's sisters and won't be back until tomorrow. As soon as they're gone, we'll meet up with Chuckles and party in the lounge," said Woody. Buzz nodded his head.

"Sounds like a plan," he commented. They both watched the toys go and inspect the gifts Bonnie had received while Jessie climbed up Totoro and sat on his head.

A sly grin appeared on Woody's face. "Dare I go push her off?"

"I dare you but she'll probably rip out your stuffing," said Buzz, smiling. Woody straightened his hat and ran over to Totoro and climbed up his back. Jessie turned around just as Woody approached her and she grabbed onto his arm just as Woody pushed her and they both tumbled onto the bed. Buzz and the rest of the toys laughed as they watched the sight.

It was a morning of freezing and unfreezing for the toys as Bonnie kept rushing in and out of her bedroom and played with some of her new presents. When twelve o'clock ticked by Bonnie, who was still in her cowgirl outfit as she refused to get out of it, and her parents locked the front door and got into one of their cars and Charlie drove them to his mother's for Christmas lunch.

Chuckles appeared at Bonnie's doorway not long after the humans left.

"Merry Christmas all," he said. The toys jumped off the bed and walked or in the pea's case rolled over to him. Chuckles smiled and pulled out a party popper from behind his back and showered the toys in multicoloured confetti string.

"Merry Christmas to you too Chuckles," said Mr Pricklepants, removing the string from his head.

In a group, with the peas and aliens racing ahead of them, they rushed into the decorative lounge. Clay models of Father Christmas stood on the windowsill and continuously wished them a Merry Christmas while the decorations on the tree moved around on the branches and the angel on top smiled down at them. Mr Potato Head quickly retrieved his eye and ear back from the plant in the corner of the room. Soon Christmas music was playing on the radio and Chuckles retrieved more party poppers from the kitchen which they could pop. They were also sneaky enough to have a tug of war with a Christmas cracker. Buttercup wore the blue paper crown that came inside it, the prize was a small deck of playing cards and Slinky read out the lame joke to them all.

"What do you call a short sighted dinosaur?" Rex and Trixie frowned, thinking of the answer.

"Oh I don't know! It's not a Barosaurus is it?" Rex asked. Slinky shook his head and a large smile appeared on his face.

"Not even close! It's a Do-You-Think-He-Saw-Us?" The toys laughed while Rex frowned.

"I don't get it," he mumbled.

For the afternoon they played games, tag; charades, hide and seek, consequences, never have I ever and a lot of card games using the new deck out of the cracker. They danced and sang along with the songs on the radio. Mostly it was Jessie spinning around in circles or moving around with one of the aliens standing on her boots while holding her hands. Mr Potato Head was dragged into dancing by his wife. Dolly danced very well and even managed to get Woody dancing even though he was terrible because of his flimsy limbs.

Around dinner time they switched off the radio and managed to turn on the electric fireplace as a cold draft from the icy winds outside blew into the house. The toys sat comfortably in the warm glow and watched Mr Pricklepants perform A Christmas Carol. Buzz sat at the back with Jessie sitting comfortably in his lap, his arms were wrapped around her and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

The play took a couple of hours and when it ended Mr Pricklepants got a standing ovation and he bowed to the toys.

"Thank you, thank you," he said, happily.

The aliens and Peatey, Peatrice and Peanelope started to yawn and Mrs Potato Head ushered them towards Bonnie's bedroom to get some shuteye. Mr Potato Head walked with her and carried two of his sons in his arms while Mrs Potato Head carried one. Totoro carried the peas back as he was feeling tired as well. The toys returned to their sitting positions and Mr Pricklepants sat down with them and curled up.

"We'll have to clear up the mess in the morning. I'm too tired now," groaned Woody, as he fell back against Bullseye's saddle and closed his eyes.

"I'm too comfortable to move," said Buzz, as Jessie sat in his lap still. She smiled contently and snuggled herself deeper into his lap.

"I'm going to bed," Trixie announced. She stood up and Rex did as well and let out a yawn.

"Me too...I m-mean not with y-you...separately, not s-sleeping with you...I'll be on my o-own," Rex muttered. Trixie raised an eyebrow.

"Smooth," Hamm whispered up to Rex. The two dinosaur toys walked briskly back to Bonnie's bedroom leaving the others to stifle their giggles. Dolly, Mr Pricklepants, Buttercup, Bullseye with Woody in his saddle, Hamm and Slinky all said their goodnights as the hours got later. Soon it was Buzz and Jessie still sitting in front of the fireplace that was the only light source in the room. Outside in the hallway it was pitch black and they could hear some of the toys snoring coming from Bonnie's bedroom.

"It's to quiet," whispered Jessie.

"Yeah, do you want the radio back on for a bit?" Buzz gently asked.

"That's a good idea. Keep it quiet though, we don't want to wake the others," said Jessie. She stood up out of Buzz's lap and he walked over to the stereo system and put the radio on at a hushed volume. Buzz looked back at the fireplace and saw Jessie had disappeared.

"Over here."

Buzz turned his head to the sound of Jessie's voice and saw she was sitting in the armchair. Buzz smiled and walked over to the chair and climbed up. They sat down in the same position they had been in front of the fireplace with Buzz's back resting against a cushion. Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton started to play on the radio and Jessie hummed to the words.

"I couldn't find any mistletoe anywhere in the house," Buzz remarked softly, slightly annoyed. Jessie smiled and turned her head up and to the right, so she was looking up directly into his blue eyes. Buzz looked down and angled his head to the left.

"You know you don't need mistletoe to kiss me," she softly informed. Buzz grinned and leaned down as Jessie raised her head slightly higher. Jessie felt her eyes close as Buzz traced his tongue around her lips. He stopped and Jessie opened her eyes slightly and he teasingly grinned at her and gazed into her green eyes as she was the most important person in the world to him. He quickly pecked her lips before placing a hand on the side of her cheek and ran his finger tips past her ears and where her hair started. Jessie silently moaned and rolled her eyes to the back of her head. She felt his thumb brush against her cheek as he tilted her head closer towards him and she closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips against hers in a slow passionate kiss.

The song was on its final verse when they pulled away from each other. Jessie's eyes had glossed over and Buzz tenderly kissed the corner of her lips, before kissing her lightly on the lips once more.

Lyrics from the song said everything they wanted to say to each other that evening. Jessie rested her head on Buzz's shoulder and he removed her hat, to rest his chin in her hair. They both held each other close, not wanting to let go, as they sat contently in each others embrace.

* * *

**Can we get to 200? :D**

**Also if you have any suggestions of the name of the puppy, send them in. :)**

**Next Chapter: Against the wall Kiss**


	16. Against the wall Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: *WARNING THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS FLUFFINESS!* :D**

**WE DID IT! *fireworks* Big thanks to PLZDONTSTOPTHEMUSIC, Supa Supa Bad Truly Mad Moves, virtgrad, RandomPurpleBook, Ashley, LilStarWriter, Anabelle624, caralina100, loveconquers1, Cowgirl, krystal-clearxo, Funkywatermelon, SparklyPinkKitty, dragon1215, Elocinn, jessiejane10, Nagisa Palaguna, iTrouble, sapphirebloo, xXCanaryXx, lilo and Fanficaddict02 for the reviews. Also thanks to those who have favourite and alerted the story too!**

**Thank you for the suggestions of the dogs name to. I wrote them all down, rolled a dice that says Yes and No and chose the name that way.**

**Yes it's Valentines Day today, I'm single and have nothing better to do so I'm updating 20 Different Kisses with a special chapter which is nice and long. I got the idea off a Simpson's episode.**

**I'm also going to change the rating to M now because...well you'll read later on but I'm also wondering if I should add a love making scene in a later chapter. Urgh I don't know. What do you guys want?**

**Also when the song appears, feel free to go on Youtube and type it in and listen to it, because it's a romantic one. A nice song to listen to today of all days! It's I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith.**

****

I think that's all the messages I need to say. I usually have loads then forget half of them when I'm writing this.

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, have a nice day today if you have that special someone to share it with. Don't forget to leave a review and I shall update when I can.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Against the wall Kiss**

**Day 1**

A week before Valentines Day it was once again a usual morning routine for Charlie, Marie and Bonnie. The new addition to the family was the chocolate Labrador puppy called Cocoa. Due to work and Sunnyside, they had to leave Cocoa roaming around the house on her own, but Charlie always came back at lunchtime to refill her bowl of water, take her outside to do her business, play with her for half an hour and give her a treat before leaving again.

However for Jessie, that Tuesday morning, the routine was a little different. She had woken up to get into inanimate mode and stayed like that until every human had left the house. When she opened her eyes, she quickly fell back to sleep, curling up into a ball in the warmth of the covers. Most of the other toys did the same thing, but she heard a couple of toys leave Bonnie's bedroom to go play with Cocoa.

After an hour she heard the sounds of the other toys waking up and reluctantly she peered open one of her eyes.

Lying next to her was the plastic rose Buzz had given her after their first fight. Jessie opened her eyes wider and sat up, realising there was a small note attached to the rose. She smiled and picked up the note, instantly recognising Buzz's neat handwriting.

_To my roughest toughest cowgirl_

_Starting with today_

_Are seven love filled Valentines_

_To show how much I love you_

_Each and every way!_

_Xxx_

A beaming smile crossed Jessie's face once she finished reading the poem. She read it over and over and felt her smile widen. Usually she wasn't the romantic type but when it came to Buzz, she easily changed her mind. Jessie hugged the note and picked up her rose and smelt it and realised Buzz had sprayed Jessie's favourite brand of perfume Mrs Anderson wore.

Standing up on her feet with the rose in one hand and the poem in the other Jessie jumped off the bed and searched the house for Buzz. She found him playing fetch with Cocoa in the kitchen. He kicked the tennis ball towards the back door and the puppy skidded along the hardwood flooring after it. Woody, Chuckles, Slinky, Peatey, Peatrice and Peanelope all stood by him, waiting for their turn to throw or kick the ball.

Jessie sprinted towards Buzz and tackled him to the ground, smothering his face in kisses.

"Blimey Jess, this is only the first day," said Buzz, chuckling. Jessie looked at him, ignoring the stares from Chuckles, Slinky and Woody and the giggles from the peas.

"I know but you never said that I didn't have to thank you after each one and this my way of saying thanks," said Jessie. Buzz smiled and she quickly pecked him on the lips before getting up and running out the kitchen to go find Bullseye. Buzz stood up with a large grin on his face.

"What was all that about?" Woody couldn't resist asking. Buzz explained his plan to Woody about his seven days treating Jessie to wonderful Valentine ideas. Woody groaned when he finished.

"Buzz, you're not meant to rub your and Jessie's love in the faces of all us singles a whole week before Valentines Day!"

* * *

**Day 2**

"Now repeat after me," instructed Mr Pricklepants. Buzz nodded his head and readied himself for the words that were about to follow from the hedgehogs mouth. They stood in front of each other as Buzz was learning some Shakespeare love sonnets.

"One half of me is yours, the other half yours. Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours. And so all yours," said Mr Pricklepants.

"What?" was all Buzz could say. Mr Pricklepants brought a hand to his head and he rubbed his temple.

"This is going to take a lot of work," he mumbled.

Mr Pricklepants taught and Buzz continued to practice saying the lines over and over in a secluded area of Bonnie's bedroom. Word after word Buzz repeated until he had all the sonnets he wanted to say to Jessie stuck in his mind like every rule at Star Command.

"Do you think I'm ready now?" Buzz asked, after three and a half hours of none stop practice. Mr Pricklepants gave a solemn nod of his head.

"You are ready. Now go share your love through words from the heart to your beloved," said Mr Pricklepants. Buzz gave him an embarrassed smile and started to walk out of Bonnie's room to find Jessie.

"Buzz wait a moment!" called Mr Pricklepants. Buzz turned around on the spot to look back at Mr Pricklepants.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"The next play I shall be doing is Much Ado About Nothing. You're welcome to have the role of Benedict and Jessie as Beatrice."

"Err, I'll think about it," said Buzz, already feeling unsure about the idea. Mr Pricklepants gave him a smile and he turned around and continued to go search for Jessie around the house.

Jessie sat with Hamm, Mr and Mrs Potato Head, Chuckles and Totoro on the settee in the lounge watching Whose Line Is It Anyway on the TV. Jessie lay casually on the armrest, her leg dangled down on the side and it swung gently back and forth. When the adverts came on Hamm muted it and Jessie heard Buzz calling for her out in the hallway.

"In the lounge Buzz," she yelled, still sitting in her very relaxed position. She turned her head and smiled at Buzz as he jogged over to her. He stood underneath the armrest, standing on the carpet and gazing up at her. Jessie moved to lie down on her chest and smiled down at Buzz.

'_Okay, here I go,'_ thought Buzz. He cleared his throat which had increasingly become dry as soon as he stepped into the room.

"My heart is ever at your service," he proclaimed. Jessie's red eyebrows knitted together but her smile still stayed. Buzz took that as encouragement to carry on.

"When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew," said Buzz. Jessie's smile did widen this time and Buzz felt his chest swell.

"One half of me is yours, the other half yours. Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours. And so all yours," Buzz continued. Hamm and Mr Potato Head gave each other looks, wondering if Buzz had been switched to a different mode while Mrs Potato Head sighed.

"I'll follow you and make a heaven out of hell, and I'll die by your hand which I love so well," said Buzz, smiling.

"Buzz shut up, the program is back on," shouted Mr Potato Head. A dishearten expression appeared on Buzz's face which nearly broke Jessie's heart. She quickly held up one finger, to tell him she would be back in a moment. Buzz watched her disappear and seconds later to hear Mr Potato Head let out a yell. Jessie quickly came back with the batteries from the back of the TV remote and Mr Potato Head's ears in her other hand.

"Carry on Buzz," said Jessie, encouragingly. Behind her Mr Potato Head was covering the holes where his ears would be, in a vain attempt to not to listen to what Buzz was saying.

Buzz gave Jessie a smile. "Doubt thou the stars are fire. Doubt the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar but never doubt thy love."

With that Buzz blew a kiss up to Jessie and walked out the room, leaving Jessie grinning after him.

* * *

**Day 3**

"Are your eyes closed?" Buzz asked. He stood up on tip toes to reach up to Jessie's height and clasp his hands to cover her eyes as he led her down the hallway.

"Yes...Why are we going to Bonnie's parent's bedroom?" Jessie asked, smiling.

"Oi! No peaking, now keep them shut," said Buzz. Jessie let out a laugh and closed her eyes properly this time and let Buzz guide her blindly around the house. Buzz continued to walk on his tiptoes and urged Jessie forwards and over to Bonnie's parents bedroom. He removed his hands away from her eyes and walked in front of her.

"Keep them closed," said Buzz.

"Alright," said Jessie. She heard Buzz turn around and she quickly peaked open an eye to check out his behind before squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip. Buzz pushed open the door and took hold of Jessie's hands, leading her into the bedroom. Once she was inside, he shut the door to and went back to Jessie and placed her in front of her surprise.

"Open them then," said Buzz. Jessie opened her eyes immediately and gasped. A soft flannel had been placed on the floor next to three burning candles that filled the air with lavender. Near to the candles was Bonnie's portable CD player that had been plugged into the wall.

"Señorita, if you care to lie down on the flannel. I shall start your massage," said Buzz, efficiently. Jessie's eyes twinkled brightly as Buzz took her hand and led her over to the white flannel. Gently Jessie lay down and Buzz went to go turn on the relaxing music he had found in the alphabetised CD rack. A soft melody began to play as Buzz kneeled over Jessie. His smooth area hovered over the fabric under Jessie's belt and he gulped.

He caught Jessie's head turned to the side, her eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her face. He started to rub his hands up and down her back, being careful of her pull string hoop, and knead each pressure point with his fingers.

Jessie bit her lip, wanting to moan out, as Buzz continued to massage her back. It felt so good feeling his hands rub across her back like that. She was defiantly going to make him do this more often! She felt Buzz's hands pause for a moment at her waist and he placed some butterfly kisses on her hoop. This time an audible moan escaped through her lips.

"Like that?" Buzz murmured.

"Uh-huh, don't stop," Jessie pleaded. Buzz grinned and left a few more kisses on her hoop before returning to massaging her back. Jessie sighed and stretched out her arms forward before returning them to her side.

"You do realise you're going to have to do this everyday from now on," Jessie mumbled, against the flannel. Buzz chuckled.

"I don't mind. Whatever keeps you happy," said Buzz. Jessie smiled.

"Just being with you makes me happy," she said.

* * *

**Day 4**

On Friday morning as soon as Marie and Bonnie had left for Sunnyside and Charlie had driven to work, Buzz led Jessie to the cat flap at the back door. It was a beautiful warm day outside and barely a cloud in the sky. Like a gentlemen Buzz lifted up the flap and let Jessie step outside first and he quickly joined her outside. They had never been outside in the back garden before during their free time. They had only been out there when Bonnie was playing with them.

"What a beautiful day," said Buzz. By nature he took Jessie's hand and entwined their fingers together. Jessie followed Buzz's gaze up to the clear blue sky.

"Sure is," she agreed. They walked along the patio and arrived at the start of the hedgerow, underneath the kitchen window, where Marie did some of her gardening. The hedge went all the way around in a square before travelling down to the front garden near to the tree where Andy had given his toys to Bonnie six months ago.

Hand in hand Buzz and Jessie talked to one another about their favourite things, old funny stories, what they liked and disliked, their pasts, what they thought about the now, their new and old friends and what they thought of everything else. They had both heard it all before but they never got tired of hearing it again.

"Remember when Bullseye got his head stuck in the video player and Woody was stressing about not getting him out in time when Andy got back," said Jessie. They were walking in the middle of Marie's budding daffodils.

"Yeah," laughed Buzz. "We all had to grab onto his hind legs to get him out."

Jessie giggled. "He was always getting into trouble at Al's apartment...well we were much to Stink Pete's annoyance. One time we climbed up onto the ceiling fan and span around on it. He kept shouting 'you're valuable, you're valuable, don't rip a seam!' That was good fun," said Jessie, reminiscing.

The stopped near a tree, now opposite the kitchen window, where they could see Chuckles with his back towards them. Buzz picked up a small sharp rock and started to carve into the tree.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Jessie asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Buzz asked.

"Stabbing a tree?" Jessie guessed. Buzz smiled and finished carving the B and he stood back to look at his work. Jessie looked to and saw he had engraved a J+B into the base of the tree and quite small so no human eyes would be able to see it noticeably.

"What do you think?" Buzz asked. Jessie hugged him and he returned her hug.

"I think its mighty sweet," said Jessie. "Although, you forgot the forever." Buzz beamed at his girlfriend and gave her a soft tender kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Day 5**

At ten o'clock in the morning on Saturday Buzz hurried into the kitchen. Charlie, Bonnie and Marie had taken Cocoa out for a walk in the park. He kept looking back to make sure no one spotted where he was going and he carried on when he saw no one. In the kitchen he heard Rex and Trixie's cries as they battled on the computer against the dinosaur down the street.

"Come on Trixie, you've almost won!" cheered Rex. Trixie did a series of fast taps on the keyboard and she and Rex suddenly started to shout with joy. Buzz climbed up on the chair and reached up to the table and Rex noticed him climbing up.

"Oh hey Buzz. Have you come to play Buzz Lightyear of Star Command with Trixie and I?" he asked, hopefully. Trixie turned around and waved at him before returning to the screen and clicking off the game.

"Not today Rex, I need you both to help me with a favour," said Buzz.

"Ohh and what's that?" Trixie asked, interested. Buzz smiled.

"Can you go on the website for the local radio station?"

"Yeah sure," said Trixie. She went onto Google and typed in the stations name and clicked the link and the three waited for it to come up. The internet was going a bit slow.

"Is it loaded yet?" Buzz asked, staring up at the computer screen.

"Almost," said Trixie. They waited a couple of more seconds and the website appeared. "There we go!"

"So what are you doing Buzz?" Rex asked.

"I put the radio on in the lounge and Jessie's currently listening to it. I want to request a song for her," said Buzz.

"You hopeless romantic," said Trixie smirking. She clicked on the link that said 'Requests' and they waited for the page to load. Buzz shifted on his feet and Rex smiled.

"What song are you choosing?" he asked.

"I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith," answered Buzz. Trixie sighed and Buzz and Rex shared a look. When the page loaded Trixie typed in the email address she had created and the name of the song Buzz wanted.

"It's a good choice," said Trixie, approving.

"Wait, what was that song Barbie used to sing all the time in Molly's room?" Rex asked suddenly. Buzz wondered about what Rex was going on about until he suddenly remembered the song and he gave an involuntary shudder.

"You mean Barbie Girl by Aqua?" he asked bewildered by such a suggestion.

"Yeah, that used to have some nice lyrics," said Rex. Buzz scratched the back of his head while Trixie burst out into giggles.

"That's not really Jessie, Rex. I think she would kill me if I suggested that song. It's more a song Barbie would play to Ken at Sunnyside on Valentines Day," Buzz explained. Rex nodded his head.

"Suppose you're right," he admitted. Trixie's giggles decreased and she carried on typing and quickly finished the request.

"And send," said Trixie. Buzz smiled and thanked her for the help before he got down off the table using the chair and landed on the floor. He quickly hurried to the lounge and spotted Jessie sitting on the coffee table with Dolly, Bullseye, Slinky and Buttercup. The radio played around the room and Buzz stayed hidden from Jessie's view but he made sure he could see her.

'_Coming up next is Aerosmith and I don't want to miss a thing. It's for a request for Jessie from Buzz, nice nickname there, and here it is,' _said the smooth talking guy on the radio.

"Did you hear that?" Jessie asked the toys in front of her.

"Yeah, I guess that's your Valentine for the day," said Dolly, smiling, although she was secretly envious. Jessie looked around the room for Buzz but couldn't spot him anywhere so she listened to the songs lyrics and soon started to feel like the luckiest toy in the world to have Buzz as her boyfriend.

'_Don't wanna close my eyes. Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah. I don't wanna miss a thing.'_

The song ended with those words and Buzz emerged from his hiding spot after seeing the blissful expression on Jessie's face. He strolled out the room and went to go help Woody prepare for the afternoon meeting carrying the same look on his face that Jessie wore.

* * *

**Day 6**

The orange sphere in the sky slowly sunk behind the distant trees and showed houses. The clouds had a purple and pink rim while in the middle it was an orange and yellow shade. Through the gaps the darkening sky was quickly turning a dark shade of blue.

Buzz and Jessie lay side by side on the roof having watched the sun set and were now watching the clouds lazily floating by in the breeze. Even though it was Sunday evening the rest of the toys were still awake and roaming around the house as Charlie, Marie and Bonnie had gone out to a nice restaurant to celebrate Charlie's birthday.

Not a word was said but the looks the two toys gave each other told them all they needed to know. Jessie gave Buzz an affectionate smile and snuggled closer to his plastic body and Buzz wrapped a protective arm around her body bringing her closer to him and they continued to watch the clouds pass over the sky until it got to chilly to stay out.

Buzz climbed down the drain first and he watched carefully as Jessie slid down the tube. When she arrived closer to the ground she turned around on the upturned part of the drain and faced Buzz. He raised his arms and Jessie sat down so he could lift her up by the waist and help her down. What he didn't expect though was for Jessie to wrap her legs around his black waist and for her arms to snake around his neck. Their faces were inches apart and Buzz looked at Jessie with wide eyes. Their breaths hitched in their throats and caused their chests to rise and fall. Jessie looked at Buzz's lips and licked her own and Buzz could resist no longer.

His lips crashed down on Jessie's and he walked her over to the wall, Jessie continued to kiss him back with equal passion even when her back hit the wall. She moaned and parted her lips for Buzz's tongue and she traced her fingers around his buttons on the front of his chest. Buzz gently dropped Jessie's legs and she stood weak footed on the ground.

With his free hands as Jessie's hands were driving him insane by her touch on his buttons, he grabbed her wrists lightly and lifted them over her head and pinned her against the wall. He broke the kiss and started to nibble at Jessie's ear, his breath was hot against her plastic skin and she gasped as a pleasurable sensation ran through her body.

"Buzz..." Jessie breathed.

"Jess...," Buzz softly groaned. A small whimper escaped Jessie's throat and she turned her head to capture Buzz's lips again.

Buzz dropped her wrists and brought his hands down to cup her face in his palms and Jessie reached round him to play with his wings that were still in his pack. They shook and he felt her teasing smile against his lips. Buzz trailed his fingers down Jessie's neck, causing her to shiver with delight, and his hand continued to travel south towards her chest. His hands explored every inch of fabric until the sound of a car parking on the driveway caused Buzz to take Jessie's hand and hurry back inside the house.

* * *

**Day 7**

Monday morning soon arrived and Charlie and Marie spent the morning swapping cards and gifts before having to leave for work. Mr Potato Head was going to spend the entire day by his wife's side, treating her to foot massages now and then and when Jessie woke up, she saw Buzz lying next to her already awake.

"Morning," said Jessie, stretching. "Happy Valentines Day," she added when she had stopped stretching her limbs out.

"Happy Valentines Day Jess," said Buzz. He leaned over, putting weight on his elbow and he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"So what have you got planned today?" Jessie wondered, after they parted.

"Well what do you want me to do today? Whatever it is I'll do it," offered Buzz. Jessie considered about what Buzz could do for her.

"I want you to relax and spend the day with me," said Jessie, smiling brightly. Buzz gave her a smile in return and they stood up, clasped hands and strolled out of Bonnie's bedroom.

* * *

**I gave you the warning that it was fluffy! Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Next Chapter: Sleeping Beauty Kiss.**

**Reeves3. :)**


	17. Sleeping Beauty Kiss

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

**Author's Note: Just a heads up the kiss isn't much in this chapter but what happens to Buzz is very important. When you read it, it'll be the way it'll happen in chapter 19. I just don't think toys can 'do it' by just moving their bodies together. I think there's something else that goes on and what do toys do best? IMAGINE!**

**So if you don't like it, sorry and if you think it's an okay idea, yay!**

**Thank you to Ashley, virtgrad, Fanficaddict02, sapphirebloo, PuffleHuff, Funkywatermelon, loveconquers1, caralina100, Niborkcalb, krystal-clearxo, dragon1215, Elocinn, RandomPurpleBook, Cowgirl, xXCanaryXx, buzzxjessie27, rubybliels and Aasura-chan for the reviews on the last chapter. :)**

**What can I say but I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I shall update soon and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 17: Sleeping Beauty Kiss**

The first thing Buzz did when he woke up the next morning was laugh. He quickly covered his mouth and looked around. The bed was empty of a child and Buzz realised that Bonnie had gone to Sunnyside with her mother. The bedroom was also empty of toys and he could hear them all discussing something in the main room. He checked the clock and saw it was half nine.

The night before last had been a close call for the Buzz and Jessie. Going outside to watch the sunset, getting caught up in each other's hold and then only to race against Charlie, Marie and Bonnie as they got back from the restaurant earlier than Buzz and Jessie had expected. Luckily for the two of them, they ran into Bonnie's bedroom just as the front door opened. The toys in the bedroom were already inanimate by the time Buzz and Jessie got back and they quickly joined them all on the bed, where Bonnie had left them before leaving.

Yesterday, when Jessie had told him to relax and spend all day with her, no one had brought up the topic of Buzz and Jessie's narrow escape and by the end of the day they had realised they had both got away with it.

Buzz glanced back at Jessie, who was fast asleep next to him, and he chuckled. Her forehead and eyes were covered by her hat leaving her nose and gaping mouth on show. He could tell by her slow rhythmic breathing that she was still asleep. To make sure however, he raised Jessie's hat off her face and smiled when he saw her eyes were closed as she continued to dream peacefully.

He watched her sleep for half an hour, during that time he gently played with the tip of her braid until the clock reached ten am. Jessie stirred and Buzz watched her cautiously as she just rolled onto her back and continued to sleep. Buzz rolled his eyes.

"Wake up sleepyhead," he chimed, tiptoeing his index and middle finger around her stomach. Jessie stirred again but she refused to open her eyes. Buzz tickled her chin and even after a few jabs in the side, where she was most ticklish, Jessie still didn't wake up. Buzz frowned, annoyed, as he was running out of ideas. He decided to try one more tactic that he was sure to work.

He rolled onto his side and placed a hand across Jessie to keep him held up right, so he wouldn't suddenly loose balance and crush her with his heavy suit. '_What a wake up that would be!' _He thought. No, what he had in mind was a nicer wake up call for his Sleeping Beauty.

Buzz gently leaned down and tenderly kissed Jessie's soft lips and his eyes closed.

Then something happened that has never happened before.

An image appeared in front of Buzz's mind, the type of image that would only appear when Bonnie would play with them so they could all go off on some grand adventure. In this image, Jessie was no longer a toy, but a stunning red headed beauty lying fully clothed on a bed as Buzz leaned across her body to kiss her. Jessie's human eyes fluttered open and she smiled warmly up at the man who was kissing her lovingly.

Their lips moved together and Buzz felt the woman with red hair lift her arm to brush her fingers through his light brown hair. _'Wait? Hair?'_ Buzz thought.

Buzz jumped and opened his eyes to see Jessie with her eyes open and smiling at him, while her hand was resting by his ear.

"Good morning to you to," said Jessie. Buzz just stared at her wide eyed and she frowned. "You alright Buzz? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Did y-you just see that?" he asked, as he moved away from Jessie and sat down next to her as she sat up.

"See what? I was asleep until you kissed me awake," said Jessie. Buzz remained silent and frowned. _'What the hell was that then?_' He thought feeling thoroughly confused.

Jessie placed a hand over his. "Are you okay?"

Buzz shook his head and smiled faintly at her. "Of course, I just must have wondered off in my mind." Jessie gave him an uncertain look but she let it pass and let her ponders sit at the back of her mind, for now.

A rattling of metal coils caused Buzz and Jessie to look over at the end of the bed where Slinky appeared.

"Mornin' Slink," greeted Jessie. Slinky smiled at them and walked over on his paws.

"You two have been summoned," he said, grimly. Taken back, Buzz and Jessie frowned at him.

"Summoned by who?" asked Buzz.

"And what for?" added Jessie. Slinky looked down at the quilt and tapped his front right paw.

"Well I didn't want to say anything but Chuckles accidentally let slip to Woody this morning about you two coming into the house late the other evening. I'm just going to say Woody isn't very happy," muttered Slinky. Guilty expressions etched across Buzz and Jessie's faces and they both had an urge to hide under the bed.

"Is that what you've been talking about in the lounge all morning?" Buzz questioned. Slinky nodded his head and Buzz looked over at Jessie.

"Come on, there's no point hiding away from him. We might as well go face the music," said Buzz. Jessie mutely nodded her head and took his hand as they stood up and followed Slinky out the bedroom. On their way to the lounge, they passed Bonnie's other toys as they left the lounge. Mrs Potato Head grabbed Jessie's arm as she passed.

"You and me need to have words later missy!" said the female Potato toy. Jessie blinked and gave a small nod. Mrs Potato Head let go of her arm and Slinky continued to lead them into the lounge. The room was quite dark and only a thin beam of light cast into the room through the small gap in the curtains. Buzz wondered whether Woody had done that for effect or that Charlie had forgot to open them this morning.

Woody stood in the centre of the room, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Buzz and Jessie slowly walk towards him. Slinky left them and went out the room to catch up with Hamm to see if he wanted to play a game of checkers.

"Morning Woody," said Jessie, loudly and enthusiastically, hoping to change his mood. She waved but Woody's face stayed unimpressed. Jessie lowered her arm and the two of them stopped in front of Woody.

"When I gave you permission Buzz to take Jessie outside to watch the sunset, you agreed to be back as soon as it was down," started Woody.

"Jessie and I got sidetracked we were busy talking we didn't realise how long we had been out there for," said Buzz.

"From his position on the windowsill Chuckles said you weren't talking," said Woody. Buzz's mouth formed an O shape while Jessie suddenly got very fascinated by her boots.

"But that doesn't matter," said Woody. Buzz and Jessie glanced up at him. "What matters is you were almost caught by Bonnie and her parents!"

"They never saw us. We were back inside Bonnie's bedroom before they opened the front door," argued Jessie.

"I know and it's very lucky that you weren't seen," scolded Woody.

"So can we go now? We've learned our lesson," said Jessie. Woody scowled.

"I'm just warning you two to keep us all safe. You're getting too caught up in your feelings for one another that you're both forgetting what else is important, and that's keeping our secret hidden from our owners."

Buzz and Jessie glanced at each other, realising Woody was right. _'As usual'_ they both thought.

"We're sorry Woody," said Buzz.

"Yeah sorry," mumbled Jessie. Woody smiled which turned into a grin, before he started to laugh.

"You're faces when you two walked in," he chuckled. "It was like you thought I was going to break you or something."

"Oh hush up," said Jessie. "We were only worried if you found out that we had been chatting to the neighbours."

Woody's face fell but Jessie had already sprinted out the room, giggling as she went. Buzz laughed as Woody breathed a sigh of relief. Jessie left Buzz and Woody in the lounge and went to seek out Mrs Potato Head.

Jessie found her sitting on the wicker basket with her eyes transfixed on the door, obviously looking out for the cowgirl. Mrs Potato Head smiled and Jessie made her way over to her. In the room Hamm and Slinky were playing their game of checkers, Totoro was listening to some music using Bonnie's CD player and her headphones and the peas and aliens were playing tag.

"Howdy," greeted Jessie, as she climbed up. Mrs Potato Head urged her over and patted the space next to her and Jessie sat down.

"So what did ya want to talk to me about?" Jessie asked. Mrs Potato Head gave her a knowing look.

"Gossip of course! Bo and I used to do it all the time and now as we're the only two female toys in this room with partners, we get to do it. So, has Buzz been treating you right? After what Chuckles explained to us all this morning, it seems you're a little beyond kissing," said Mrs Potato Head. Jessie widened her eyes while mentally noting to track down Chuckles and find out exactly what he saw.

"W-well not r-really," muttered Jessie.

"Chuckles said Buzz's hands were all over you. Now Jessie you can talk to me about these things," said Mrs Potato Head, warmly. Jessie thought about it. Never in her many years did she think she would be describing her love life to another toy. She wasn't the type of be all gushy about her boyfriend.

"Well we've shared some pretty hot kisses," said Jessie lamely. Mrs Potato Head smiled.

"I'm not talking just about kisses. Have you had sex?"

Her natural reaction would have been to laugh uproariously yet Jessie found herself speechless as she gawked at Mrs Potato Head.

"I wasn't aware toys could do that," said Jessie. Throughout her years, starting with Emily was when she had first learned about how humans reproduce. Emily talked about it over the phone to her friends when she got interested in boys and no longer her toys as Jessie lay lonely under the bed.

Then the only woman Jessie saw in Al's apartment and that was only once when she brought round his washing was his mother.

During her time at the Davis household, Mrs Davis had explained to both her children, when the time was right about sex. She even used Woody and Jessie as props much to their embarrassment and what caused Andy to start looking at the two toys in a different way. When Andy's teenage years hit and puberty struck, the toys did all they could inside the toy chest to stop the under the covers sounds coming from Andy's bed.

"Well they can't," Mrs Potato Head simply said. Jessie frowned.

"Then why did you ask if we had?"

"Because it's different the way humans do it," said Mrs Potato Head. Jessie arched an eyebrow.

"Then how do toys do it? It's not like I can take these trousers off and Buzz has a compartment for a male organ!"

Mrs Potato Head laughed.

"No Jessie. I can't tell you how. You and Buzz have to figure that out on your own but when the time is right, it'll happen," advised Mrs Potato Head.

With that Mrs Potato Head got down from the wicker basket and left Jessie sat in stunned silence and left to brood over her thoughts.

Were she and Buzz ready to take their relationship forward that step more? They had been dating for six months now and had known each other for nearly eleven years. They both loved one another dearly so what was stopping them?

Jessie smiled as she saw Buzz enter the bedroom.

'_Yes,' _she thought. _'I'm ready for that next step...but is Buzz?'_

**

* * *

**

Next Chapter: Rain Kiss

**Reeves3. **


	18. Rain Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pixar.**

**Author's Note: Hey Howdy Hey. Thank you to RandomPurpleBook, Fanficaddict02, The139Blossom, Funkywatermelon, sapphirebloo, caralina100, Cowgirl, virtgrad, Supa Supa Bad Truly Mad Moves, Wisdombook34, Ashley, xXCanaryXx, rain1940, UnNamedEmotions, loveconquers1, musaandriven101, Elocinn, Nagisa Palaguna, krystal-clearxo, LilStarWriter, Aasura-chan, Niborkcalb and Condiotti for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**You know, I just want to say, it makes me really happy that you're all enjoying this story. I don't have a lot of confidence and all your reviews are really supporting. Thanks. :)**

**Right this chapter's quite long but I think you should like it. The sex will be in the next chapter and just so you know now, I won't be going into a lot of detail with it. **

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review and I shall update when I can. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 18: Rain Kiss**

Bonnie sat in the lengthy grass in the back garden with Buzz and Jessie in her arms as she played with them. Nearby Marie was hanging the wet washing on the line to dry. It was a beautiful fresh morning, the sky was a clear blue and a cool breeze swirled in the air.

"Bonnie, we're going in five minutes. Have you got your backpack?" Marie asked, pegging a sock on the washing line. Bonnie shook her head and stood up, leaving Buzz and Jessie in the grass as she thought she would come back out for them when she had got her bag. Marie didn't see Bonnie's two toys as she picked up the empty washing basket and walked through the backdoor then locked it. It slipped out of Bonnie's mind to go and get her toys as her mother ushered her outside the front to the car and into the back seat. The car soon reversed off the drive and headed down the street heading for Sunnyside.

Buzz and Jessie blinked and looked around to check that nobody could see them. When they saw that the coast was clear, Buzz stood up on his feet but Jessie only got up in sitting position.

For the past week now she had been busy thinking about the discussion Mrs Potato Head had with her. She hadn't approached the subject with Buzz yet as they kept constantly being interrupted by other toys but now that they were outside and alone, she could talk to him.

"Earth to Jessie," said Buzz, waving a hand at her. Jessie blinked again and smiled at him, realising she had just been staring off in space.

"Sorry, I was thinking," explained Jessie. Buzz reached for her hands and brought her up in standing position.

"What about?" asked Buzz, interested. Jessie bit her lip as she thought about what to say.

"Do you think we're ready to take the next step?" she uttered sincerely. Buzz frowned.

"Towards the house? Yeah I think we can manage that," he said, completely oblivious to what she actually meant. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"I mean in our relationship," she said, giving him a fixed look. Realisation appeared on Buzz's face and he smiled before suddenly his face went blank.

"Y-you m-mean marriage?" he stuttered. Jessie's eyes widened in shock and she shook her head from side to side frantically.

"No, no, no. That's way, way, way far in the future," said Jessie, reassuringly. Buzz smiled in relief.

"So what do you want? A mix tape?" he suggested. Jessie shook her head and leaned forward and started to leave a trail kisses up his jaw and to his ear. Buzz shivered and smiled, loving the feel of Jessie's lips against him. Jessie gave him a soft kiss on his ear before whispering.

"I want you Buzz."

"You already have me," Buzz gulped. He gripped her hand and brushed his thumb over the back of her plastic hand as Jessie moved away from his neck to stare into his cobalt eyes.

"All of you partner," she whispered. A light bulb flicked on over Buzz's head and he gaped at Jessie.

"C-can toys do that?" he asked, unsure. Jessie smiled, pleased to know that he was on the right brainwave as she was.

"Apparently they can. So do you want to give it a go?"

Buzz stood stunned as he gazed into Jessie's bottle green eyes and he found himself shaking his head.

"No," he blurted out. Jessie frowned and Buzz kept babbling. "I mean I do. But no, I don't know if I can with you." Jessie's eyes narrowed.

"You don't know if you can do it with me? What does that mean? You don't want to or you don't find me that attractive to?"

"Yes! I mean no...I don't know!"

Too late. Jessie gaped, offended at the 'no' and stormed off towards the house with Buzz calling after her. He groaned in frustration as he saw her hurry through the cat flap and into the house. He decided not to follow her and walked over to the flowerbed under the kitchen window and sat down to think.

He'd had dreams about being with Jessie that way and he wanted to but he didn't know how they could manage it. They weren't human and they defiantly didn't have the right parts to. Buzz had imagined what it would be like but all he kept picturing was plastic rubbing against cloth and it made no sense to him. There had to be something else involved.

Buzz sat there pondering in amongst the daffodils for over an hour when a bee and a bird flew over to him. The bee landed on one of the daffodils, collecting pollen, letting off a buzz now and then while the bird landed on the garden close to Buzz and pecked at a bread crust that had been thrown out.

Buzz glared at them.

"That isn't funny," he told them. The bee just buzzed and flew away and the bird chirped before taking flight, chasing after the bee.

Picking up a blade of grass Buzz ripped it into tiny pieces as he continued to think. Who could he ask for advice about this? There were only two toys Buzz could think of going to ask. The first was Mr Potato Head, as he had been in a marriage for eleven years, but Buzz could picture Mr Potato Head laughing wildly at his crisis. The second choice was Woody. He was Buzz's best friend, so he was sure he wouldn't get laughed at. However he was also Jessie's brother, so Buzz was positive that Woody was going to beat him to death if he asked how toys can have sex.

Buzz groaned and lay down, staring at the forming clouds in the sky before deciding to bite the bullet and go and ask Woody. He stood up and made his way to the cat flap and lifted it up. Rex and Trixie were at the computer watching YouTube videos, Cocoa was curled up and asleep in her basket near the computer. The two dinosaurs didn't notice Buzz enter the room and even has he jogged into the kitchen, to the hallway and into Bonnie's room.

He scanned the room and saw Woody playing checkers with Slinky on the tea table. Across the room was Hamm chatting to Mr Potato Head and Totoro was reading a book while resting on Bonnie's bed. Buzz made his way over to the small table.

"Hey Buzz," greeted Slinky. Woody turned around and gave Buzz a friendly smile.

"Where have you been all morning?" he asked.

"Outside," mumbled Buzz. "Bonnie left Jessie and I out there."

Woody nodded his head and moved a black piece over a red and Slinky put a paw on his chin, thinking of his next move.

"Make sure you're both back out there by the time Bonnie gets back," said Woody.

"Sure," said Buzz. He nervously bounced up and down on his feet, the tips never leaving the floor. "Hey Woody, can I talk to you for a second?" he quickly asked.

"Go ahead," said Woody, keeping his eyes focused on the board game. Buzz looked at Slinky then back at Woody.

"In private?" he asked. Slinky looked between Buzz and Woody while Woody just stared at Buzz with a confused expression on his face.

"Here Buzz have my seat," said Slinky, kindly. "I'll go check if 101 Dalmatians is going to on later on the TV."

"Thanks Slink," said Buzz, appreciatively. Slinky smiled and gave a nod of his head. Buzz and Woody watched him walk briskly out the bedroom with his coils dragging along the floor. Buzz sat in the seat Slinky had been in, opposite Woody.

"So what do you want to talk about that's so private?" Woody asked, curious.

"I need advice," Buzz started slowly. Woody nodded his head.

"Go on," the cowboy said, waving a hand in front of him, gesturing for Buzz to continue talking.

"About Jessie and our..." Buzz paused briefly. "Physical relationship," Buzz quietly mumbled. Instantly Woody's face fell and he got up out of his seat.

"Forget it," he said, already walking away. Buzz quickly got off the chair and raced after Woody.

"Woody don't go, I need you're advice," begged Buzz. He sharply grabbed hold of Woody's shoulder and turned him around and Woody glared at him. Buzz suddenly felt very small in the shadow of Woody's height.

"I don't want to hear it Buzz," whined Woody.

"Woody please, you're the only toy I can go to and ask for advice about this," said Buzz. He gave Woody a pleading look and Woody scowled, annoyed at his misfortune.

"Fine," he growled, regrettably. The two walked back to the tea table and didn't bother to sit down. They stood by it and made sure that Totoro, Hamm or Mr Potato Head wouldn't overhear them.

"What do you need to know then?" Woody grumbled.

"How do toys do it?" Buzz asked. Woody pulled a face and shook his head.

"I'm not telling you how. You'll figure that out when you're doing it," said Woody.

"But don't we just...I don't know! I've always imagined rubbing our bodies together?"

Woody let out a loud displeasing cry and banged his head on the table while muttering "don't want to hear it, don't want to hear it, don't want to hear it!" It caused Hamm and Mr Potato Head to look over at him with concerned expressions. Buzz glared at Woody as he stood back up.

"No Buzz, it isn't all that," said Woody.

"Then what else is involved?" asked Buzz, raising his voice and getting impatient.

"I can't explain it, it's complicated," said Woody. Buzz continued to glare at him.

"Thanks for the help," he sarcastically snapped before storming off towards the door feeling embarrassed. Woody hurried after him and managed to run round in front of him and put a halt in his tracks.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you one thing but the rest you'll figure out for yourselves. Also I must have your word that you will never, **never**, come to me again and ask for...that kind of advice," said Woody. Buzz nodded his head.

"You have my word," promised Buzz. Woody sighed before saying.

"Sometimes you have to close your eyes to see more."

He left Buzz standing there to think about it and Woody strolled towards the open door. Buzz frowned at Woody's words. _'Close my eyes to see more?'_ he repeated in his head. He closed his eyes and saw nothing but darkness.

"That doesn't make sense!" he shouted, opening his eyes.

"It will," Woody yelled over his shoulder as he left the room.

Since leaving Buzz out in the back garden Jessie had made her way to the lounge and turned on the TV and put the movie channel on. She clicked on Stardust and started to watch it. It wasn't long until she was joined by Peatey, Peatrice, Peanelope, and the aliens, Bullseye, Mrs Potato Head, Dolly, Mr Pricklepants and Buttercup.

Jessie kept to herself on the armchair of the settee, her usual spot, as the others took up space on the settee cushions. She was feeling hurt about what Buzz had said to her. _'Why couldn't he have given me a straight answer? Why was he so unsure? Oh yes that's right, I'm not attractive enough to be with him that way,'_ she thought, glumly. She angrily crossed her arms over her chest, huffing in the process, and continued to watch the film while scowling at the screen.

After an hour Slinky made his way into the room and he climbed up onto the settee.

"I thought you were playing checkers with Woody," said Peatey, rolling to and fro.

"Buzz wanted to speak to Woody about something," Slinky explained. Jessie's ears perked at the sound of Buzz's name.

"About what?" she asked. Slinky shrugged and then they all heard Woody let out a cry before there was a loud thud.

"I think Woody's killed him," joked Buttercup, chuckling. Slinky let out a barked laugh and sat himself down to watch the film. Jessie paid less attention to the film as she thought about what Buzz had gone to see Woody for. After a couple of minutes she heard Woody and Buzz's raised voices from inside Bonnie's bedroom but couldn't hear exactly what they had said. Soon afterwards Woody walked into the lounge with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Howdy," Jessie said, casually. Woody jumped in the air and clutched his chest. He glared up at Jessie.

"What is with you and your boyfriend and trying to give me a heart attack!" he shouted. Jessie remained silent and watched Woody with wide eyes as he stormed back out the room.

As the minutes ticked by Buzz sat in Bonnie's room on her windowsill going over in his mind what Woody had said. He kept closing his eyes, hoping to find the answer in the darkness but only images of his life came into mind. Twenty minutes before Bonnie was scheduled to be back with her mother, he was getting really frustrated.

Outside grey clouds were hovering in the sky and the cool breeze had now turned into a freezing gale. The washing line blew with the breeze making the clothes and towels fly up and down with the wind. As he watched the wild washing thrashing about he unintentionally thought about last week when he woke Jessie up with a kiss. Buzz's eyes widened and slowly he closed his eyes. The vivid image of the red headed woman with the same green eyes as Jessie appeared before him in amongst the darkness. Buzz snapped open his eyes and she had gone.

A grin of disbelief spread across his face. He finally understood.

He got up and jumped down to the floor and started to make his way back outside. When he turned the corner in the kitchen, he spotted Jessie making her way out the cat flap.

"Jess, wait up," called Buzz. Jessie turned around at the sound of her name being called but when she saw it was Buzz. She scowled and continued to hurry outside. Buzz ran over dived out the flap and gambolled on the square bit of patio out side the door and into the cold weather. A strong gust of wind blew and Jessie's hat took to the air. She spun around and tried to grab it but she missed. Buzz jumped and his fingers grabbed hold of the rim.

Jessie stood still as Buzz walked up to her and handed her hat back.

"Thanks," she mumbled. With a quick spin on her boots, she turned around but felt Buzz gently grab for her hand and spin her back round to face him. The first rain drop started to fall from the clouds.

"We need to talk. You misunderstood me earlier," said Buzz. Jessie avoided looking at him directly in the eyes. Around them rain started to splatter on the grass. Buzz reached for Jessie's other hand and continued to speak.

"Jessie, you know that you're the only toy for me. What I said earlier about not being sure if I can with you, I was thinking how we wouldn't be able to because we're toys Jess. We're not human."

Jessie nodded her head sadly and still refused to look up at Buzz. The rain was starting to fall harder now on the two of them. Jessie could feel it soaking up her cotton, making her feel heavy. It didn't bother Buzz at all as he was plastic and it just bounced off his body leaving tiny droplets that could easily be wiped off. Buzz lifted Jessie's head with his hand placed under her chin and her eyes intently gazed into his.

"But there's a way we can make love," said Buzz, softly.

"I know," said Jessie, thinking back to what Mrs Potato Head had said. "But I don't know how."

There was a loud rumble of thunder and as Jessie gasped Buzz pulled her closer and their lips met. He had to get her to see him. Jessie let out a small moan from the back of her throat and gently closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Buzz's neck, bringing them closer, and Buzz slid his hands down her waist and to her lower back. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping her supported with his hands on the blue cotton on her trousers. The cold rain splashed on them and they ignored the rain and felt the heat between them.

Jessie felt Buzz starting to walk across the grass and to the place where Bonnie had left them that morning yet she continued to explore his mouth with her tongue. Lightening brightened up the sky like a firework in the night sky and Jessie pulled away from Buzz and gasped. At that point in time with the lightening, the image of a muscled man holding her up in the rain, his light brown hair plastered to his face from the rain as she kissed him, her hand tracing his jaw line and smiling at the feel of stubble.

Now that her eyes were open, Jessie stared at Buzz, her hand still on his jaw and she gaped at him. Buzz smiled comfortingly and she smiled back.

"I understand," she said, over the pounding rain.

"You saw me?" Buzz questioned as a rain drop hit his cheek. Jessie nodded her head and she wiped away the water off Buzz's face with the yellow cuff on her arm.

"Y-Yeah," Jessie replied shakily. "At least, I think it was you. You were..."

"Human?" Buzz finished. Jessie nodded her head and Buzz carried on talking. "I saw you too. We were in the rain, same position as we are now."

The two beamed at each other and simultaneously said "I love you," just as Marie's car pulled up on the drive.

Buzz quickly put Jessie down and lay side by side, their heads turned to look at each other while still gazing at each other lovingly. It didn't take long for Bonnie to rush out in the back garden and pick up her two toys while Marie raced over to the washing. As Bonnie hugged Buzz and Jessie close to her, they risked a glance at each other and smiled.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Forever Kiss**

**Two more to go. :(**

**Reeves3. **


	19. Forever Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pixar or anything else that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Okay, here we go. I went with it, wrote that came into my mind and this is a first sex scene I've written so be nice. Going to warn for you to read at your own will. You know its M rated.**

**And I've updated now because I won't be able tomorrow as it's my birthday! I shall be 19. :) **

**Maybe we can get to 300 reviews as a birthday present. **

**Big thank yous to xXCanaryXx, Fanficaddict02, The139Blossom, Funkywatermelon, Nagisa Palaguna, Cowgirl, LilStarWriter, RandomPurpleBook, Ashley, sapphirebloo, krystal-clearxo, loveconquers1, L00k4tm3, Niborkcalb, rain1940, dragon1215, Elocinn, Raikou-Kun, VermilionTampon, caralina100, Mimi0204 and The Rose Is 4 Beautifly for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I shall update the last chapter sometime after my birthday and don't forget to leave a review. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Forever Kiss**

"Guys keep quiet. They're still in the house," warned Woody. He had his ear pressed against Bonnie's closed door. Grouped by the door were the rest of the toys as they excitedly chatted to one another. It was the first day of March and Charlie and Marie had planned a five day holiday with Bonnie at Disney Land to celebrate her fifth birthday on the forth. Cocoa was being looked after by the neighbours.

When Bonnie had heard the news, she was ecstatic and her excitement caused a hyperactive amount of playtime with her toys. Now they were all eager for rest.

Buzz was especially looking forward to this break. He wanted to spend every moment of it with his one and only. Thinking of Jessie, Buzz looked round and saw that she wasn't in the midst of all of them.

_'Where is she?' _he thought, with a twinge of worry in his stomach. He walked away from the group and climbed up the neatly made bed. He saw Jessie sleeping near the edge but she was tossing and turning and soon she was going to fall off the bed if she wasn't careful. Buzz ran over to her and got down on his knees by her side. Jessie's eyes were still closed but her eyebrows had formed a frown.

"Jessie, wake up," Buzz said. He shook her shoulder gently and Jessie's right arm shot up and punched Buzz in the jaw. Buzz lost his balance on his knees and fell off the side of the bed just as Jessie opened her eyes, to see Buzz fall off the bed.

"Buzz!" she called out panicked. Quickly getting to her knees, she crawled over to the edge of the bed and looked down to see Buzz lying on his back and staring up at Jessie in shock. A hand was massaging his jaw. The toys by the door started to chuckle.

"What was that for?" Buzz asked. Jessie gave him an apologetic look and grabbed hold of the quilt and abseiled down to her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," she said, when her boots hit the floorboards. "I guess I was having a nightmare."

Jessie walked over to Buzz and held his hand as he stood up. Buzz saw in her features that she looked worried.

"Must have been a pretty bad nightmare if it's enough to punch me in the face," he commented. Jessie bit her lip and she looked down while shuffling her feet. Buzz frowned and stepped closer to her, he put a hand on her arm and she looked up at him. He was shocked to see that usual sweet excited eyes were filled with worry.

"What happened? Was it about Emily?" he asked, softly. Jessie shook her head.

"All clear guys," Woody called out to them all. Buzz and Jessie looked over and saw Totoro open the door and all the toys, besides Buzz and Jessie, left the room and started to go about their business.

"Come on, lets go watch a film," said Jessie. She started to head over to the door but Buzz caught her hand and spun her back round to him.

"First you're going to tell me what this nightmare was about," he said. Jessie sighed.

"It was nothing Buzz," she muttered. Buzz frowned.

"It's not nothing, if you refuse to tell me what's worried you," he said. Jessie knew he wasn't going to let up unless she told him.

"Fine," she mumbled. Her eyes met his. "I dreamt about not being good enough for you when we take our relationship to the next level."

Buzz's eyes widened but then he laughed it off lightly. "Jessie, you're perfect. How could you not be good enough for me? You're all I've ever wanted."

Jessie smiled slightly but only for a moment. "But you've loved me for nearly eleven years and I didn't know. All that time to imagine and what if I disappoint you?"

"Jess, I've only been thinking about _that _since we've been together. I didn't think about it at Andy's because you were my friend and nothing had happened between us," said Buzz. He placed both his hands below her ears and brushed his thumbs against the pink blush on her cheeks. Jessie gave him a bashful smile and met his eyes with her own.

"There is no chance you could never disappoint me. You're the love of my life, you're the only one for me and I will always be with you, for infinity and beyond," promised Buzz. He leaned in and placed his lips softly against Jessie's, putting his love forth into the kiss in his hopes to let Jessie know just how much she meant to him. A sigh emitted from Jessie as she relaxed and returned the kiss with the same amount of passion Buzz gave.

"Buzz!" shouted three voices. Buzz groaned and pulled away from Jessie. The two of them turned around to see Peatey, Peatrice and Peanelope bounding towards them.

"Darn it, I forgot," said Buzz quietly.

"Forgot what?" Jessie asked.

"I promised the peas I would play hide and seek with them today," said Buzz. The sparkle appeared in Jessie's eyes.

"Sounds like fun. Can I play?" she asked, grinning. Buzz smiled and nodded his head. The peas stopped bouncing in front of them.

"We have another player," said Buzz. The peas smiled up at Jessie and let out cheers.

"Come on Jessie. I know where the best hiding place is," said Peatrice.

"No I do!" argued Peatey. The three peas rolled, while still arguing between them, and Jessie walked towards the bedroom door, halfway there Jessie turned around and called back to Buzz.

"I'll see you later, if you can find me of course!" she said, gleefully. Buzz scoffed.

"Don't get too overconfident in your hiding abilities. I bet I'll find you first," said Buzz, grinning. Jessie shook her head.

"I bet a kiss that you won't," she chimed. Buzz paused.

"You're on!" he shouted, just as Jessie left the room.

Buzz closed his eyes and counted to one hundred while pacing back and forth at the side of Bonnie's bed. He wanted to count faster but he was a stickler for rules so he counted to the tick of the clock. Soon though, the time was up and Buzz immediately ran out the room and looked up and down the hallway. He saw nothing but the front door, the door that led into the kitchen and the small table that had a plant on the top of it.

'_Where are you Jessie?'_ he thought, jogging up towards the kitchen.

Jessie sat up on Bonnie's bed and tried not to laugh as she watched Buzz run out into the hallway and down to the kitchen. She put her hands under her head, crossed her legs and lay down with an amused smile on her lips.

In the kitchen Buzz saw no sign of Jessie. He searched all the cupboards, in the sink and checked around where the computer was.

"What are you doing Buzz?" Rex asked, looking down at Buzz from his spot on the computer table.

"I'm looking for Jessie, you haven't seen her have you?" asked Buzz. Rex shook his head.

"Is she lost?" he asked, fretfully.

"No, we're playing hide and seek," explained Buzz. Trixie appeared by Rex's side.

"Well then we can't tell you if we've seen her or not. It would be cheating," the blue dinosaur told him. Buzz sighed with annoyance. He walked out the room and back down the hallway and into the lounge. He found the rest of the toys watching the first Harry Potter film; the other five were laid out on the carpet next to the empty DVD packet.

'_Movie marathon,'_ Buzz thought. He climbed up onto the coffee table that stood in-between the settee, where all the toys sat, and the television.

"Buzz, you're blocking the view," complained Hamm.

"I'm sorry but have any of you seen Jessie?" asked Buzz, quickly.

"Yeah, she came out here," said Mr Potato Head. Buzz glanced up hopeful. "To tell you to get out of our view!" snapped the potato. Buzz glared at him.

"I think I saw her go into the dinning room, although I just saw her hat," said Buttercup. Buzz smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Buttercup," Buzz said, leaping off the coffee table. Buzz headed over to the open archway that joined the lounge and dinning room together. The dinning room door was shut causing it to be a little bit dim, the only light source came from the lounge windows but they were right behind him and at the other end of the house so the light barely reached the dinning room.

"I know you're in here and I haven't found the peas yet," said Buzz. He climbed up one of the chairs and onto the table. At the opposite end he saw the top of Jessie's hat and he grinned in triumph. His legs propelled himself forward and he grabbed the top of Jessie's hat and lifted it up.

"I've got you...what!"

Looking up at him was Peanelope, as she sat balanced on her sister Peatrice who was balancing on Peatey.

"Aww you found us," moaned Peanelope. Buzz stared at the three of them in shock.

"Wh-W-what are you three doing here?" he asked. The peas gave him odd looks as though he had lost his mind.

"We're hiding," said Peatey, obviously. Buzz rolled his eyes.

"I know that, but why do you have Jessie's hat?" he asked.

"She told us to take it to hide in," Peatrice informed. Buzz's face fell. He had been tricked. _'She is going to be in so much trouble when I find her!'_ He thought, mischievously. Buzz narrowed his eyes and he looked down at the peas.

"Where did Jessie go?" he asked.

"Bonnie's bedroom," they answered without hesitation. Buzz thanked them and marched over to the end of the table, he carried Jessie's hat in his hand. He climbed down the chair, made his way through the lounge and into the hallway. He picked up his pace as he neared Bonnie's room and once he was inside, he hurriedly pushed the door shut behind him.

"Where are you?" he called out. A giggle full of mirth sounded out at the top of Bonnie's bed. Buzz walked up to the wicker basket and clambered up it. At the top he lifted himself up onto Bonnie's bed and finally found Jessie lying happily against Bonnie's pillow.

Jessie looked at him as he approached her. She gasped when she saw her hat.

"Oh you found my hat!" she said, sitting up happily. A playful grin appeared on her lips. "How are the peas?" she asked, giggling. Buzz glared.

"You tricked me," he said, not impressed. Jessie smiled at him.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked temptingly. In a second Buzz had got down by her side and started to tickle her. Buzz chuckled as Jessie shrieked with laughter. He didn't stop until Jessie grabbed his hands. The two of them gazed at one another and Buzz realised how close they were and the fact that they were alone.

"Okay, I'm sorry I tricked you," Jessie said breathlessly. "You can have a kiss."

Slowly Buzz leaned down towards Jessie; their eyes intently gazed into one another before closing gently as their lips touched.

The images of themselves as humans appeared in their minds. Jessie kept her eyes closed this time and didn't gasp in shock as she had done before in the rain. The feel of Buzz's soft lips on hers, the stubble on his chin against her skin caused her to sigh. On Bonnie's bed, Jessie reached up a hand and covered Buzz's purple ear and in their imaginations Jessie had let the same hand gently place itself behind Buzz's ear and she trailed her fingers into his brown hair.

'_Anything we do on Bonnie's bed, we do here as well,' _Jessie thought.

Buzz felt himself shudder, in his suit and as a human, at the touch of Jessie's hand in his hair. His lips left Jessie's and made their way onto her chin and down her neck. Buzz peered open his eyes slightly as Jessie made an inaudible sound. He smiled at her human features before leaning over and kissing her lips, her taste was intoxicating.

Buzz felt his heart thud against his chest as Jessie traced the muscles on his arms and on his chest with her hands. Her fingers played with the buttons on the white shirt he was wearing.

"Jess..." he groaned, in their imaginations and on Bonnie's bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Jessie leaned up and kissed him and slowly started to undo the buttons on his shirt, one by one.

"I'm sure Buzz," she murmured against his lips. Buzz opened his human eyes and saw Jessie was gazing at him with a loving smile. He gave her a smile back before kissing her deeply. By this time Jessie had finished unbuttoning the shirt and Buzz finished taking it off himself and throwing it off the bed they were lying on.

It surprised Buzz again how much little effort it took for Jessie to roll him over on his back so she could straddle him.

Jessie took her time exploring Buzz's chest, kissing every inch of it, after all they were both new to it and wanted to take their time. On Bonnie's bed the two toys were in the same position and Jessie was kissing Buzz's buttons, yet she didn't feel the plastic, she felt his warm skin. Buzz sat up and Jessie sat in his lap. He let out a groan as she pressed herself against him between the barriers of their jeans. His hands travelled underneath her top while their lips joined in a heated kiss. His hands glided across the smooth skin on her waist, around her stomach and up her back. Jessie let out a moan and with a swift motion Jessie's top joined Buzz's shirt on the floor.

Jessie grinned down at Buzz and took out the yellow ribbon in her braid and let her red hair fall loose to her shoulder blades. Buzz stared with longing in his blue eyes. Meant to be, they were. He didn't get chance to gaze at her much longer as Jessie had placed her hands on either side of his face and placed her lips hungrily against his.

Buzz moved his hands to Jessie's back and started to fiddle with the clasp of her bra. It unhooked and Jessie gasped. Buzz could sense the sudden anxieties she was feeling and he kissed her shoulder and up her throat.

"Just go with it Jessie," he said, seductively while breathing her in. Jessie nodded her head and the bra fell past her shoulders and landed on the bed. Buzz took her in, nipped and sucked at her breasts and Jessie arched her back and let out a low moan. She felt herself aching for him, she wanted him, needed him.

"Buzz," she whimpered. Buzz gently rolled them over, causing him to be on top and for Jessie to be below him. His hands teased her while he unbuckled the belt around her waist. Their lips were joined in a passionate kiss. Jessie raised herself up and Buzz removed her jeans, it wasn't long until her pants had disappeared as well. Buzz locked eyes with Jessie as she removed his trousers and finally his boxers, she tossed the final obstruction across the room before Buzz positioned himself over her. The two made love for the first time, enjoying each other as they moved together slowly and gently.

On Bonnie's bed, Jessie's pull string zipped back into her body as Buzz let go of it and she let out a yodel while Buzz's wings ejected against his will as the two reached their climax. Their human images dissolved as Buzz and Jessie opened their eyes and stared at one another. They were back in Bonnie's room.

"How are you?" Buzz asked. Jessie smiled and laid her forehead against Buzz's.

"Perfect," she said, blissfully. Buzz smiled.

"I love you," he said, earnestly. Jessie beamed back at him and before giving him a kiss, she whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Next Chapter: ?**

**Muhahahahahahahha. **

**Reeves3. **


	20. Pull String Wing Popping Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pixar.**

**Author's Note: I took my time to write this chapter, I didn't want it to end! But all good things must. **

**Thank you for the birthday messages, I had a great day. :)**

**This chapter is dedicated for all those who read this story, reviewed, favourited and alerted it. I've had fun writing it and I hope you've had fun reading it. **

**I hope you all enjoy the last chapter and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Pull String Wing Popping Kiss**

The next day it was gorgeously sunny. Beams of light shone through the windows, keeping the toys warm inside the house. Jessie sat with Bullseye on the lounge windowsill watching the black cat, which had sneaked inside the Anderson's house months ago, being hugged by the young boy over the road. Bullseye snorted with disapproval and shook his head. Jessie stroked his mane and the horse stared at her.

"Every critter deserves a good home," she said. Bullseye rolled his eyes and pulled a face as if it say 'not that one.' Jessie chuckled at his behaviour.

"Jessie, Bullseye? Where are you?" Bullseye's ears perked up and Jessie jumped up alarmed and looked over her shoulder to see Woody appear from around the settee.

"Howdy sheriff, we weren't doin' nothin'," Jessie said, innocently. She turned to Bullseye and murmured under her breath 'hide it!' Inconspicuously Bullseye crossed his front legs over the other, covering up Mr Potato Head's bowler hat.

"Well that's good," said Woody. "I'm in here to let you two know we have a meeting in ten minutes." Jessie and Bullseye nodded their heads.

"Ten minutes, got it. We'll be there," said Jessie, sweetly. Woody smiled and started to walk away but just before he left the room, he shouted.

"Mr Potato Head wants his hat back!"

Jessie slammed a hand on the surface of the windowsill and growled. '_How did he always know?' _She thought, with annoyance. Bullseye neighed and stood up, picking up Mr Potato Head's hat in his mouth. Jessie got up onto her feet as well and the two made their way out the lounge and into Bonnie's bedroom.

Most of the toys were in there already, gathered around the plastic tea table, only Chuckles and Woody were missing. Buzz was standing up on the table and his eyes instantly looked over at Jessie as she waltzed in with Bullseye. Jessie beamed a smile at him and she watched him nervously grin back and looked away shyly.

'_Hmm that won't do,' _Jessie decided. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of her name being called out.

"Jessie!" Mr Potato Head marched over to her and Bullseye. His detachable eyes narrowed at the two of them as he got closer. Bullseye lowered his head and shuffled his hooves while Jessie took the hat out of his mouth.

"Here, you grumpy spud," Jessie said, holding the hat out in front of her. Mr Potato Head snatched it out of her grasp and slammed it on his head. He spun around and marched off back to his wife. Jessie looked to her left at Bullseye and the two fell about laughing.

"Alright, order everyone," Dolly called from the tea table as she saw Woody and Chuckles enter the room. Woody climbed up onto the table in-between Buzz and Dolly while Bonnie's other toys settled themselves down on the floor. The meeting talked about if Bonnie were to bring back toys from Disneyland and Mr Pricklepants informed them that the next play he'll be doing is Much Ado About Nothing and that auditions for the parts were now open.

During all the talking Jessie paid only the slightest bit of attention. It was more focused on her sweet space ranger. After their 'activities' yesterday Buzz had seemed to have gone back to his shy self around Jessie, as though he had just met her for the first time. Jessie was having a lot of fun teasing him. Each time Buzz's eyes scanned the crowd and he met Jessie's twinkling mischievously back at him, he looked away and smiled to himself, thinking back to yesterday.

Jessie did find Buzz's side charming however now that they had taken the next step, she'd hoped he'd come out of his shell, well in Buzz's case, suit...more.

Her mind whizzed with ideas and she put her arms back behind her to lean against. Her actions made it clear that she was bored of the meeting but Woody continued to speak.

"Also whoever got Bonnie's CD player out yesterday, can you please but it back in the wardrobe?" Woody asked. Jessie looked behind her and saw the green CD player. Her eyes brightened as the light bulb flicked on in her head.

"I'll do it!" she found herself calling out. Woody raised an eyebrow.

"Alright thank you Jessie. Meeting adjourned everybody," he finished. In an instant Jessie was on her feet and standing up right next to Bullseye.

"Come on buddy, I've got an idea," she whispered. Bullseye gave her a grin and the two ran out of Bonnie's bedroom and back into the lounge to where a large stack of CD's stood on a metal rack.

"Alright you search the bottom ones. I'll climb up to the top. We're looking for something Spanish," informed Jessie. Bullseye nodded his head and watched Jessie climb up the CD's to the top before he tilted his head to the side to read the label on each CD.

Jessie pulled out one CD at a time and slotted it back in if it wasn't what she was looking for. "Abba, nope...Coldplay, not that...ELO, no...Any luck Bullseye?" Jessie called down. Bullseye shook his head and Jessie continued to climb down the CD's and stopped when she reached the 'G' section.

"Gypsy Kings?" she wondered out loud. She pulled the CD case out and flipped it round to look at the songs on the back. Her eyes brightened when she saw they were in Spanish.

"Oh Buzz prepare to dance!" she proclaimed, joyfully. Quickly she slid down the rack with the CD clutched under her arm. She opened it up and took out the CD and with Bullseye's help they carried the disk to Bonnie's room. In the room Woody, Dolly, Mr and Mrs Potato Head and the three aliens were over by Bonnie's wardrobe, Slinky and Chuckles were playing checkers nearby as Peatrice, Peanelope and Peatey watched. Rex and Trixie and Mr Pricklepants were on the other side of Bonnie's bed talking about Much Ado About Nothing and Hamm and Buttercup stood by the tea table chatting together.

Jessie put in the CD and Bullseye went to turn on the power by the plug before returning to Jessie. She leaned casually against a CD player, and Bullseye stood by the other speaker, waiting for the signal from Jessie to press play. Jessie's eyes were fixed on Buzz as he examined Bonnie's cardboard spaceship while Totoro held it up.

"Yeah, detached wing...cosmetic damage...nothing a little duct tape can't fix,"

Jessie glanced at Bullseye giving her head a little nod, giving him the signal. Bullseye grinned at her before pushing the play button down with his muzzle.

Instantly the music started and so did Buzz's hip movements. Totoro grinned widely as Buzz did a spin and started to move across the room completely out of his control.

"Help," Buzz asked, stopping quickly to pose with his arms in the air and his left leg bent against his right. He did three more unintentional spins and Bullseye moved out of his way and Jessie sat up straighter off the CD player, a hand on her hip, and a smile on her face. Buzz met Jessie's eyes and he lurched himself forward towards her and grabbed her hand, spinning her quickly into his arms.

"Heh...I-I don't know what came over me," he stuttered. Quickly catching Buzz off guard, Jessie spun him around and dipped him to the floor.

"Just go with it Buzz," she said alluringly. Buzz gave her a knowing grin and arched an eyebrow. He had said those words to her yesterday during their love making. He listened to her, as she had listened to him yesterday, and just went with it.

The two of them spun outwards, linked their arms twice before Buzz took Jessie's hand and twirled her around and pulled her back to him. He nodded his head at her and Jessie smiled with approval before stepping behind his back.

'_Hay un amigo en mi  
Hay un amigo en mi'_

The toys around the room had become aware of Buzz and Jessie's Paso Doble and was starting to make their way over. Jessie took Buzz's hand in front of her and the two of them stepped in sync and raised their feet and arms.

_'Cuando salgas a volar_

_Hay un amigo en mi_

_Si, un amigo en mi  
Hay un amigo en mi'_

Jessie grinned as Buzz dipped her upside down and she caught a glimpse of Woody dancing and Mr Potato Head giving him an odd look. Buzz lifted Jessie back up and together they linked hands and danced around the ring the toys had made. _  
_

With the beat Buzz dipped Jessie once again and took her completely off guard when Buzz managed to make her spin around at least three times on her boots. She gave him a grin and his look was more serious as they kept in time, in perfect symmetry, with each other. Before the singing started again, they put their right legs forward and leaned out against it and raised an arm in the air behind them.

'_Hay un amigo en mi  
Hay un amigo en mi'_

Buzz grasped Jessie's hand and twirled her around again, this time on the floor. When he stopped twirling her and the expression that was plastered on his face was now full of confidence. He knew what he was doing as he held a hand out which Jessie grabbed and he slid her across the floor on her bum behind him. Buzz caught her hand with his other and lifted her up just as Woody tossed Jessie's plastic rose towards them. Jessie caught it easily in her mouth.

_'Cuando salgas a volar  
Hay un amigo en mi'_

Jessie gave him a seductive look and held out her arm, twisting her fingers, luring Buzz to come closer. All she wanted was him. Buzz happily obliged and stepped towards her, holding her waist gently as he span her around a few times more.

_'Si, un amigo en mi  
Hay un amigo en mi'_

Buzz got down on his knee, opening his arms out for Jessie as she stepped lightly in front of him. In an instant Buzz had her in his grasp again and Jessie closed her eyes blissfully as Buzz circled her over his back under his arm and held her in his right arm and she looked up at the ceiling. Her hand grasped his hip and Buzz raised his hand in the air as the song came to an end.

The toys around them burst into applause, cheers and approving whistles. Jessie looked up at Buzz and smiled at him. He had an expression of astonishment and he beamed at Jessie and took the rose out of her mouth.

"Love you," she said, still grinning at the look on his face. She got up and bowed to their audience but Buzz remained where he was. After that dance, he was beyond infinity sure, that he and Jessie were perfect for each other and he wasn't going to let her get away so easily. He reached out and grabbed her pull string and zipped her back to him.

Jessie gasped as she felt her string being tugged at and she span around and landed back in Buzz's waiting arms. Their lips met and the whistles around them suddenly changed to wolf-whistles. Jessie's hand pressed against Buzz's suit and at her touch his wings burst out with a 'CHING' causing Jessie to smile against his lips and kiss him back with equal passion. Buzz pulled away and let go of Jessie's pull string and a 'yodel ay hee hoo' emitted out from her.

"And I love you," Buzz said. Jessie smiled brightly and linked her arms around his neck and brought him back in for another kiss.

* * *

**Starts with a kiss, ends with a kiss. **

**Oh I hope the Spanish lyrics are right!**

**Thank you all for reading and don't forget to leave one last review for this story. **

**Reeves3. :)**


End file.
